


Gobbo Moms Know What Human Boys Need!

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Brain Fucking, Brain Pissing, Breast Inflation, Bully Fucking, Cock Worship, Coprophagia, Cum As Food, Cum belly, Degradation, Excessive Semen, F/M, Fantasy, Farting, Goblins, Gokkun, Hotdogging, Huge Breasts, Hung At Birth, Hung Shota, Mom/Bully, Oversized Sperm, Rimming, Scat, Smegma, Son-Cuck, Toddlercon, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, face fucking, huge ass, huge penis, ntr, piss drinking, r-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Hot goblin mom Zuki Grabble has an itch to scratch when it comes to human boys... and a lazy, unambitious son at home. She decides to kill two birds with one stone, bringing her goblin son's human bully home to stay for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

Zuki Grabble watched as her son slowly attached the stout Carrot Pullin’ Rope to the stem of the first carrot in the garden’s row. The goblin boy could not pull it by hand, for it was a gobbo carrot, and as Zuki was fond of saying, gobbos had to grow carrots ten times as big to make up for their lack of height. Thus, the mighty piece of produce had a plump orange root that was thick around as a poplar trunk.

“Go on, get ta’ pullin, Zevin!” Zuki scolded. “We gotta get those gobbo carrots ‘ta market!” Her voice was high-pitched and hectoring; she lacked patience for her son’s goldbricking just as much as her curvy frame lacked in height. Zuki worked hard at multiple jobs in the Tranzel Port Village - the country’s only certified human/goblin joint settlement - and couldn’t abide shirking or complaining… which was one of Zevin Grabble’s specialties. Zuki liked to say that there hadn’t yet been a task invented by human or gobbo that Zevin couldn’t find something to complain about.

“Blah! Ma, I’m doin’ it!” Zevin called back, catching a faceful of the carrot’s bushy leaf as he rose and snuffling indignantly as he brushed it from his face. “This don’t even make sense! The big dumb humans should do the pullin’!” He looked sidewise at the wooden cart that was stationed by the garden rows. It was already laden with extremely fat, extremely heavy carrots, each as long as he was tall - and after these final few pulls he would hitch it to their aged pony, Gredunzel, and drag it to market. Humans loved the decadence of a giant gobbo-grown carrot, even if they pinched pennies over the price, and the income from these sales allowed him and his mother to afford their modest three-room gobbo hut at the east side of Tranzel Port, near the river.

He finished attaching the rope to the carrot stem, looped the harness over both his narrow shoulders, and then stepped forward as hard as she could, making a straining noise. The carrot didn’t even budge. It was a big one, the biggest yet, and the soil around it was too dense. Zevin’s face turned from gobbo green to kobold purple as he huffed and sputtered, and his mother crossed her arms above her enormous bust and shook her head from side to side. “Darn it, Zevvie, I can’t come help you pull, I’m dressed for the tavern already and I can’t be gettin’ all dusty!”

Zevin collapsed onto his rear, spent. The carrot had not moved. He wiped beads of sweat from his green forehead as he looked up into the beating sun. Gardening was miserable for him, and his mood wasn’t improved any by the knowledge that his mother was about to depart for her wenching shift at the Mixer, the rowdiest human bar in town. The place was frequented by the drovers and horsemen who let their livestock graze the plains around Tranzel Port, and they had deep purses and a deeper thirst for mead and ale, which it was Zuki’s duty to dispense in large, frothy mugs. Goblins were only allowed at the Mixer as servant girls, proving that while Tranzel Port was a ‘shared’ village, the social strata of goblins and humans were very different.

Even at just 12 years of age, Zevin could sense that people of his green-skinned, diminutive race were considered second class by the tall, pale humanoids they cohabitated with. Yet his mother Zuki never gave credence to his complaints about unfairness, or the cruel bullying of the human children. “A gobbo’s gotta take life as it comes!” she encouraged him, always relentlessly perky. “That’s the gobbo way! Us greenies ain’t got time to be complainin’, Zevvie, leave that to the humans!” Her face showed her vexation with her boy’s lack of gumption. Making a mark on the world with a self-owned business - be it a farm, delivery service, cleaning service, or tinker shop - was like a religion for goblins. But Zevin seemed entirely without ambition, which worried and upset her to no end. Each day she encouraged him to make his own way, and each day he made some excuse. When _she_ was 12 years old, Zuki had already left her family and was running two different businesses. Zevin didn’t even have _one_ business - and his only job was one she had given him.

Zuki approached raising her son with the same relentless forward motion she applied to every task. She worked as a tavern wench, cleaning lady, and produce seller - and was unmissable in all three occupations due to her figure, which was above and beyond any of the other female goblins in the village. Zuki liked to explain her prodigious bust by telling a story; that she’d had a fling in her younger days with a human wizard who was into transmogrifying spells, and had used one on her without her permission, growing her tits to a large size. Zevin had no idea if it was true or not, but it would explain how a goblin woman who was barely taller than a human toddler was blessed with breasts the size of cantaloupes. Her wenching outfit - a knee-length black dress with a frilled blouse; the neckline plunging in a V-taper all the way to her waist, showed huge fields of freckled green cleavage through tangled corset strings. It revealed a lot, and the slightest splash of beer tended to make it see-through besides. With the rowdiness of the hostlers who frequented the joint, more often than not Zuki would arrive home soaked in suds, skirts pulled up, blouse and garters stuffed with sodden paper banknotes.

Zevin was a smart (if unmotivated) goblin boy, and he suspected that his mom got up to strange things during her wenching nights. In addition to the largeness of her breasts, she was beautiful in every other aspect, with bewitching golden eyes set into a pleasing olive-green complexion with a dusting of darker green freckles. She had long, straight hair in a pastel purple shade and a cute little cat-like nose. And her ears! Though these were of lesser interest to most humans, Zuki’s ears were quite enormous; large triangular wedges on either side of her head, each decorated with a succession of golden rings in the bottom cartilage. These, combined with her tiny size and high voice, she always presented an aura of precocious enthusiasm that made her a popular figure among the humans. They laughed, they teased, they lifted her up like a child and moved her around at their whim. She bore it with patience, and even seemed to enjoy it a little.

Zevin was less popular. In fact, the larger, brawnier human boys bullied him at every opportunity, showing the carefree racism that was better-hidden by adults. Every day he lugged the giant gobbo carrots and lettuces to market, complaining all the while, and every day he was confronted by his arch-enemy, Zack, a human boy who was one year older than him but, owing to their disparate biology, twice as tall. Zevin sold vegetables while his mother was sweeping floors and washing dishes at the stately homes of the ranchers, and the trim and fit human boy was in the next stall over, selling sides of beef and lamb. Zack’s main function at market, besides wrapping mutton in cloth and handing it to old ladies, was making Zevin’s life miserable. Dressed in a bloodstained apron, would address Zevin as “green boy” and “shorty”, lift him up effortlessly to deliver full-knuckled noogies to his head, pull on his ears, overturn his lettuces, compare him to the toads that hopped in the bullrushes near the river’s edge, and just generally act like a dragon’s asshole. It seemed that as a human, the boy felt like he could do whatever he wanted to any goblin… and if Zevin dared complain, talk back, or fight back, he was treated to a human-sized knuckle sandwich to his tender bread basket.

To make matters worse, one of the houses that Zuki cleaned during the day happened to be that of Zack’s father, a wealthy rancher, and no matter how abominably the human boy misbehaved, she would always take it in stride, much to Zevin’s frustration. “Ma, we goblins shouldn’t let humans treat us so bad!” he’d once complained, returning home from market with a knot on his forehead and a loss of twelve silver coins to giant cabbages rolled down the hill and into the river as a “prank”. But Zuki just shook her head and kept up her fierce smile, as always.  
  
“Aw, hush!” she’d admonished. “Us gobbos are half as big, so we just need to try twice as hard, and put up with twice as much! That means no grousin’! Now, go wash up them ears for dinner!” Her maid outfit was often disheveled after work, and was inappropriately high in skirt and low in bustline in any case. It burned Zevin’s olive-green shanks to know that his mom was showing off her goods to Zack’s dad - crawling on floors to dust for bunnies under the bed, and the like - while he was at market, getting hazed and razzed every day by a kid who was the spawn of the devil.

At present, the immovable carrot in the garden only added to his feeling of misery, and he grumbled while retrieving a spade, intending to dig around the base and loosen the soil, for easier pulling. “It ain’t right, ma!” he said, nearly breaking his wrist as the first stab of the gardening implement clanged into the ground. “Humans are jerks!” He was going to be working on that stupid carrot for the better part of half an hour, he could already tell. He looked up to make this additional complaint and then realized that his mom was gone - off to the other side of town for her shift at the Mixer.

She really did, it seemed, have no time for complaints.

 

* * *

 

 

Fetching a deep sigh, he rammed the gardening trowel into the ground, lost his balance, and teetered over. “Dragon poop!” he cursed, propped himself up on a scrawny green elbow, and prepared to try again.

At the Mixer, a group of ranchers had just arranged for the sale of a hundred head of horse to the government, and so were fat with profits and in a drinking mood - four square-jawed muscleheads in vests and shirts that they had unbuttoned to show their ease, revealing hairy, powerful chests. As they reveled and shared stories of their drives and deals, they asked for more and more ale, a task to which Zuki set herself with enthusiastic obedience. She felt privileged to be the only goblin in Tranzel Port to be privy to their human celebrations, and extra-privileged to be the recipient of the wads of banknotes they stuffed into her blouse and garters. The touch of their strong, human hands always made her shiver with a queer and forbidden excitement. Her gobbo husband had run off to gods-knew-where before Zevin had even been born, and since then she’d satisfied her rather aggressive need for flirtation and intimacy exclusively with humans, who, perhaps because of her amazing figure, were always eager to reciprocate her interest.

“Zuki! Another round, luv!” cried out a drunken lout, who happened to be the boy Zack’s father. “Bring that green bubble-ass over here and sit on me lap, love, and we’ll see if I can raise a tip for you!” There was raucous laughter at the double entendre, and Zuki felt a flutter in her belly as she poured four steins full of the ale and stacked them on her serving tray. She had to stand on a pair of apple crates to do so, and the leering tender and the other roughnecks at the bar got an eyeful of her wobbling tits as she drew each pint. For humans in Tranzel Port, it wasn’t completely taboo to “go green” and fuck a goblin barmaid, but she was still considered exotic and ‘different’.

She brought the tray full of frothy mugs to the table full of ranchers. The tabletop and wooden benches were already splattered with spillage from their increasingly unsteady tippling, and she set the tray down on the sodden boards and boosted herself daintily up onto one of the benches as they leered at her. Without asking permission, Zack’s father, a man with a mane of black hair and a handlebar moustache, placed his large hands around her waist and pulled her up onto his lap. Zuki squealed as she was human-handled, and the man - Smith was his name - pulled her close by sliding an arm around and under her cleavage. Zuki felt the warmth of his body against hers and the bulge of something rather intimidating in his britches as it pressed against her thigh.  
  
“Tell us a secret, love,” slurred Smith as he reached his opposite arm around to collect his mug of ale. “How does a greenskin gal like you handle a human? ‘Cause with a hogleg like mine I don’t fathom it’d ever fit!” The table peeled with laughter and Zuki blushed and joined in. It was true that humans seemed to have very large penises - she had seen enough of them bathing in the rivers and springs of Tranzel Port to know exactly what they were packing - and the one pressing against her spry, round buttock seemed to be exceptionally large. Wondering what it might look like hanging in the open air made her blush all the more.

“Hee! We gobbos have our ways!” she assured, sounding both flirtatious and indulgent, a key combination when it came to securing vast numbers of tips from drunken males.

“Is it true that a wizard made your breasts as big as they are?” another man asked.

“That’s the rumor!” Zuki responded, and then gasped as Smith moved his hand up to grope a full handful of her breastflesh, rubbing a thumb through her blouse to circle her large, protruding nipple. Each of her breasts was large enough that an adult man’s palm wasn’t big enough to fit the whole volume.

“Aye, and you’re a bit of a magician yourself, Zuki. You could wave your magic breasts and make a man disappear!”

The table broke into more uproarious laughter at Smith’s joke, and the man slid his hand into her blouse, groping there more eagerly now, doing as he wished. That he would likely leave a number of banknotes behind did nothing to change the fact that he was taking whatever he wished, treating her like a personal toy rather than another living, breathing human being. It was this very quality of superiority about which her son, Zevin, always complained, and yet Zuki found it very exciting. To her, humans, especially their males, were sources of an almost continual aura of sexual menace. They could, and would, do whatever they wished to her at any time… and she was mentally prepared for that. She wished that Zevin had a little more of that human assertiveness in him; some quality to compel him to go out and make his own way in the world. The question of how to push him from the nest, and urge him to take wing, was a one she struggled with daily.  
  
Most evenings followed the same pattern - they would at first flirt and then grab, and as the night wore on and their drunkenness increased, their civility and joking would give way to more obscene and sinister propositions. By the fourth round of ales they would make her get on the table and pull down her blouse, exposing herself - only to slowly pour the dregs of their mugs out onto her tits. The sight of her breasts shined up with ale was a constant obsession of the horsemen. By the fifth round they would be talking about her like she wasn’t even there, one long, lewd bull-session about how goblin women were all sluts for the big cocks of humans, that just sticking it in would make a greenskin go off like a firecracker. They would rehash the rumors that human semen was actually considered a delicacy for goblin females (a pernicious wives’ tale that never seemed to die) and, of course, the famous idea that one could actually lube up and fuck a goblin female in the ear-holes.

“I’m tellin’ ya,” slurred Smith. “Ya can grease up the ol’ pole with lard or her own spit, if ya like, and just poke it right in one ear and out the other side. Goblin bitches do it all the time! Half their soddin’ brains are just human cum floatin’ around!” He hiccuped, wiped his mouth, and then addressed Zuki, who was topless and on all fours on the table. “Ain’t that right, luv? It’s why you’re so dumb, ain’t it? You greenskin cum-for-brains!” As with every other strange assertion, Zuki laughed and felt the forbidden heat in her loins. The worse and more dismissively they treated her, the more money she was tipped… and the more excited she got.

“Hee! Just a dumb old gobbo, that’s me!” she joked along, and Smith reached out boorishly and grabbed her huge breasts, which hung all the way to the tabletop, pretending to milk them like a cow. The table laughed again and a new order of drinks was made. Even the other tables were watching the humiliating spectacle.

“Ah, Zuki. Some say the gobbos are gettin’ too uppity, askin’ for equality, but you’re alright, I say,” Smith offered, blowing a breath of booze in her face. “You know a goblin’s place, so you do. You may live with us, but you ain’t us.” Yet he showed affection for her, taking her down from the table to sit on his thigh again, and so earned a joshing admonishment from his fellows.  
  
“I dunno, Smith. Seems you’re a bit of a green supporter yourself, the way you favor her!” The others threw back their heads and laughed again, but Smith’s face grew dark. The accusation that he supported gobbo equality - equal opportunities of pay and land ownership - was like a slap in the face to his human pride.

“You think so, do you, Landry?” he growled, and then took a handful of Zuki’s purple hair and jerked her head sideways, turning her face upward. He hocked back and spit directly into her face, then returned her to an upright position with his foaming, hot expectorate decorating her astounded features. “Does that seem like a man who goes against his own?” He turned to Zuki and grabbed her hair again. “You keep my spit on your face the rest of the night, you hear?”

“Come on, Smith,” offered Landry. “‘Twas just jest-”  
  
“Bollocks. Don’t you ever accuse me of being a green man, Landry. These cunts are good for fucking and serving drinks, nothing more.” Smith’s look was intense, and Zuki felt like she should lighten the mood.  
  
“Fellas, no gobbo ever died from a little spit!” she insisted, her high voice light with humor. “There’s no need to be fightin’ over the likes of me!” Inside, her body was burning. Smith had spit in her face as if she was lower than dirt. If she had been a human barmaid, the other men would have immediately rebuked him for his effrontery. But she was a goblin, and they saw her as something less than human. “You can all spit on me, if it’ll mend fences!” She opened her mouth, showing off a long, agile tongue and plump, purple lips that were flecked with smith’s emission. “Go on, take your best shot!”

After a brief interlude of laughter, they did, treating spitting on her face as no more unusual than disciplining an unruly dog or horse. They laughed as they filled her mouth with spittle, bid her to swallow, and then tweaked her nipples and slapped her breasts before pushing her away from the table to stumble on the floor, her face and cleavage glazed. They called for another round, the tension defused, having bonded over their superiority to her. Zuki moaned and picked herself up. Being spit on was an occupational hazard, but having her breasts slapped was something else. They were so large and sensitive, she _loved_ having them touched, teased, pinched, and slapped. Secretly she hoped to find a human who would do worse.

She made a great deal in gratuities that night - as much as her son Zevin collected from all the gobbo carrots and lettuces he lugged to market - and when all was said and done, and she worked to put out the lights and clean the stains of revelry from the floors and tables, the rancher Smith lingered and took her aside to make a proposition that Zukie’s pleasingly large ears perked to hear. As he talked, her eyes gleamed ever-brighter with understanding and anticipation.

It was an unusual request, but the prospect filled brimmed with possibilities. This, she knew, could be her chance to really motivate her son.

 

* * *

 

“Aw, no way, ma!” Zevin whined, letting his forehead thump to the wooden table that dominated their kitchen. His hands planted themselves on his temples as if trying to protect his brain from the news she’d just relayed. “Anyone but _him_! That kid is a big ol’ human jerk!”

WA-BONK! A soup ladle careened off of his head and clattered into the sink. “Zevin Grabble!” his mother scolded, standing all of two-foot one with her arms crossed and a dishwashing apron tied around her huge green boobs. “Humans’ll think we’re rude if you’re actin’ like that all the time!” She shook her scowling head. “I swear, you’re the complainiest gobbo that ever rolled a cabbage! We’re havin’ a special guest for a week and that’s final!”

Zevin moaned and rubbed the growing knot on his dome. The news that they were taking a human boy into their home, acting as a sort of surrogate family, had been disconcerting enough to Zevin. His mother was already viewed with suspicion by the other goblins in Tranzel Port; she was too friendly with humans, it was said -  too eager to please. She made more coins than most others of her kind as a result, and many goblins resented that. He was always urging her to pull back in her commerce with the humans, but to no avail. Zuki Grabble was the sort who didn’t care about anyone’s opinion - she did _what_ she wanted, _when_ she wanted, without a care for appearances. As a result, Zevin often felt outcast among both his goblin friends, who saw his mom as a human-lover, and human boys, who tended to bully the much shorter goblin children.

So, a human houseguest would have been bad enough, sight unseen. But when it had turned out to be _Zack Smith_ , his constant tormentor, darkening their door… well, that had just been too much for Zevin to hold his tongue. Zack was just one year older than him, but already more than twice as tall, and well-built for his age, showing the lean farmboy muscle that came with doing chores and bringing meat to market. The first letter of his name was about all they had in common. While Zevin was scrawny, short, and green, with a pronounced nose and ears, Zack was blue-eyed, blonde-haired, and handsome. He was already favored of many of the girls his age. Meanwhile, Zevin’s only prospect for courtship was Zizzie Pottle, a goblin girl who was nearsighted, buck-toothed, and favored ill-fitting paisley dresses that were somehow unflattering despite hiding her near-complete lack of development.

“Looks like I’ll be staying here for a while, greenie,” Zack said, ducking into the main doorway of their hut, which was cluttered with brick-a-brack. “Bet you never saw this coming, huh?” His head nearly bumped into their ceiling as he moved, and Zevin rolled his eyes as Zuki puttered cutely around the kitchen to arrange a path for Zack to reach the table and sit down. The main hut was one of three buildings in their homestead, each separated by a short walk, with the other two being his mother’s sleeping space and Zevin’s own.

“Zack’ll be here till church day,” Zuki clarified, pulling out a rough-hewn wooden chair for the boy with almost worshipful obsequiousness. “And if we get along ‘til Maester Smith returns from the capital, sellin’ his horses,  he sez the job of nanny for him and his kin is mine! Now stop your grousin’, Zevvie, and greet our guest proper-like, before I clout your ass backward!”

Zack sat down on the chair, his human boy body much too big for it, his knees unable to fit beneath. He then shot Zevin such a shit-eating grin of knowing arrogance that the goblin boy nearly rolled his eyes out of his head and down the street. Yet under his mother’s stern gaze, he managed a greeting. “H-Hello, Zack. Welcome to our house.”

“Thanks, short-stuff,” Zack replied, his voice bemused. “Don’t worry about me. My dad says I’m to do _exactly_ as your mom says.” He cast a leering glance at Zuki’s breasts, and the goblin woman uttered a flattered tittering laugh, causing her chest to jiggle. Zevin looked back and forth between them incredulously. _Was his busty goblin mother flirting with a 13-year-old human kid?_ She looked like a flustered maiden who had just been handed a bouquet of roses by her desired suitor!

“Looks like you’re all sweaty from working on that farm!” Zuki chided Zack, putting her short-fingered green hand on one of the boy’s well-formed shoulders, seeming to savor every striation and cut of youthful muscle. Zack was wearing pants and suspenders with no shirt, showing off his smooth, athletic upper half to anyone who wanted a peek, as Zuki clearly did. Her green skin stood out starkly against his light skin, and she rubbed a thumb over his shoulder, cooing at the firm, springy feel of it. “You’d better go wash up before dinner! We’re havin’ gobbo stew!” She pointed out the rear entrance of the hut. “From the back door it’s only a hundred paces to the river!” As she emphasized the direction, she leaned against Zack’s shoulder and bent forward, letting her huge breasts hang down weightily, looking as if they might tear right through the leather fabric of her top. Zuki was dressed rather sparsely, and both her son and her new guest were able to get an eyeful of her huge tits as they strained at a top that was really just a pair of criss-crossing boulder hammocks, exposing her belly and cleavage. Her nipples, large, raised, the tips inverted, were obvious as mound shapes at the tip of each wobbling, bouncing endowment.

Zack rose from his seat, nearly striking his head on the ceiling again, and walked toward the rear exit with a knowing smirk on his face. The look on Zuki’s face as she watched his young, lean body in locomotion was unmistakable, and just as she missed no detail of the human boy’s sweaty frame as it moved, Zevin missed no detail of the way her eyes washed over his rival’s pectorals, abdominals and buttocks. As soon as Zack was out the door, the goblin boy turned to his mother. “Jeez, ma, what’s with you?”

Zuki stood staring at the door for a moment, not responding. Then, she blinked and turned to Zevin. “What? Sorry, I wasn’t listenin’!” she admitted, and then walked with purpose toward the back door, following Zack.

“Ma!” Zevin objected. “Where are you goin’?”

“I’m going to wash up myself, nosey!” she griped, not looking back. “Watch the stew! If the carrot slices start soggin’, lower the heat!”

With that, she was gone, and Zevin found himself alone, listening to the stew pot bubble thickly. His mother, washing herself in the stream at the same time as that human boy? He glanced at the stew grumpily, contemplating adding an extra-hot dose of gobbo peppers as revenge for his mom’s inattention and Zack’s many months of shabby treatment at market. In the end, though, he slid down from his chair and, grabbing the same ladle that had bounced off his forehead just minutes earlier, began to stir.

 

* * *

 

 

Zuki peeked out from behind a stout oak tree as Zack waded into the stream, her golden eyes reflected with the setting sun of early evening. She had always found human boys to be extremely attractive; it was a common opinion in goblin matrons of a certain age, since young humans tended to be closer to goblin stature and height than adults. For this reason, goblin women had a reputation for being ‘cougars’ who were more than happy to relieve young human boys of their virginities. What humans lacked in ears, hand, and foot size, they made up for with length of limbs. And that wasn’t the only length that Zuki was interested in observing! The way that Zack’s pants clung to his legs as they were soaked by the river was giving her all the information she needed to confirm her suspicions!

“Willikers!” she exclaimed, her voice a high whisper. “He’s got a basket that could choke a dragon!” Her golden eyes seemed to grow with wonder as she watched the boy’s wet britches sag under the weight of what seemed to be a disproportionately-sized coil of thick sausage! Her plump lower lip pouted between her teeth as she watched the water splash and slide off of his smooth, chiseled body. All that young, lean, farm-bred muscle became a temptation she could no longer resist, and she stepped from behind the tree and slid her leather halter from her shoulders.

“Lemme help you get all clean!” she chirped, and the boy looked back over his shoulder with a knowing look that was not quite surprise. This coolness, and the ability to take such a situation in stride, was far different from the neurotic complaining of her son, and the contrast made the goblin matron even more aware of the differences between her offspring and this young, developing bull of another race. Zack, like his father, was the sort who would take what he wanted. Her own son would just complain about it.

Zack’s greedy smile was the outward expression of his wish coming true. It was well known that Zuki Grabble had the biggest pair of milk tanks in Tranzel Port - human or goblin - and they were a source of mystical tale-telling among the human boys who were old enough to be interested in such things. Late at night they regaled each other with tales of what they would do to those massive, round, jiggling greenskin fuck-juggs if they were within arms reach. Yet his father had given him very specific instructions; that he should follow Zuki’s commands to the letter, and make no ruckus of his own account. She was, after all, the adult in the household.

“Come into the shallows and I’ll give you a scrub!” she offered, producing a washcloth from a nearby basin. “I can’t wade out that far without my head goin’ under!” He smiled his toothy smile again and approached her, taking big, wading steps, his britches slung low on his hips to reveal the smooth, hairless striations of his youthful pelvis. His individual abdominal muscles glistened beneath a haze of water, and his long blonde hair lay against his neck in a soaked crescent. The picture of perfect youth. Zuki’s golden eyes took in every detail hungrily… especially the fat, swollen tube of flesh that was satcheled in the crotch of Zack’s pants.

He reached the shallows and let his suspenders fall from his shoulders, sitting in the soft sand and ankle deep water of the shoreline, and Zuki began to rub the rag up and down his back. It wasn’t long before she was pressing in closer and closer, and her heavy, soft breasts moved against him with their obvious heat and weight. She was so short that his head still nearly overtopped hers, even seated with his wrists over his knees.  
  
“We call this a ‘gobbo wash’!” she peeped at him, giggling. “Just my way of sayin’ welcome to the family!” She wrung the washcloth out over his back and began to scrub him with her huge breasts, using her forearms to mop his flesh with their heavy softness.

“Do you wash your son this way, too?” Zack asked, arching an eyebrow, and Zuki blushed as she continued to press her tits into his neck and shoulders.

“Not for a long time,” she responded. “Zevvie is shy about gettin’ in the buff nowadays!” She leaned over Zack’s shoulder and looked down at his crotch. “What about you? Humans don’t wear pants when they get clean, do they?”

“You want to clean me everywhere, huh?” Zack asked. His eyes were dancing with mischief.

Zuki gulped and blushed. “Y-yeah,” she said, he voice lower. “I’ll give you a real thorough washin’! I… I want to clean every bit of ya!” She lowered her voice a little, before adding, in what was almost an ashamed whisper: “Even the dirtiest parts.”

Zack rose from the water and turned toward her, a 13-year-old boy towering over the adult female goblin who was for all intents and purposes his babysitter for the week. She was small and cute enough that he could scoop her right up, but he only stood like a scarecrow and extended his arms out and down. “So go ahead and clean me,” he said. “If that’s what you want to do.”

It was. She started with his right arm first, pressing her breasts together around his hand and wrist, squeezing them together, stopping occasionally to wet them with water and then return to work. Her large, protruding areolas, with their textured pores and inverted nipples, were titillated by their contact with the boy, and she punctuated her cleaning duties with high-pitched gasps and moans as his unyielding human body scraped against her most sensitive parts. While she worked, moving from hand to wrist to upper arm (with Zack having to stoop in order for her to reach this area), he talked with her, asking her about her son.

“Has Zevin ever said anything about me?” Zack asked, and Zuki stood right in front of him, using her huge breasts to spread water on his taut, flat midsection. His pants were sagging far down his hips she could see every detail of his hairless, developing pubic area, and even brushed her nose against it, as if wanting to inhale the essence of his body.

“Zevvie told me you played tricks on him,” she admitted. The fat, clothing-wrapped pipe of Zack’s penis was just inches from her blushing face. “And… you give him a beatin’ sometimes!” She stooped to wrap her breasts around Zack’s knee and calf. They were large and pliable enough to easily titfuck the boy’s leg, and indeed, the washing motion she employed was the same sort of motion.

“What do you think of that?” Zack asked, as she rolled up each of his pantlegs, sliding her tits along his shins, worshipfully washing each leg in turn. She went about the task with a mix of matronly indulgence and indecent interest.

“Oh I… don’t know!” Zuki replied, sounding a bit flustered, thinking about Zack’s powerful limbs manhandling her son - the very same limbs she was washing with her wet, heavy tits! “Zevin is always complainin’, but he’s got to toughen up.” She had finished with Zack’s arms, legs, shoulders, and belly. There was only one place left to clean - the area covered by his pants.

“You know,” Zack said, “I guess I do give your son a pretty hard time.” Zuki’s small hands moved to his waistband and began to pull it even lower, revealing his smooth pubic area.

“Tell me,” Zuki suggested, her voice low and conspiratorial, her hands still pulling at the athletic boy’s pants as if she were drawing a shade. The band began to reveal a thick cockshaft that glistened with wetness, pinkish in color and completely hairless, as wide around as her own arm.

“I call him names.”  
  
“Oh, ya?” She swallowed and continued to pull. “That’s… that’s good!” Inch after sweaty, coiling inch of fat young cock was being unfurled in front of her, just inches from her expressive face. She had his pants pulled down past his buttocks and his cock still wasn’t fully revealed! The hot musk of sweaty farm work blew in her face, mixing with the smell of the reed and bullrushes. This human boy, who bullied her son every day, had the biggest, most virile _donkey dick_ she could have ever imagined!

“I beat him up pretty bad.”

“Thats-” Zuki gulped. Zack’s waistband was down to his knees and finally his cockhead, mushroom-shaped and uncut, was becoming visible. His penis was easily over a foot long, and it wasn’t even hard. It bobbed and banged against the supple flesh of his boyish thigh like a weighted crescent. “That’s amazin’!” she finished. Was she talking about Zack’s treatment of her son? Or what was being displayed in front of her hungry eyes? In truth, every bit of what was happening was completely agreeable to her.

She reached out to grip Zack’s cock. The length was so heavy, so unwieldy, as if it were bursting at the seams with the need to dominate and impregnate. Her tiny green hands could not come close to encircling the girth. As she took a tentative grip, his meat banged against the inside of his leg and a haze of sweat droplets glistened in the setting sun. There were few veins, but those it did have were huge, no doubt needing to pump ungodly amounts of blood into such a monster. For Zuki, it was love at first sight. Even the horniest, burliest ranchers at the Mixer couldn’t boast a slab of fuckmeat that was even close to what her barely-teen guest was packing!

“I can stop bullying him if you want,” Zack went on. “My dad says _you’re_ the one in charge.” His voice was filled with a dangerous, mocking obedience, but Zuki barely heard him in any case. She was staring at his balls - two full, smooth, low-hanging orbs that were absolutely enormous; flawless in their symmetry. She cupped one and lifted it, it more than filled her diminutive hand, the human boy had such a big, cum-filled sack that his scrotum spilled out over each side of her palm. She could sense the sick, sloshing heat of it!

“N-no!” she blurted, still staring. To think, the boy that was smackin’ and wackin’ her ever-whiny son had _this_ pair of big fucking balls hanging between his legs! “I… I want ya to do it!”

“Yeah? Even though you’re his mom, you want me to keep beating him up every day?”

“Yeah! ‘Cause… ya _deserve_ ta do it!” She exhaled with the sinful admission, blowing hot breath on the boy’s huge prick. “Ya deserve it ‘cause human boys are… so big n’ strong!” She was standing directly in front of him, pressed up against him, and let his cock fall from her hands. It slumped onto her wet cleavage like a dead python, and Zuki let some spittle drip in a waterfall from her full-lipped mouth, mixing it with the water that was beading on her flesh, making her huge breasts glisten. Her darker green areolas stood out in puffy hills on each breast, and when she used her forearms to press her breasts together around Zack’s fat cock and begin scrubbing up and down, these met together on the other side of his shaft. Enormous as the boy was, her breasts were large enough to make much of his shaft disappear. Only the base was visible near her belly, and the tip emerging from the top, scandalously close to her mouth.

“Do ya really beat up Zevvie?” she said, sounding excited. “Do ya really give him a good smackin’?” Her boobs bobbed up and down, up and down, squeezing and milking that big boy-prick, while she entreated him to share the details of his superiority.

“Yeah,” Zack assured her. “I pull his ears. I punch his guts. Sometimes I lift him up and hang him by the shirt with my meat, while the other kids point and laugh!”

Far from being outraged by this news, Zuki seemed even more turned on. “Good!” she moaned, and bit her lip as she imagined the scene, this powerful, tall human boy slapping her own flesh and blood around without a care for propriety. “You can do whatever ya want to him! Once Zevvie learns how big and strong you are, he’ll come around and start flyin’ right!” The foreskin near the top of Zack’s cock bunched and stretched in time with her upward, milking tit-job, and she moaned as she pressed her nipples together around the fleshy shroud and peeled it, revealing his pink, throbbing knob and a generous coating of hot, stinky smegma. Immediately her nostrils flared and her golden eyes focused on the bounty of sticky, chunky filth.  
  
“Jeezum, you’re dirtier than I thought! I gotta give ya an extra special cleanin’!” she said, and then dipped her face down, fastening her mouth lewdly to his swollen cocktip and beginning to vacuum suck it while working her powerful, agile gobbo tongue around his crown. She slobbered lewdly, gathering thick chunks of hot, musky dick cheese and filling her mouth with them, using her tits to hold the boy’s foreskin in place so she could delve her tongue deep inside it. She made satisfied noises as she sucked up the most fermented lumps of smegma and swirled them in her mouth until they melted back into sweat and cum and piss. She happily swallowed this mixture down, not hesitating. “Gobbo cleanin’ at your service!” she said, and winked at the boy, lifting her mouth off of his glistening, throbbing cock, which was now rising to full hardness and sticking further out of her cleavage.

“Even though I beat on your own son every day, you’re still cleaning my cock and eating all of my dick cheese?” Zack asked, his face a mix between astonishment and disgust. His father had hinted to him that it would be this way - that the ‘greenskin mom’ was ripe for the plucking, and that he could take her for his first sexual experience any time he wanted. _But you won’t have to do much,_ the elder smith had told him. _If you play it coy, she’ll come to you._

Zuki blushed, then pressed her tits together harder around his shaft. “I’ll do it any time,” she assured. “We gobbos are good at cleanin’... and if you get all sweaty and dirty from smashin’ Zevvie around, just come by the house and lick your pole totally clean!” Her titjob became more intense. “Just make sure you don’t wash first,” she went on. “An’ tell me all about how you bullied him, while I suck your huge, stinky cock!”

Her depravity and seeming lack of filial responsibility was too much for Zack to take, especially when combined with her cuteness, short stature, and the amazing sensation of her pillowy breasts milking his rock-hard schlong. “Aww, shit!” he hissed through his teeth, too inarticulate in the moment of release to continue teasing her. “I’m gonna… gonna-”

He gasped and a fat, whitish-yellow worm of semen, as thick as Zuki’s pinky finger, shot up from the tip of his dick and flopped directly onto her face. It was as viscous as jelly, and Zuki cooed appreciatively as her water-dappled features were cleanly bisected by it, immediately sticking her tongue out to wiggle against it, jostling the fat cum worm and tugging it around where her tip could touch it. Though Zack quickly regained control of himself, reducing what could have been an explosion to just a single-shot, the effect it had on Zuki was obvious. She was totally worshipful of his thick, human cum, reaching up to grip the chunky strand between two fingers and pull it from her face, dangling it.

“Wow! Human boys really are amazin’!” she breathed, and then brought the ultra-thick jizz worm to her mouth, dangling it like a baited hook and opening wide, closing her lips around it, and then sucking, savoring the unbelievably virile strand. She fellated the cum strand like a dick, pursing her shapely lips and blowing it, and after four or more seconds of sucking, it still hadn’t broken. “Gosh! It’s as thick as tar! One shot ’a this stuff n’ you’ll get your gal instantly pregnant! But you don’t have to worry about that with us gobbos!” She lewdly suctioned her mouth and slurped the jizz worm up like a strand of pasta, before opening up and allowing Zack to see her chewing it. “It smells real strong too!” she went on, her eyes rolling back dreamily. “But I like that!” She swallowed in exaggerated fashion, letting the young boy see his genetic material slide down her throat and into her belly, rubbing her guts with satisfaction afterward.

Astounded, Zack felt Zuki’s hand reach out and grip his own, moving it to one of her huge, wet breasts. “Aint’cha ever wanted to try this?” she goaded him, raising a devilish purple eyebrow. “I know you human boys are always starin’!” She seemed as hot as a firecracker. “I need to get clean too, so give ‘em a good scrub.”

Zack squeezed experimentally. Her breast was large, wet, unspeakably soft. It was a tactile adventure he’d wanted all his life, and the reality of it was even better than his fantasy. The texture was like nothing else. He thought absurdly of a cow’s udder, of which he’d milked many, but this was better; it was weighty but oh-so-marshmallow soft, with the large, puffy nipples being more firm - the tips were hiding now, but he could sense that if he dug his fingers or his tongue into those inverted bugs, he could tug them out, oh yes.

“Ah! You can be rougher with em’!” Zuki assured him, puffing her chest out to give the boy full access. “Do whatever ya’ want It won’t hurt ‘em!” Indeed, she knew it might hurt a _little_ , but it would be nothing compared to the pleasure she’d receive. When Zack dug his fingers deeper into her titflesh and then began to grind her mounded areolas between his thumb and forefinger, she cried out in ecstasy.

“How are they so big when you’re so small!?” the boy wondered aloud, and continued to squeeze. Green flesh poured out between his gripping fingers as he groped and pulled and mashed them.

“The gods made me special, I guess!” Zuki wailed. “Or maybe it was that wizard’s spell! But you can do more than that! Don’t you wanna smack ‘em?”

Zack hesitated for a second and blinked. Smack ‘em? The idea of rearing his hand back and letting fly, watching those pendulous, wobbling funbags bounce to one side and then back to the other, spraying droplets of water, was enticing indeed. But such overt violence made him hesitate, at least a little. He had no problem giving that nerdy Zevin a knuckle-sandwich, that was just business between boys. But an adult?

“Come on!” Zuki taunted, sounding intense. “Beat on me like you beat on Zevvie! You know you wanna! Us gobbos can take it!”

Yet he still couldn’t let his hand fly. He didn’t quite understand the _why_ . He understood fucking, the way adults did it, and he understood bullying. But the goblin mom seemed to be getting something out of this he didn’t comprehend. Did she _like_ being bullied? The longer he stared at her wanton face, the more she began to change from an adult into something else. An object. A whore who would sell out her own son just for some human boy cock. Nothing to be respected. Nothing to be feared. No reason to hesitate.

“Come on, scaredy-cat!” Zuki taunted, and Zack’s hand flew and backhanded her right in the face. She cried out and then shuddered, looking back up at him with watering golden eyes as she nibbled her bottom lip. “Nnngh! That’s it. It feels so good when a big-dicked human boy slaps me!” He paintbrushed her face again, she moaned. Then again. Two more times. He moved his opposite hand to her throat and squeezed. “Do it!” she entreated him, her voice raspy through his grip. “Choke me while you slap my big ol’ titties! Punch ‘em! Beat ‘em black and blue!”

Zack was in a rage. Not only was she ordering him around, but she was nothing more than a disgusting whore. It made him angry just to look at her. This was the lesson his father had wanted to teach him, he realized - a lesson about the difference between goblins and men. These were dirty, filthy greenskins, not civilized. He could do whatever he wanted, and in his state of agitation, he wanted to do quite a bit. He lifted Zuki up by the throat, choking her, and started directing huge, flailing slaps at her tits, spanking them, making them jiggle out in wide, swaying arcs with each impact of his human palm. Purple hand-prints began to appear on her flesh as his strikes went from half a dozen to a dozen.

Still she egged him on, wiggling her airborne legs and calling on him to _hit harder, really beat her fat tits_ . He dumped her into the shallows and found a thin branch, made limber by the damp. He stood over her and beat her enormous jugs with it, whipping the length down into her, leaving hash marks behind. The loud snap of each impact added to the chorus of his yells of exertion and her orgasmic cries. Her hand was stuffed into the front of her short, leather bottoms, fingering furiously as she turned side to side in the sand. This was what she had wanted! Zack may have played it cool at first, but attentions had quickly brought out the human in him - and she knew from experience and rumor that human boys, young ones, were the cruelest humans of all. Now, he was turning every bare, youthful fiber of muscle in his body to the task of whipping her tits, and it felt _amazing_. Her pelvis surged upward and she cried out with a lewd, brutal orgasm.

“You fuckin’ greenskin slut!” Zack hissed, and tossed the branch aside, into the shallows. His arm was aching from beating her so hard, and yet she was cumming her brains out from it. He could think of no act that would express what he thought of her, but the one that came closest came in time with his biological urges. He stood over her heaving body and took his massive fuckmeat in one hand, aiming the half-hard tool down at her and beginning to piss. “This is what I think of goblins!” he breathed, and as his heavy stream battered her stinging breasts, Zuki started her moaning anew.

“This is what I call gettin’ clean!” she chirped, and began to rub his copious emission into her huge breasts, greasing them up with the yellow, acrid, bubbly waste. “I want you to wash me like this all the time!” She writhed and rubbed and twisted in the sand, getting her tits and face blasted by the thick piss blast from her 13-year-old guest’s fat human fuckhose, loving every second of the humiliation. It had been instinctual for Zack to piss on her, as he was a veteran of a great many piss-related pranks played on goblin and human rivals alike, most of which involved soaking other people’s property. Zevin’s carrots and cabbages had been no exception to this rule, and the goblin boy had not dared turn his back on market days, lest his inventory carry the fresh scent of pee for the afternoon rush. Now, Zack was doing the same thing, not just to Zevin’s goods, but to his mother! The thought filled his bullying soul with a dark sense of joy. He looked down intently as he hosed Zuki’s gurgling, moaning mouth full of his hot, smelly piss, watching her swallow once, twice, three times, four times, until her small green belly was beginning to swell. Even with the evening breeze, the area started to reek of hot, sour waste.

“Gllnnngh!” she gagged, huffed, and then burped cutely, before addressing Zack has the looming mounds of her own beaten breasts. “You piss as much as a horse and it smells real strong! So never mind usin’ the privy or the weeds! You’re an honored gobbo guest, and you can use my mouth as a toilet any time ya like!” She licked a sheen of hot piss from her lips and offered Zack an indulgent wink.

The boy’s cock immediately began to harden against at the idea. “What if your son is around?” he asked. “You wouldn’t want him to see something like _that_ , would you?”

“It’s no big deal!” Zuki insisted, propping herself up to one elbow. Her tits lay atop each other in massive green mounds. “That kid needs to learn that life ain't all roses n’ sunshine! Heck, knowin’ you beat up Zevvie makes me want to drink your piss even more!” She rose to her feet jauntily, seemingly recovered from her ordeal of tit-beating with no ill effects, aside from bruising and stick-shaped marks. She walked to Zack, leaned forward, and planted an adoring kiss on his cockhead, cradling it against her cheek like a treasured artifact. “Now, let’s go back in. A growing boy like you needs gobbo stew!”

 

* * *

 

Zevin’s time obediently stirring the thick stew was spent in a state of glum suspicion. He’d heard noises from the direction of the river as he laboriously rotated the wooden ladle around the cauldron of bubbling mutton and carrots. Like most goblins, he had very large ears, and acute hearing to match, and as such he heard snippets and hints that otherwise would have been stolen by the wind. Strange slapping noises. Strange squealing noises. A high pitched, enthusiastic voice that sounded like his mother, though he couldn’t be sure what was being said. Whatever was going on, the two of them were taking their sweet time, and his scrawny wrists were beginning to ache from his task.

“Jeez, ma, give it a rest, will ya? What is it with you and humans?” he whined, his stomach growling. He looked left and right, thinking he might sample the stew, but the rules in the Grabble house were no PICKIN’, no SNACKIN’ and definitely no SAMPLIN’ a bubbling pot. If his mom came back and saw him-

“We’re back, Zevvie!” came his mother’s voice, and she and Zack came through the low door one after the other. “Back n’ all clean! You keepin’ that stew from settlin’ on the bottom?”

Zevin blinked. His mother’s clothes were very disheveled, wet from the river, and it seemed she mostly hadn’t bothered to dry herself. Her hair was plastered to her neck and her leather halter and shorts were drenched. The foremost odor in the air was stew, but his large and sensitive nose detected another… something he usually associated with a squat in the woods. This was urine, of a rather strong and acrid vintage.  
  
Zuki pulled a chair out for Zack, who was toweling himself off with some of the dishcloths and tossing them haphazardly away, showing zero respect as usual. “Come and siddown!” the goblin matron entreated, indulging the boy. “You’re gonna eat like a king!” She gestured for Zevin to take the pot from over the fire and begin to ladle it out into bowls, which he did, making sure not to spill any of the rich, aromatic brew. He handed these to his mother, each in turn, doused the cookfire, and turned around.

His mother was seated at the table right next to Zack, leaning against his shoulder adoringly. His own chair was all the way on the other side. Most disconcertingly, Zuki had placed all three helpings in front of the human boy, leaving none for herself and, indeed, for her own son. Zevin’s eyes went wide. Humans, being far larger than goblins, were well known among his kind to eat like pigs, taking in three or four times as much food as a goblin could manage. Surely his mother didn’t intend for Zack to consume the entire stew!

“Mmm, you need to get your strength back after that!” Zuki cooed into Zack’s ear, leaning against him and rubbing his shoulder adoringly.

_After that? After WHAT?_ Zevin blinked and walked over to his far-flung wooden seat. _What does that mean?_

“Uh, ma-” he said, pointing a finger at the stew bowls. “My stew-”

But Zuki only waved a hand and caressed Zack’s hair. “Don’t be greedin’, Zevvie. Our guest is three times as big as ya, so he needs three times the stew!”

“But that’s _all_ the stew!”

Zuki ignored her son and raised a spoon laden with potatoes, carrots and mutton to Zack’s mouth. The boy happily chomped it down, and Zuki slid onto his thigh to continue the process of worshipfully feeding him. “If Zack decides to leave some, you can have it, Zevvie,” she assured her son, though not looking at him. “But if not, then too darn bad!”

“Maaaaa!” Zevin whined. “I’m hungry!”

“Then go lick the bottom o’ that stewpot!” Zuki replied, still not making eye contact and lifting another spoon to Zack’s mouth. She was straddling the boy’s thigh, and the arm not spooning had disappeared below the table. “I need to feed Zack. He’s human boy so he’s absolutely ravenous!”

Zevin’s shoulders fell. He watched sullenly as his busty, lake-wet mother clung to his rival and fed him every bit of stew from the pot. She wiped his lips when juices slid down, and in general treated him like a king, all in the name of ‘hospitality’. But the goblin boy knew there was more to it. His mother was just way too friendly with the humans.

“Do you want some?” Zack asked Zuki, rubbing her butt unapologetically as she lay against him. He even gave her breasts a squeeze, causing Zevin’s eyes to grow even wider.

The goblin matron only laughed and replied suggestively with half-lidded eyes. “Mmm, you already gave me so much hot, bubbly stew at the lake!” Her hand moved under the table again. “Straight from the source!”

“Come on, I insist. Your son worked hard to stir this stew. Didn’t you, shorty?” He winked at Zevin and then took in a big mouthful and chewed it thoroughly, before grabbing Zuki, making her moan… and then letting the chewed up mouthful of food fall from his mouth into hers. It was an act of shocking intimacy - and Zuki moaned and sucked up the masticated morsels, swishing them around in her mouth and wiggling her tongue in the slop, savoring it, before gulping it down.

“Wow! Your spit makes it taste even better!” she cooed, pressing up closer against Zack’s side and causing her huge boobs to squish against his ribcage.

Zevin, who was looking on with disbelief, was too shocked to say anything. The human boy noticed this and addressed him. “What’s the matter, shorty? I thought goblins did that sort of thing. I’m just trying to feel at home, here. Besides, your mom likes it!”

“Maybe with kids who aren’t old enough to chew because they have no _teeth_ ,” Zevin corrected. “Kids don’t do it with their _parents_. And since when do you care about gobbo customs anyway?” He slapped the table and pointed at his mom. “Ma, why are you puttin’ up with this galoot? He’s just bein’ a jerk and you’re playin’ right along! Is something goin’ on between you two?”

“Stop bein’ paranoid, Zevvie,” Zuki replied, her face perturbed. “I’m just bein’ a good gobbo host and givin’ good gobbo hospitality! You should try it sometime instead of whinin’ and complainin’ through every day! Washin’ a human boy up and sharin’ food are just things that gobbo moms should do! And I’m gonna show that Smith that I have what it takes to be a nanny!”

It sounded plausible enough, but Zevin’s eyes shifted down to the way her arm was below the table. It seemed to be moving, rubbing, stroking _something_. Zack, meanwhile, was chewing another huge mouthful of food and looking over at Zevin with a self-satisfied expression that was both arrogant and purposeful. Without hesitation, he opened his gob and let a mess of chewed up meat and carrots pour onto Zuki’s face in a sloppy, lumpy pile, covering her features. He didn’t even try to get it in her mouth, or preserve the pretense of it being an ancient feeding ritual. Yet Zuki only cooed and thanked him in her high-pitched voice: “Ooh! Thank you for spitting so much chewed up, spitty food on me! I’ll eat it all!”

Zack stared at Zevin as his goblin mom shoveled the pasty, saliva-rich crud into her mouth. His expression sent the message that he could degrade and humiliation the boy’s mom as much as he wanted, and she would just sit there and take it. Love it even. Zevin buried his head in his hands. _This can’t get any worse_ , he told himself, but as with so many other things, he was wrong.

Zuki, with smears of food still on her pretty face, explained that Zack would be sleeping with her that night, in her bed, which would be increased in size by subtracting the goosefeather cushions from Zevin’s bed and adding them to her own. Zack was an honored guest, after all. Zevin protested to no avail that this would result in his own bed being devoid of anything but a comforter and the hard, cold floor, but as ever, his mother was not interested in complaints.

“If you wanna nice bed, you shoulda been born an elf!” Zuki insisted, sucking a morsel of pre-chewed food from her finger. “We gobbos make do! Ya gotta learn that, Zevvie.” She smiled indulgently as Zack finished off the last of the stew, burped loudly, and shoved the stewbowls across the table and in Zevin’s direction.

“Thanks for dinner, twerp,” Zack said, smiling and leaning back in his too-small chair. Zuki giggled, caressing his bare chest adoringly. Zack groped one of her huge breasts and goosed her ass inappropriately, not caring if Zevin saw. _Boys will be boys_ , her face seemed to explain. _And human boys are used to touchin’ and grabbin’ what they want! Kids’ stuff!_

Zevin’s stomach grumbled and he slumped further in his chair. And he didn’t really believe that his mother’s indulgence of Zack was entirely innocent. His mother was a lot of things, but dumb wasn’t one of them.

He would catch her in the act, he decided. Catch her in the act, and shame her into line.

 

* * *

 

 

Zevin didn’t sleep easily that first night. Occasionally he would hear a jostle or a peep of Zuki’s high voice, and after thirty minutes of intermittent sound, he rose and crept out into the night air, around the main hut, and toward his mother’s sleeping place.

The sleeping rooms had leather drapes instead of proper doors, and Zevin immediately saw the hint of movement in the space between drape and doorframe. The two of them were up to something, that was certain, but to understand exactly what, he would have to tiptoe closer and pull himself up to peer in the one small window. He made his move to do exactly that, but then heard Zack’s voice, and froze below the windowsill, remaining hidden.

“Shit, your throat is tight!”

Zuki’s voice responded, but not in words. The sounds that came were high-pitched choking, gagging, glottals.  The sound of goblin woman with something very large stuck in her windpipe. Zevin pressed his large ear to the wall and listened as Zack’s confident, youthful voice spoke out amidst his mother’s lewd groans.

“That’s it. Take it all. Jeez, I feel like I’m in your stomach!”

More choking noises, then:

“You’re still grabbing my ass like you want more? You have a thing for human kids, don’t you?”

There were slapping sounds, followed immediately by muffled moans from Zuki.

“I bet your son would love to know that I’m smacking you around just like I do to him, huh? Nnngh… shit, it’s like your whole body is squeezing my dick!”

Zevin’s eyes widened in disbelief as he continued to listen. His mother had lied right to his face at dinner - she was completely mucking it up with his biggest tormentor! There was certainly no room for doubt anymore, based on what he was hearing. Knowing that he shouldn’t, but not able to resist, he moved a flower pot to below the window and perched on it, raising himself up high enough that he could peer through the rough-hewn portal. On a low-lit night, with two candles burning within, he measured they wouldn’t be able to see him. And he could see everything. More than he wanted to.

The long-limbed, athletic human boy was _plowing_ his mother’s throat with his huge donkey dick!

Zuki was splayed out on her back, her limbs snugly pressed into the down mattress, and totally nude. Her face was directed toward the foot of the bed, her small legs toward the head, and Zack was above her, his long legs reaching past the bed and all the way to the floor. He was suspending himself like he was about to do a push-up, and also totally nude - Zevin could see every detail of his body, his round buttocks, his taut thighs, his sculpted back and shoulders. His penis extended in a fat, pink cylinder from his crotch to Zuki’s stretched, gagging mouth, and he was fucking her face like a stallion trying to impregnate a mare. Zack’s clenching asshole and fat balls were on full display as her railed his thick, veiny prick into Zuki’s mouth, taking powerful strokes and driving over a foot of meat deep into her guts.

The sounds she was making were inhuman, or at least ingoblin: “GLUUURCK! GRAAAAAUUCGH! HUUUARRRRK!” She gurgled and bubbled spit and throat slime out around the shaft of Zack’s cock and onto her own stretched and distended face, her eyes glassy with exertion. Strands of off-white goo connected her lips to the boy’s huge, hanging balls, which mopped her eyes and forehead wetly with each thrust. Even her large, triangular ears were splattered.

Zack’s cock was half of Zuki’s total body length, and so it seemed a complete miracle that she could take the whole length in her mouth and throat - yet that was exactly what was happening. The human boy was in the throes of intense ecstasy as he pounded away with deep strokes, flexing his smooth ass and driving his hips with each downward, scraping thrust, drilling Zuki’s head into the cushion. Every ninth or tenth stroke he would bury himself to the hilt and brace his hands on her tits, digging his cock around in her body like an alchemist grinding petals to powder. It was not an act of love, but an animalistic conquering, and amazingly, despite her distress, Zuki was able to reach around Zack’s waist with her arms and grope his supple, muscled boy-buttocks, pulling him in, entreating him to fuck her face even harder!

“Shit, I’m gonna fill you up!” Zack gasped, and he reached down to wrap his hands around Zuki’s throat as he buried his bone as far as it could go in her throat. Zevin saw this and at the same time heard an unspeakable noise - as though a thick, viscous slime were being spurted from a tube - emanating from inside his mother’s belly. When the human boy made a gasping, lewd noise of release along with the loud _spluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt_ , it was obvious that his huge, virile penis was _pissing_ one chunky, unbroken cum rope straight into her stomach. In that moment, watching his mother’s nude, green stomach begin to inflate from the sheer force of semen being pumped into it, Zevin became, for the first time, acutely aware of his own lack of endowment. As a young goblin, such things had never concerned him before. He wanted desperately to be treated the same as human boys, but the act of depravity before him was demonstrating the difference between the two races.

And his mother was _loving it_ . Zuki gurgled happily around the fat hose of 13-year-old cock as it unloaded inside her, rubbing her ever-increasing cum belly with lustful, caressing hands, as if the huge load being deposited inside her was a treasure on par with pregnancy. The humans had a saying to comfort boys and girls concerned about their physical attributes - ‘ _It’s what’s inside that counts_ ’ - but Zuki was firmly in the ‘size matters’, camp, much to her observing son’s chagrin. Zack rutted and scraped and spewed in her guts for more than a minute, his balls pulsing with the heavy load of sperm he was delivering, before he finally grunted and rolled off ingloriously, pulling his cum-sticky pipe from Zuki’s throat with a grotesque, sloppy noise. He looked spent, and she, satisfied.

“Ouuuuugh!” Zuki moaned, then her cheeks puffed out, she swallowed, and then uttered a high-pitched burp. “Jeezum! I look like I’m pregnant, ya filled me with so much cum!” The effect was even more pronounced because of her short height, and she gazed down at her swollen, slovenly cum-gut with awe. Her huge tits rested against it and her hands rubbed and shined up her taut green skin with the remnants of slime from her throat fuck, leaving her near-spherical bulge glistening. “This is why human boys can’t be beat!” She burped again, kicked her legs, and rose to a seated position on the edge of the bed. “Urk! Hold on!” she said, suddenly, and then heaved and vomited out a huge waterfall of cum down between her stubby thighs, splattering the hut’s stone foundation. Her stomach shrank a little, but not much. “Ugh! Guess even I can’t so much of your thick n’ stinky human semen!” Her stomach had shrunk a little with the cum vomiting, but not much.

Zack rose to sit next to her, his gangly boyish body looking huge in comparison to both Zuki and the bed as he sat with feet on the floor and knees shoulder-width apart, gathering his breath. His cum and spit-soaked cock was still hard and jutting up in front of his well-defined abdominals, the tip still dripping fat clumps of sperm. “Com’ere,” he said, and it was a statement, not a request. He picked up Zuki by her hips like a little doll and poised her wet pussy at his tip… but didn’t drop her.

“Tell me what you want!” he taunted her. “I’m not doing it unless you ask.”

“I wanna get fucked by the big dick of the boy who beats up my son!” Zuki cheered, her thighs splayed. She was looking comically down at the dick below herself, obviously filled with anticipation.

“Even though I’m this big? It might totally mess up your insides!”

“I can handle it!” Zuki insisted. “Us gobbos have our ways!”

“Then make sure you tell your son about this, you fuckin’ slut!” Zack growled, and then dropped Zuki down, beginning to slide her up and down his meat shaft like a tiny toy. Her eye-rolling, high-pitched squealing response was immediate. Her voluptuous, short body served as the perfect dick sleeve, making juicy slushing noises as she moved up and down, up and down. Her belly, still swollen with cum, nonetheless bulged out with the outline of Zack’s mammoth penis, the tip actually protruding in an outline that slid between her breasts. It was clear that her guts were being brutally rearranged, and she was loving every second of it.

“Nnngh! My gobbo womb is bein’ totally fucked up by human cock!” Zuki wailed, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. “The baby bag where my son Zevvie grew inside me is gettin’ stuffed fulla sweaty dick! I’m gonna cum!”

_Slllrch. Slllrk. Slllrch. Slllk._ Zevin was spared no detail as he watched his biggest rival and bully essentially _jack his big dick_ off using his mother’s tiny body. Wet, meaty stretching noises came from her body and her face was twisted into a lewd, humiliating, cross-eyed rictus. It was clear she was having a number of powerful orgasms, the way her body bent and her back arched. But the most striking detail of the coupling was how she was being manhandled like a little doll and dragged up and down what must have been 14 inches of long, thick boy-cock!

Zevin slid down from the windowsill, unwilling to watch anymore of his mother literally being used as a dick sleeve by the much larger human youth. The noises followed him all the way back to the cold floor of his unadorned sleeping room, and as he lay his head on the stone, they continued to serenade him as he considered his next course of action.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Zevin had it all planned.

He would wait in the kitchen, arms crossed. Once his mother returned home from her ‘errand’ with Zack, he would accuse the two of them of the inappropriate behavior, revealing that he knew everything about their tawdry relationship, and thus shaming his mother into curbing her weird obsession with humans.

The sun was beginning to set when he took his position. His mother had left with Zack in the early morning, leaving a hastily scrawled note - ‘Gone on a quick trip with Zack. Back late. Don’t let them rabbits nibble the garden! - Mom’. He waited, and waited, and waited. Hours passed. Finally, just as he thought they were gone for the evening and wouldn’t even show up for dinner, he heard footsteps outside the door. One set light and quick, one heavy and stomping. His mother, and Zack. There could be no doubt.

The door opened.

“Mom, I-” Zevin said.

_Mom, I know all about what you two have been doing_ was what he had intended to say. Followed by an enumeration of her various filial derelictions. The favoritism, the instant forgiveness of his bully, and of course, the stuff that happened in her bedroom. However, he only got two words in before his voice caught in his throat.

His mother’s tits were _enormous_.

She had left that morning already owning the largest pair of boobs in Tranzel Port, made especially so by their comparison to her cute and precocious goblin frame. Now, they were _five times as big_. Each one was as large as a fair-day pumpkin. As large as the rest of her entire body, in fact. She was bare-chested, for she owned no clothes that would fit such a mammoth pair of jugs, and her raised, puffy, inverted nipples were literally the size of a man’s head. Her titflesh as a whole was so huge, Zevin could easily have jumped onto one breast and clung to it with all four limbs, if that was what he had in mind.

“Waaaagh!” she complained, wobbling on her feet. “I’m still gettin used to the balance.” She even had to walk sideways through the door, and looked at her son as she gained entrance, ignoring his initial speech. “Whaddaya think, Zevvie? Zack likes ‘em better this way, so we paid a visit to that wizard I used to date! Turns out he’s always wanted to gimme an even bigger pair!”

Zevin was aghast. “Ma, you did this because _he_ asked you to?” the boy whined.

“Of course!” Zuki replied. “I’d do whatever Zack wants! His big ol’ cock is so great, I’d do just about anything he could think of! That’s why I got these tits! Now he can beat n’ fuck me just how he wants!”

“But they don’t even fit on your body!”

Zuki shrugged as though she didn’t care, and grunted cutely as she hefted her huge chest onto the dinner table. Her twin fuckbags sloshed and bounced on the wood in rubbery mounds. “I had the wizard do these extra special! Zack can even stick his cock in ‘em! And we’ve been waitin’ to get home to try it!”

Zevin blinked. _Zack can can stick his… what!?_

“You’re about to get a front-row seat, twerp!” the blonde-haired boy crowed. He was swearing his simple farmhand pants and undershirt, and tore his button-fly open to lay his long, floppy slab of milky-complexioned human cock on the table. Again, Zevin was made to feel inadequate as the swollen hose of meat was large enough to actually make a fleshy impact noise. “I’m gonna use your mom’s big fat cow tits as my personal dick warmer!”

“Ooh, that sounds great!” Zuki chirped, flopping onto her back on the table. Her indecent, enormous jugs rolled to either side of her, nearly covering the table’s service and hanging off the edge besides. “Fill ‘em up with your extra thick n’ smelly human boy-cum!”

Zevin watched in a state of shock as a standing Zac pressed his hardening cock knob against one of his mother’s huge, dark green nipples. He could see the pores of her flesh straining and bending; there was a fleshy crunch as her swollen areola began to dilate and give way. The wet, gristly sound made it easy to visualize what was happening - her milk ducts dilation and stretching into a vagina passage, bumpy, fat-rich tissue being plowed aside and abrading the boy’s monster cock with unspeakable sensations of pleasure. In what seemed like an optical illusion, Zack’s long, fat cock _disappeared_ inch by inch into Zuki’s enormous fleshy orb. He gripped it desperately, his fingers sinking into the soft and pliable tissue, hold it steady in the same way a man might grip the hips of a sexual conquest, as he began to thrust.

Wet, spreading sounds became more pronounced as Zuki’s sensitive milk ducts were stretched into a moist, inviting dick channel. Zack was able to fuck her breast all the way to the base, pumping in and up, to the extent that the shape of his cocktip pressed against against the flesh nearest her chest and made a phallic shape. “Gawwwwd! It feels so amazin’!” Zuki wailed, her golden eyes lurid with strange new sensations. “My body is gettin’ fucked up!” Each thrust drew a moan from her throat and as Zack withdrew, her hot titflesh seemed to apply suction to his pipe, clinging to it and flattening horizontally before bouncing back to a wobbly sphere shape with each thrust.

“Watch me cum in your mom’s slutty tit-pussy you little shit!” Zack growled, and pounded his taut pelvis into the buoyant flesh of her breast, bowing it inward and pressing himself as deep as he could go. His fat balls flopped against the lower side of the mammoth breast and his hairless asshole clenched along with buttocks as he lived a sexual experience that only a 13-year-old could possibly dream up - firing his wad deep into the wet, warm, soft confines of a hot shortstack gobbo mom’s absolutely massive tit. He gasped and huffed with exertion as he emptied his balls, shot after thick shot of ultra-thick, chunky cum turning Zuki’s milk tank into a semen tank. Zevin could _hear_ the powerful squirts of sperm and actually _see_ Zuki’s flesh fluttering as it blasted into her insides - and she was loving every second of it! The orgasms from her newly-minted gigantic boobs, which had been made ultra-sensitive, were constant.

When Zack pulled his moist, dripping cock-hose from Zuki’s tit, a huge creampie of thick semen immediately followed, slopping into the floor near the kitchen table. Zuki moaned, indicating the spewing of semen from her new orifice - accompanied by a sound like a deflating zeppelin - was nearly as pleasurable as being fucked.

“Ma,” Zevin said, his high-pitched, youthful voice shaky. “You gotta stop this. Every gobbo in the village says you’re a human lover. And now you don’t even care enough about me to hide it! Well, I’ve had enough of this!” He drew himself up to his full height of… two-and-a-half feet, and tried to make his voice sound as authoritative as possible. It had taken a while, but he was tired of being kicked around. Zevin Grabble, who until that point had been rudderless and lazy in his approach to life, had been galvanized into action! “You gotta choose right now between your family and your… weird hobbies.” He looked down at his own crotch self-consciously, knowing that if size was all his mom cared about, she would never respect him. “If you don’t cut this out n’ throw this galoot out of here, I’m packin’ up my stuff and leavin’! You’ll never see me again!”

Zevin smiled with self-satisfaction. He had given his mother the ultimate ultimatum. She would have to choose between him and-

“I’ll choose Zack and his huge cock!” Zuki said, immediately.

Zevin’s jaw dropped. “Whaaaaaat!?” he wailed.

“Zevvie, you’ve been needin’ a kick to get you out the door and doin’ something for a while now!” Zuki explained. “Plus, with you gone, now Zack and beat and fuck my huge tits as much as he wants! I can’t wait for him to heat up some branding irons from his ranch and _brand the shit_ out of my fat fuck-juggs! I’ll even drink a whole bunch of his piss!”

“But you didn’t even think about it!” Zevin cried. “You answered in like, one second!”

Zuki shook her head. It was difficult for her to see through the cleavage of her own huge breasts in order to make eye contact with her son, but by craning her neck, she managed. “But I _have_ been thinkin’ about it! You’ve been lazin’ and complainin’ around here since you were knee-high to a turnip! If you don’t get out on your own now, you’ll never leave! So I decided I’d bring ol’ Zackie-boy in and give you a lil’ push! You’ll do fine out there, Zevvie! If you want a mom that’ll kiss your boo-boo and dote on ya, you shoulda been born an elf! We gobbos make do!”

She turned her head to Zack and looked over his brawny human boy-body with undisguised thirst. “Now, I’m through talkin’ about it. That wizard did more than spruce up my boobs! To show you what I mean, Zack is gonna stick his big dick right in my ear and fuck my brains!”

Even by the standards of everything he’d just been hearing, this caused the shellshocked Zevin to do a double-take. “Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?” he wailed again, and watched as Zuki rolled herself to a seated position and scooted off the table, dragging her huge boobs with her. She was short enough that they actually hung to the floor unless she arched her back to lift them.

“Zack’s gonna rape my skull right in front of ya,” Zuki reiterated. “Once he’s done it I’m gonna be a retard for a few hours until all his cum leaks outta my brains, so he’s in charge of the house until then! Make sure you do whatever he says! After all, he’s the man of the house and a big strong human, and you’re just a scrawny little guy!”

Zack’s cock was already raging hard at this impending, and unprecedented, sexual act. He had always had a thing for the large, triangular ears of the goblin females, and Zuki had the biggest pair in all of Tranzel Port. Their ability to actually take cocks in their ears was just a rumor, a dirty joke told among boys… unless some magic got involved. He turned Zuki perpendicular to him, drawing a giggle, and then poised his throbbing, leaking fuckmeat against her earhole.

“Now watch me piss cum into your mother’s skull you little green faggot,” Zack growled at Zevin. “I’m gonna bust a nut all over every memory of you she ever had!” He tensed his hips, gripped Zuki’s head, and began to press forward. His cock, already slick from fucking her moist titmeat, began to penetrate her earhole. At first it seemed impossible - there was no room. Even with ears as large and cute as Zuki’s, her skull smaller than a human’s, and Zack’s penis was _huge_. But then he began to make headway, and Zuki’s eyes fluttered, one at a time, their movements becoming uncoordinated. Drool slid from the side of her mouth and she made a childish gurgling noise as Zack’s prick helmet rampaged through her ear and into the soft grey matter of her brain, aided by new, hidden passages created by their perverse wizard accomplice.

“Ishhhh amaazzzzshin!” Zuki burbled, and her eyes rolled back into her head. “My son’s bully is rapin’ my fuckin’ brainnnnnnsh!” Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and drool poured from the tip. “Ngggh! Skull fuck n’ make me a retard in fronna’ my kid….hnnnngh…”

“I’m leakin’ so much cum into your mom’s fucked-up brain!” Zack gasped. “She probably won’t even remember you after this, you little bitch!” He was taking shallow, pulverizing strokes, with half his cock remaining outside, and half buried inside Zuki’s ear and cranium. “Take a good look, fag! Fuck, it’s like I’m pissing pre-cum into her fuckin’ skull! She would rather get her brain fucked than choose you over me!” He grunted and pumped a fat, cummy worm of dick snot directly into Zuki’s brainmeat. Then another. He used one hand to milk his pronounced urethra and squeeze wad after wad of semen out of his dicktip and directly into her cranium. Cum began to run out of Zuki’s nose and from her tear ducts. And when Zack gave one final stroke, his dickshaft began to emerge from her opposite ear, having gone all the way through.

“Zuki’s a retard!” Zuki slurred, her brain malfunctioning. “Fill Zuki with cum n’ piss! Beat Zuki’s titshhhhh, beat ‘em a looooot!” Her small head wasn’t enough to hold all of Zack’s cum, and it began to stop out of both her ears, both nostrils, and her mouth. “I love human boy dickshhshhh! Uwaaaaauuuugh!”

Zack cried out and the last of his cumload began to slop out of Zuki’s opposite ear and down her cheek, joining the thick, lumpy semen that was sliding from every other place on her face. She was cumming and drooling and making animalistic noises; all trace of civility and intelligence had left her. In addition to beating and bidding her to ruin her modified body, the 13-year-old human boy was literally drowning her brainmeats in his jizz and turning her into a complete invalid. The spark of sentient intelligence and grit that had defined her was for the moment dashed to nothingness, leaving a balloon-titted, orgasming cum receptacle behind who had to resemblance to the formidable goblin matron Zuki had been.

_Spluuuurt_ . The human boy exhaled as his heavy pisshole dilated and pumped a final fat rope of dicksauce into Zuki’s skull, causing more sperm to slide out of her nose. The synapses that Zuki had once used to make decisions and form relationships with her family were now awash in hot, chunky ball slop. “Fuck, I think she’s full,” he breathed, smiling and addressing Zevin. “What do you think of me jacking off all over you mom’s brain, shorty? I can’t wait to boss you around and while she sits here like a big stupid idiot.”  
But there was no response, and when he looked over, Zack saw only the flutter of the leather sheet that covered the hut’s rear entrance.

Zevin was gone.

It seemed that his Zuki had finally figured out how to get him out on his own.

 

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

“Looks like you hired some help, ma.”

Zuki was reclining in a wooden lawn chair and overseeing work on her garden while sipping a gobbo carrot juice, perked up at the sound. Each of her massive breasts slid off of the chair to either side, and were supported by goose-down pillows to prevent them from laying in the dirt. Each one was branding with the sigil of the underlined “S” - the same brand used on cattle at the Smith ranch.

At the sound of the voice, her large ears perked up. It was Zevin’s voice, which she hadn’t heard in nearly nine months. The goblin boy had turned 13, and grown another one-tenth of an inch. For the most part he looked the same - same scrawny arms, same pointy nose, same squinting nearsighted eyes, same shock of orange hair - but his skin was tanned a darker green on his arms and shoulders, and carried a walking stick.

“Zevvie!” she greeted him. “I didn’t know if I’d see ya again! My own ma sent me out on my own when I was younger than you! So I figured you’d be okay!”

“I got a garden across the river,” the boy explained. “Been busy with that, ma. Six rows now - gobbo cabbages, lettuce, and carrots. I even built my very own hut.” He looked around and surveyed the original Grabble garden, which was still flourishing. In fact, Gredunzel’s cart was already filled with fat gobbo carrots to bring to market, despite Zuki taking her ease.  
  
“I told that Smith that I couldn’t sweep n’ clean with my boobs so big, and I had to get the wizard to reverse ‘em,” Zuki explained. “But he likes ‘em how they are, so he’s payin’ me a wage just to keep em this size!” She laughed, seeming impressed by her own grift. “Fine with me! So I hired a few cute human boys to work the garden for me!”

Zevin looked around again. There were two or three human boys walking around, younger than him, wearing nothing but their long-johns. They were all smooth and young, and handsome - milky complexions, manes of bright-colored hair caressing their necks. “The blonde one is Carter,” Zuki went on. “His penis is ten inches, even though he’s only nine years old!” Then she pointed the opposite way. “And the redhead, Tanner, is eleven, but his big ol’ thing is already a foot long!”

Zevin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Well, anyway ma, I just wanted to come and tell you how I was doin’,” he said. “And maybe one of these days we could combine our operation. Grabble Family Farms or somethin’.” He turned away and planted his walking stick, before looking back over his shoulder. “And… thanks for spurrin’ me on to get out on my own.”  
  
“No problem, Zevvie. I’m proud of ya,” Zuki assured. She watched him walk off into the distance with satisfaction, finishing her gobbo carrot juice with a slurp, and then clapped her hands.

“Alright, boys! Come on in and report to auntie Zuki!” The human boys obeyed at once, moving to stand in front of her in their fuzzy, clingy woolen underwear, their huge penises bulging in front like sacks of coiled sausage.

“Aunt Zuki, how come you didn’t tell him about the wedding?” asked young Carter.

“Bah, he’ll figure it out,” Zuki chirped, waving her hand. “Zack is gonna be his new step-daddy soon enough! Now, come n’ take care of auntie with those big human boy dicks!”

Carter stepped around her chair, unbuttoned the fly of his underwear, and let his fat, flaccid cock flop into her mouth. “I have lots of pee for you to drink, auntie!” he insisted, and began to hose a fat, steamy blast of his hot urine into her throat. Meanwhile Tanner stripped to his tight, smooth bare ass and rammed his hardening, foot-long boymeat into her left nipple, standing cutely on his tip-toes as he strained to bury himself to the hilt. Zuki cooed and settled into her chair as they adventured in her flesh, as they and their fellow young boys would do many times that day.

_This is the life,_ she thought. _Young human boys really are the best thing for gobbo moms!_

 


	2. Jem Balances Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A physically-gifted gobbo tinker named Jem is tired of having a huge ass and no boobs. She visits a horny old magician for help with the problem... and is set on a collision course sure to trigger her inherent masochism and lust for young human boys.

Jem adjusted her thick-lensed glasses as she peered at the sign in front of the wizard’s tower.   
  
_ Aetherzad the Magnificent _

_ Potions made _

_ Hexes dispelled _

_ Solicitors will be turned into toads! _

The signpost and sign were tilted in the unkempt lawns surrounding the tower at about a fifteen degree angle; this matched the general aesthetic of disuse that pervaded the tower itself. It was a madcap spire perhaps five stories tall that bent in the middle floors before returning to straightness at the top. A twisted weathervane in the shape of a gargoyle was broken off at the top and lying sadly on the spire roof, which had shingles falling off even as Jem watched. Below that, there was a belfry with a strange multi-lensed telescope that also looked to be wet with rain and muck, long out of operation.

“Jillikers!” Jem gasped, as the weathervane tumbled off of the spire in a gust of wind, and embedded itself in the long grass just a few feet away from her. “This place is a dump!”

Jem had heard of Aetherzad and his penchant for transformation potions, and that was why she’d travelled to the outskirts of Tranzel Port Village. She was a goblin, a mechanist and inventor by trade, and nearsighted enough to require thick glasses, but these added to her freckled cuteness rather than detracting from it. She kept her blazing orange hair tied back in twin puffy pigtails while she was working, and her facial features were prominent and pleasing, as with most goblins - a precocious button nose above full lips and glowing cheeks that blushed a hint of purple when she was working hard.

Standing just short of three feet tall, Jem’s body was full of contradictions. Though old enough to be a gobbo mom herself, she was completely flat-chested, a trait that caused her all manner of self-consciousness. Yet in behind, her rear was absolutely enormous! Jem’s thick thighs and monster ass-mounds drew the eye of any butt-admirer, human or otherwise, that she encountered. They protruded so far that young human ruffians would sometimes rest objects on her buttocks whilst she was standing in her workshop, and then watch at a distance to see how long it would take her to notice. Once, they had done so with an entire glass of apple cider. Since part of her workshop was also a salvage yard, she was often asked by these mischievous human boys if she had any ‘junk in the trunk’, a joke that she fell for time and time again. They gathered by the dozens to watch her leaning over her workbench in goggles and dungaree cut-offs, her huge hips out wide and the moon-like tops of her ass-globes overspilling the oil-stained denim of her shorts. Her ass was too big for normal underwear so she more either thongs or none at all. As she welded and muttered to herself, her audience of horny boys kept strict attention to the way those monstrous, freckled meat globes  _ wobbled _ and  _ clapped _ and  _ bounced _ together.

Jem didn’t mind the attention… but she also overheard quite a few conversations between the rapscallions as they pitched marbles and pegged stones at stray cats… many of which had to do with boobs. Young human boys seemed to love boobs more than anything else! They would often talk about which women in the area had the hugest pair, describing in earnest, if clumsy, detail what they would do to those monster jahoobies if they ever got a chance. And typically the conversation would come around to Jem herself.    
  
_ “It’s weird that Missus Jem has no boobs at all!” _

_ “But she has a huge ass!" _

_ “It’s not the same!” _

These remarks always left Jem’s face blushing and her ears burning. Like many gobbo women, she enjoyed attention from human boys, who were the same height as goblin males but much cuter. Years of toiling away in her workshop had left her without much time for relationships, and the unscratched itch in her loins seemed to be growing more insistent with each change of the seasons. Thus, the news that she was fatally flawed in the eyes of the scrap-scrounger boys in her district came as a grave disappointment.

Jem thus decided to do something about her strange imbalance of physical gifts. If she could fix an engine, she reasoned, she should be able to transfer some size from her overstuffed booty to her tiny bee-sting chest. However, her first attempts using suction cups and electricity had only resulted in the invention of an orgasm stimulation device and no actual volume transferred. She’s worked on it for months before deciding, much as she hated to admit it, a touch of the arcane was needed. So she packed up her rucksack full of “badedas n’ jerky”, hopped on her scooter, and puttered off down the river toward Tranzel Port, where the river met the sea and a huge number of her fellow goblins lived and worked. 

Also in Tranzel Port, she knew, lived the famed transmogrifier Aetherzad.

She’d heard rumors about him in the taverns and gobbo game rooms around workshop. Most gobbos said Aetherzad was dead or had gone crazy. But the old tales were still told about how he could make you a potion that would straighten out those crooked “gobbo teef” or add a couple inches to your ears if you really wanted to attract a gobbo gal who knew how to make a really good badeda stew. Those sorts of changes, Jem reasoned, were in line with her goal. Now, though, staring up at Aetherzad’s tower, she began to have doubts. The place looked like it was going to collapse at any minute, so say nothing of the untended, trash-littered grounds. Even the sloppy writing on the “Aetherzad the Magnificent” sign suggested an unsteady and hand.

“Oh, jeezum heck,” Jem peeped, disappointedly, as she approached the wooden door that was built into the base of the slender structure. A gobbo engineering doorbell had been installed, but by the look of the frayed wires and burst springs, it was no longer in working order. Luckily, for Jem that was no problem. She returned the the carrying bag on her scooter, grabbed her trusty gobbo screwdad-driver, and rolled up the sleeves of her pocketed jumpsuit. 

“I’ll fix this thing lickety-split!” she announced, chipperly, and got to work.

 

* * *

 

Aetherzad was in the top level of his tower, hunched over the Omnerium scrying crystal. He wore nothing but a shabby robe and a pair of soggy white boxer shorts. His long beard was frazzled and unkept. Surrounding the orb were empty liquor bottles, brought each day by the boys of Tranzel Port, who he paid in cantrips and trinkets for such services. 

“Oh, yes… that’s the stuff. That’s how you shake it! Show daddy that sweet, sweet cooter!” he said, excitedly. His scrying glass was focused in on a secluded inlet of the Tranzel Port river, where a young and nubile blonde human girl was stripping down to give herself a washing in the stream. Aetherzad watched with rapt, bloodshot eyes as she peeled away her knickers to reveal the smooth, virginal mound of her pudenda. “Oh yeah!” he growled. “You’re a real whore, aren’t you? Yeah, show off that moneymaker you little tramp! I bet you take every dick in town, don’t you? You probably even fuck dwarves and goblins!” His hand fapped feverishly up and down his johnson as its opposite gripped a bottle of rotgut and tilted it back, the golden, honeyed contents spilling into his mouth and beard. 

The Omnerium had come to him many months before, bequeathed by a desperate man who said it had great power, but that he had to be rid of it, for it carried a terrible curse. Aetherzad, who was adept at dispelling curses, had naturally accepted. But the effect of Omnerium had been quite insidious, it turned out. It would allow the viewer to see anywhere he wanted, from any angle, completely undetected. And once possessed of that kind of omniscience and power… Aetherzad found it very hard to look away.

He had always been a hermit and a horny bastard, and now, in his 40’s with grey streaking his beard, he was able to indulge all the nasty voyeuristic fantasies he wanted. Each day, the glass could show him the biggest asses, most massive tits, and the sluttiest whores taking the biggest donkey dicks in Tranzel Port and cities beyond. He spied on bathhouses, on moms bathing with their budding daughters, he spied upward from privy holes and watched as sexy woman voided their bladders and dropped loads fresh-baked excrement. He invaded bedrooms and saw the objects of his desire masturbating or fucking their men. He saw as much as he could.   
  
He had stopped sleeping and mostly stopped eating. He stayed up all day masturbating, drinking hooch, and snorting coca leaf powder and crushed hypno-fungus. The Omnerium had captured him with its glammer, and now it was his entire preoccupation, more important even than sustaining his body. Previously he had occasionally ordered prostitutes to come to the tower for some stress relief, now he forewent even those brief dalliances and saw no one.

Though really, he saw  _ everyone _ .

“Ooh, yes - got to drop some off, do you?” he cackled, switching the glass’ focus to reveal a large-hipped human girl sit down on the privy. “Show your Uncle Zad how you debark a bushel of big nasty chocolate bars!” He continued to drink and then his hand flew up and down his rod with breakneck speed. He had his favored spying targets, girls with huge asses were high on his list, as were the biggest tits and dicks he’d been able to find. In many of these instances he couldn’t resist using his potion-making talents to get involved, sending out “gifts” to the boys and girls in question that would enhance their charms even more. Then, he could feel the satisfaction of seeing even bigger tits, asses, and schlongs!

He was just about to bust his eleventh nut of the morning when a piercing “ding dong!” bell sound rang through the tower. Aetherzad recognized it at one. His doorbell. The doorbell that had not worked in five years and that he’d not bothered to repair. “Goddamn your eyes! Who intrudes on the tower of - oh for fucking shit’s sake! The devil take you!” The glass showed nothing but the roof of the privy. In his distraction, he’d missed the main event! He dropped his dick in a fit of rage and fumbled around for his staff as the doorbell rang again, overturning bottles and stubbing his yellowed toenails against empties that rolled around on the floor. A large number of them fell into the steep spiral stairwell and rolled down to the lower levels, shattering along the way. “Fucking ass-fucking shit balls and dick!” he growled, tugging his pointed cap on over unkempt hair. “I don’t want any! Whoever it is, piss off!”

But the bell kept ringing. “The devil’s goddamn balls!” he growled, tying his robe shut and putting on sandals against the broken glass. With robe, hat, beard, and stick, he at least looked the part of a wizard - though his eyes were red, his beard stained with liquor, his movements drunken, and his nostrils dusted with coca-leaf extracts. “I’ll transmogrify your dick and shove it up your very own ass, you insistent prick!” He began to make his way down the five staircases, through living quarters, lab and library, approaching the ground floor. His anger grew as he went, and so did his bursts of profanity. What  _ fool _ , what  _ idiot _ , what inconsiderate  _ scoundrel _ had dared interrupt him as he scryed in the Omnerium?

He pulled his front door inward with all the viciousness his thin arm could muster. “Look here, you god-beshitted blaggard! I’ll-”

He was staring at nothing. Aetherzad blinked, then looked downward. Standing only to his waist was an adorably cute little goblin tinker, her eyes hidden behind thick spectacles that shone opaque in the glint of the afternoon sun. She had large, luscious lips, well-complexioned green skin, and a two puffy pigtails of bright orange hair. And though her chest was certainly nothing to write home about, there was no chance of mistaking her for a girl. The goblin at his door had the biggest hips and phattest ass he had ever seen!

“Gadzooks!” he said, involuntarily. 

“I fixed yer doorbell!” Jem announced, giving a thumbs up. “Just a simple solderin’ and reconnectin’ the juice wires to the gobbo energy cell!” She paused. “Name’s Jem! I heard you’re the man ta see about transmogrifyin’ potions and such.”

Aetherzad blinked. Jem was rather forward, but her cute pixie voice and enthusiasm made it difficult to continue his tirade. Besides, his flagging erection, deprived of the visions of the glass, was quickly re-emerging within his robes at the sight of her  _ massive, wobbling shitter _ straining at her skin-tight bodysuit! Her hips and ass were so huge, she looked like a vase! “Is that so?” he finally managed, imagining what those green cheeks would look like in the buff? Perfect, no doubt, with freckles scattered here and there for flavor. Each buttock seemed three times the size of his head, even though Jem was barely three feet tall.

Jem poked at the termite-bitten wooden frame of the entry door with one stubby finger. “Jeezum, this tower has seen better days, mister!” she assessed, adjusting her spectacles on her nose. “If you don’t fix it up, it’ll come down right on top of your head!”

“Goblins and their interminable desire to fix things,” Aetherzad lamented. For a short while in his 30’s, he had dated a goblin woman named Zuki, and learned during that time that the little green folk were eternally meddlesome and also absolutely down to fuck anyone and everyone. Their relationship had only failed because he had been too lazy and drunk to meet Zuki’s desires - the masochistic little minx had been forever begging him to slap her ass, fuck her throat, and conjure spectral fists to beat the ever-loving shit out of her boobs, which he had magically enlarged for his own amusement. At first it had been a dream come true. But on the nights when he wanted to get drunk, eat mushrooms and jerk off to woodcut images of human girls pissing in the creek, Zukie had still insisted on hours and hours of sex. It had become such a bother that they eventually broke up. And it seemed this newcomer also had his ex-girlfriend’s compulsion to poke, prod, and criticize.

“I’m hear to make ya a deal!” Jem went on. She twirled the battery-powered soldering iron she’d used to fix the doorbell and tucked it into one of her body pouches like a six-shooter.    
  
“Oh, here we go,” Aetherzad grumbled, sourly. He reached out to a small end table in the entry room and clumsily knocked some books aside, finding a hidden flask and raising it to his lips. “I’ve met my share of goblins. How are you going to try to fleece me?” He tried to look wary, but his eyes kept wandering to that enormous ass! He couldn’t wait to get back upstairs and gaze into the Omnerium. Perhaps he could catch little miss greenie doing a little bathing. Or a little masturbating. Or a little fucking!

“I ain’t offerin’ nuthin’ but a square deal and a fair shake!” Jem assured. And without modesty, she unzipped the front of her bodysuit and let it fall from her shoulders to bundle around her waist. It would have been a seductive maneuver for most females, but Jem’s lack of chest endowment meant there wasn’t much to reveal… just a cute, puffy pair of bee-stings that were something you might find on a budding human girl. “You see the problem, right? I got a whole lotta badedas in the cellar and not enough out front!”

“I see,” Aetherzad said, trying to keep his voice even. But inside, his perverse, dirty-old-man mind was exploding with the possibilities. This goblin wanted some transmogrification! And he knew from experience, gobbo women who wanted something were willing to do almost anything to get it. No matter how crazy or perverse. Why, if he played his cards right…

“Turn sideways,” he prompted, trying to sound like an authority, a doctor examining a patient, rather than just a scraggle-bearded old pervert. “Let me see what we’re working with.”

Jem dutifully turned ninety degrees and put her arms out to her sides, staring straight ahead. Aetherzad whistled. “Holy fuckin’ sh- err… I mean… that’s quite… an imbalance.” He almost bit his knuckle off as his erection rose anew in his robes. Jem was cute as a button, and absolutely flat as a board out front. Except for the protrusion of her nips, there was no swell of breast tissue at all! But in the back… she had the  _ biggest, thiccest, phattest hips and most massive green-skinned donk mounds he had ever seen _ , in person or via spyglass. Combined with Jem’s small size, it filled his mind with fantasies of pulling her onto his lap and feeling those big round ass-globes smooshing together around his prong, sinking his eager fingers into that green flesh and kneading it around like dough!

“Uh, mister wizard?” 

Aetherzad blinked, and realized that he had been staring at Jem’s rear for almost half a minute. He gathered himself and proceeded briskly, not wanting her to realize that he was not precisely the Aetherzad of rumor but rather a drunken, horny old bastard. “Right!” he announced, importantly. “I believe a potion can help redistribute your… assets.”

“Can you take a little off the end and put it up front?” Jem asked, her voice chipper.

“Something like that,” the wizard replied, stroking his booze-soaked beard. But he had other plans in mind. Reducing Jem’s ass in size would have been a crime, as far as he was concerned. No, if he was going to grow her tits, he would need to shift the needed energies from other areas. And, of course, reserve a front-row crystal ball fapping seat to observe the results. “Come up a floor to my lab,” he offered. “I believe I can whip you up something.” He turned toward the rickety wooden stairs that spiraled around the stone center of the tower, but then whirled back and shook a finger in Jem’s face, stooping so he was at eye level. “But you must use it precisely as instructed!”

“Swear I will!” Jem replied, and held up her hand as if taking an oath. She zipped her bodysuit back up and followed Aetherzad when he turned again and began to rise, looking around the structure as she went.

“Did you know your tower is tilted four degrees?” she offered, with the same chipper confidence.

The old wizard did not let her see him roll his eyes. “Yes,  _ how interesting _ . I’m sure a goblin such as yourself is a veritable font of information about such things. However, this is a wizard’s tower, not a goblin hut. So perhaps you should reserve your criticisms for-”

“The support beams don’t look so hot either,” Jem went on, peering eagerly. “And the stone in the walls is crumblin’! You’re gonna need a fixin’ soon on these joists n’ rafters or this whole place is going to go kablooey!”

“Bit of a know-it-all, aren’t you?” Aetherzad grumbled, testily, as the gained the second floor. He knew just what potion he wanted to make and just how to use it. “Stand by the stairs and don’t interfere. I know you goblins just love to poke and prod!”    
  
Jem giggled self-consciously and watched as the wizard stumbled around various alchemical contraptions, pouring a bit from a bubbling beaker here, adding a pinch of moss or dust there, and, grumbling and swearing all the while. Once the ingredients were assembled and mixed, he brandished his staff over a small, stopped vial, announcing: “Incantum magnifarum!” and spreading his arms wide. The vial seemed to glow a dazzling blue, leaving aftertrails in her sight, but then it settled down. Aetherzad shook it experimentally. 

“There,” he said. “That should do it. This’ll shift your goods around and even you out-”

“Give it here!” Jem said excitedly, reaching out with two hands. Her face was a mask of anticipation and relief. But the wizard smacked her little hands away and held up a finger.

“Not so fast, greenie. This potion will grow your tits, sure enough, but the effect will wear off quickly if you don’t do as I say. This is a ‘tandem’ potion, you see… and to have a lasting effect, you’re going to need a partner.

Jem cocked her head to the side. “A partner?”

“Yes,” Aetherzad went on, producing a second, red vial to match the blue. “A partner. And I know just the person. A blonde boy who helps out at the goblin farms. Well-equipped, but a bit shy and unsure of himself. I want you to take this potion to him, and at the same time, the both of you unstopper these vials and drink.” He handed the vials to Jem. “At that point, just do as he says.”

Jem blushed and her eyes darted sideways and to the floor. Her fondness for human boys was a bit of a secret shame. She knew it was frowned upon in human society to engage in hanky-panky with human kids, but that fact that a human boy would be her potion-drinking partner suggested a forthcoming intimacy that was somehow exciting! 

Having said his piece, the wizard placed the vials - red and blue - into her palms. Jem gripped them greedily and her face took on a spritely anticipation behind her gleaming glasses. “This is gonna be great!” she said, excitedly. “Finally I won’t be on the verge of tippin’ over backwards!”

Aetherzad mustered a smile that he hoped would hide his lecherous thoughts. “Oh yes,” he assured her, with a twinkle in his eyes. “It’s going to be… quite something.”

 

* * *

 

Carter was a cute blonde boy with long bangs that fell over his eyes; especially when he had his head down. His tenth birthday was fast approaching, though he wouldn’t have time to celebrate it properly due to his various duties working the gobbo carrot patch at Grabble Farms. He lugged the enormous vegetables by day and tended to Zuki Grabble’s needs by night. And also by day. In fact, he barely had time to get any farm-work done, because Zuki wanted more and more of his smooth, hairless,  _ big _ penis.

He looked up at the sun and wiped his brow, revealing his blue eyes for just a moment. He was just a cute little guy, with a narrow chest and slender legs and arms, which made his cock look all-the-larger as it bulged out his overalls. Previously his home had been the Tranzel Port orphanage, where he’d been left as a foundling. Now, he roomed with “momma” Zuki, a peppy masochist goblin MILF who demanded his constant attention and all the abuse he could muster.

Zuki had big green boobs the size of grainbags; and he would typical start each morning by lining up with the other boys who worked the carrot patch and punching Zuki’s tits as hard as they could, then burning them with red-hot branding irons. After a half-hour of this, Zuki would usually have orgasmed at least five times, and they would each take a big, long piss all over her face and down her throat, and start the days’ chores. After a couple hours of work had made them nice and sweaty, they would return to Zuki, who would suck all of their fat underage cocks clean of sweat and accumulated grime. At lunch she would lounge in a chair and they would clamber their naked bodies onto her and slide their dicks into her nipples and fuck her spasming milk tanks, filling them with semen.

It sure felt good when it was happening, but it was a lot of work, and Zuki had such an appetite for being treated harshly, it often became tiring. Now, the more mundane parts of the job were pressing young Carter even more. His carrot cart had broken off a wheel in a deep rut, halfway down a back road between Grabble Farms and the Tranzel Port markets. No matter how much he tugged or tried to adjust the cart, it was no use - he could barely move it when fully loaded, let alone with a broken wheel.

“This sucks!” he lamented. He was referring to the cart, but also to the voracious sexual appetites of his employer and his inability to completely satisfy them. Zuki was forever telling him to ‘take charge’ and ‘really beat the shit’ out of her, but his gentle personality made such efforts halting and ungenuine. Zuki had told him time and again that he could literally just  _ punch her right in the face _ and  _ use her as a toilet _ if her wanted, as if she hoped he would take the initiative and really treat her like dirt. Zuki also often said that she wished his cock was bigger, despite the fact that he was already extraordinarily gifted, especially for his tender age. This all combined to make him feel rather tired and unsure of himself. The wagon-wheel getting bent and stuck in the rut was just the icing on the cake.

Carter was kneeling dourly in front of the wheel and tugging fruitlessly when he heard a high-pitched voice from nearby. “Maybe I can help ya!” He blinked and looked around. He had been around Zuki enough to recognize a goblin female voice, but this one was a bit different. He watched as a goblin stepped out of the brush and onto the path. Leaned against a tree-stump, further in, was something like a scooter, with some all-terrain tracks instead of wheels. It seemed the new arrival was a mechanic or something, judging from her pocketed bodysuit. But not just any mechanic. She had amazingly thicc hips - and equally thick glasses. Carter looked down at his overalls doubtfully. He couldn’t even keep up with the sexual needs of one horny gobbo mom… a second was the last thing he needed!

“Name’s Jem!” she announced, striding up to him and looking him almost in the eye. Even though he wasn’t yet ten years old, she was still shorter by at least two inches. “That old coot in the tower told me where to find ya!”

“The wizard?” Carter asked. “I deliver a bunch of bottles of booze to him every week.” And the booze delivery wasn’t the only reason he remembered Aetherzad. The bearded man was always staring at him as he unloaded the bottles and making weird remarks about his dick and his cute butt, and had just recently started to look haggard and crazy as this behavior escalated. Carter was pretty sure the horny old guy was a bit light in the loafers as well as missing a few marbles upstairs.

“I got somethin’ from him to share with ya,” Jem said, excitedly. “It’s a potion that’s gonna fix up my body real nice! See, my front is too small and my backside is too big! But I need a partner to drink it with- an’... ooh!” Her eyes looked down Carter’s narrow chest to the big, smooth hog in her overalls. “That’s quite a basket you got there!”

Carter put his small hands over his bulging crotch and some color went to his cheeks. “Uh...”

“It’s alright!” Jem said. “Maybe you’re out of balance like me, and got a body that needs changin’, and that’s why the old guy teamed us up!” Jem said, offering the red potion to Carter.   
  
“Miss Zuki said I need a dose of confidence,” Carter blurted, his eyes shaded shyly behind his blonde bangs, before adding, shamefacedly: “And a bigger weiner.”   
  
“You seem plenty big to me!” Jem said, eyeing the boy’s considerable endowment, but when she reached out a hand toward it, Carter shrank back a bit against the side of the carrot cart, and Jem’s eyebrows furrowed behind the top of her glasses. “Whatza’ matter? I ain’t gonna bite ya!” She held out the potion once again, and Carter took it hesitantly. Gobbo gals, it seemed, were always telling him what was best. Jem might be different than Zuki, but they had in common that they seemed unable to take no for an answer when they had their minds set on something.   


“Come on, kiddo!” Jem chirped. “Bottom’s up! Then I’ll help ya fix this cart.”

Carter’s narrow, sun-burnished shoulders slumped. It would not be the first time he’d been convinced to do something weird by a goblin, and it would not be the last. He lifted the potion to his mouth almost resignedly. They drank, Jem with the hopefulness that she would finally have a normally-proportioned body, and Carter in the hope that, having cooperated, his carrot-hauling problems might be solved by goblin ingenuity. Maybe he would get lucky, he reasoned, and the brew would bring about a change that Miss Zuki would find satisfactory. They each felt the cool liquid flow down their throats and into their bellies as they swallowed, and then looked uneasily at each other. 

A moment passed with no change.

“Do you feel anything?” Carter asked, cautiously, looking at Jem with boyish curiosity. The potion thing was at least more  _ interesting _ than hauling gobbo carrots. He looked Jem up and down, but her bee-sting boobs were as tiny as ever and her ass still seemed absolutely enormous. Meanwhile, the goblin female was also looking herself over, running her palms over her breasts to try to detect any change… and then perturbedly craning her neck back over freckled shoulder to confirm that her bulging butt-globes were as gloriously massive as ever.

“That double-dealin’ old snake!” Jem groused. “These potions ain’t done a darn thing! I’m gonna go give him a piece of my- urk!” She was stopped in mid-sentence as if struck by a seizure. Her eyes rolled back a little and her upper lip quivered. She seemed unable to move, and inside her head, felt an overwhelming outpouring sensation, as if pressure were building up and then spilling out her nose, her mouth, and steaming out her ears. It was like her head was being emptied.

“Buwaaaaagh!” Jem wailed, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Out in front, something was happening. Her tiny tits were beginning to inflate, first to the size of fists, then to the size of Carter’s head. And they showed no signs up stopping!”

“Wow!” Carter gasped. “Your boobs are getting bigger! It’s working, Miss Jem!” But then he, too, took on a strained face and clenched his teeth as he doubled-over forward and his bangs fell back over his eyes. “W-what the heck!?” 

He gasped out several harsh breaths as he felt an intense tingling feeling in his dick… and the front of his overalls began to bulge out even more! The tightness of the clothes began to squeeze his balls and put pressure on his shaft, and so he unshouldered his straps and let his clothes fall out of pure desperation, leaving him totally nude except for his shoes, socks, and the denim bundled around his ankles. Before his eyes, his huge cock was getting even bigger! It pushed mindlessly outward from his smooth crotch like a stalk of corn emerging from the ground in accelerated time, thicker and longer than ever before!

Carter beheld his sprouting penis with something like terror at first. What had started at an amazing, smooth ten inches of arm-thick meat now flopped all the way to the ground; the last few inches actually rested on the road, bending slightly sideways. The girth had expanded too, making it look like he had an third leg. In addition, his foreskin had grown mor pronounced, and the rumpled hood now completely covered a cockhead that now looked as larger than both of his fists put together. The stink of unwashed dick filled the air, and Carter was alarmed to realize it was emanating from him! And there was something else, too - something welling inside his young mind, growing in tandem with his schlong. A red feeling of aggression. He clenched his fists and blew a breath out of his nose, flaring his nostrils, overwhelmed by a deep compulsion to own, punish, and conquer. His normal, amiable personality seemed to retreat from this new crimson ghost, observing it from afar but not interfering.

Meanwhile, Jem was in ecstasy as she continued to expand… and though her boobs were ballooning out, stretching her grin skin with noises like inflating rubber bladders, turning her pinpoint pokey nips into big, fat, raised areolas that stretched wider and wider as her funbags continued to inflate, her ass seemed to be remaining the same size. But the potion was transferring something into her tits, that much was clear. It just wasn’t her ass.

It was her  _ brains _ .

Not her literal brains, surely, but her intelligence. Jem had always been quick with numbers, with a great memory and the ability to recollect and use small details in her day to day tinkering tasks. Her had a keep understanding of formulas and angles, was an expert draftswoman, electrician, and unintentional explosives engineer. She could fix the oily, puttering engines on any goblin scooter just as easily as she could rig of pulleys to lift stone out of a quarry. But all of that knowledge and expertise was draining away… right down into her fat tits!

They were becoming absolutely massive, and still growing. They puffed out until the undersides were as low as her belly-button, but they didn’t stop there. Soon, the underside of each breast was down to her knee, and pushing out more than a foot in front of her at the roundest part. Ironically, the only thing keeping her from tipping over forward was the weight of her equally large ass. And it felt amazing! Her breasts were becoming unbelievably sensitive, and the stretching and pressure on her skin was driving her wild!

“M-my boobsh… are becomin’.... huuuuuge!” she squeaked, her voice sounding uneven and vapid. Usually quite precise and clipped in her tones. Drool ran out of the corner of her mouth as her tongue continued to poke out. “It’s… drainin’ my brainsh!” Amazingly, her tits were now outpacing her ass in size as they continued to grow. Her nipples were fat and puffy and by themselves equal to the size of most women’s breasts. She could feel it happening - the fat and milk ducts growing and rubbing inside her, abrading against her skin and stretching it further, making her body tingle and her enlarged nipples become erect, like miniature cushions with inverted ends. It felt  _ soooo _ good… and there was no sign of it letting up!

She was also becoming dumber. When her boobs were as big as a well-endowed human’s, she felt hazy and slow, but as they grew, more and more information slid away. Jem struggled to figure even the simplest math problems, experimentally trying to add two numbers in her head and failing miserably. “Nnnngh… Jem is so fuckin’ stupid now and it feels so gooood!” she wailed, her eyes rolling back in her head. “This potion is fuckin’ up Jem’s braaaainsh!” Her lewd face told the story of the addled nature of her mind. She had started making baby-talk, referring to herself in the third person like a little kid.

When her boobs got too heavy and she finally did overbalance, she tipped forward… but then stopped. She stopped because there was simply nowhere to fall. Her boobs were so massive, their undersides were resting on the ground and just one of her porous, dark green nipples was larger than Carter’s head. Her ass had huge too, sure - but it was still small enough for her to walk. With these boobs, she could barely move, and simply stood there, feeling the burning heat emanating from within her huge milk-tanks - every bit of them seemed like an erogenous zone, even the touch of the forest path, the dirt and wagon-tracks, was pleasing to her skin.

Meanwhile, Carter was looking at his dick and blowing hot breaths in and out of his nose. Previously he’d had an amazing piece of meat for his age, but now his cock was downright monstrous, and his balls were at least three times as big as before! Instead of being tight and smooth against his base, they hung down in a big, pink sack, past his knee, looking as large as market melons. He’d need to use two hands to grab one, and his fingers wouldn’t even touch if he did so. They were so heavy… and so aching for release. He and Jem looked at each other in the aftermath of their transformations - Jem with a glassy-eyed gaze of satisfaction and Carter with horny, ominous intent.

Then, there was a poof as an arcane portal opened in a cloud of smoke… a flashing azure opening in mid-air, just large enough to fit an arm. They blinked incredulously as a letter flopped out of it and fluttered to the ground. Carter stooped to pick it up, blushing at how his long, fat cock dragged on the ground as he did so.

The address was written in sloppy, drunken handwriting and the envelope reeked of booze. It carried the seal of Aetherzad, though the wax was haphazardly applied.

> _ To: Cute Boy With Big Dick And Meddling Green Slut With Huge Ass _

Carter looked at it with puzzlement. Meanwhile, Jem tried adorably to reach out and take it… but could barely move because of her enormous fuck-juggs. Her stubby arms, which reached not even halfway to the ends of her breasts, were little help. “Awwww!” she wailed. “I wanna read it.”

Carter handed it to her, but when Jem tore open the seal and looked at the parchment, she found that she couldn’t read. She was simply too dumb. She giggled at her own stupidity. “Sorry,” she tittered. “Jem is a real idiot right now!” Carter snatched the letter back with a huff, acting more aggressive and impatient than he had previously. There was something inside him that seemed to stress urgency… and seeing Jem being so stupid and big-titted made him want to really take out his frustration on her. Instead of being harangued by a goblin for being slow, he felt compelled to insult and complain to her about slowness.

“Give me that, stupid,” he complained. The boy had learned to read and write, and recited the wizard’s drunken block printing slowly and painstakingly:

> _ Hello and greetings from Aetherzad the Magnificent! _
> 
> _ By now you’ve realized that the potions I’ve made for you are quite fantastic. I know you were expecting something a bit different, Miss Goblin, but I judged that reducing that ass of yours would be a crime. So I decided to transfer to your chest the things you had too much of - sass and brains! As you must by now see, you had ample intelligence to fuel the process! _
> 
> _ For you, boy, I heard you complain about how those slutty goblin women never give you a moment’s peace! All you need is the courage to stand up for yourself! Those sluts should be working on your timetable, not the other way around. So I took the liberty of juicing up your aggressive tendencies a bit and giving you some even bigger equipment to work with!  _
> 
> _ Listen carefully. Miss Goblin’s brainmeats will eventually reabsorb all of that boobage unless you both take drastic measures to snuff out as many of her brain cells as possible! You have a day or two be as harsh with her as you can. So go to it, boy! Treat her like shit and beat the fuck out of that donk-assed titsow until she cums her slutty goblin brains out! It’s much better than going back to that farm and being a walking dildo for that Zuki Grabble! Trust me, I dated her for a while. She always wants more, more, more! Time for you to be in charge, lad! _
> 
> _ I’ll be watching. _ _   
>  _ _   
>  _ _ Aetherzad _

As the last word left his mouth, Carter’s blue eyes flicked up from the written page to Jem’s confused, bespectacled face. She was barely paying attention to what had been read, clearly - her gaze was squarely focused on the fat, uncoiling log of dick between his young legs, a meat snake that now flopped all the way down to the cart path. She licked her lips with obvious interest. “Your dick turned into somethin’ amazin’!” Jem cried out, then mewled with lewd intent. “Human boys’r so great!”

Carter took a step forward and reached out to grab Jem’s glasses, pulling them off to reveal wide, beautiful, honey-colored eyes. “You won’t be needing these anymore, dummy,” he said, and then dropped them onto the ground and crunched them with a turn of his boot. His overalls were still bunched around the laces of his work boots, and he lifted his feet out of the tangle with care. Jem giggled stupidly and blushed as Carter casually broke her spectacles. Running her workshop, she’d had to deal with scores of pranksters who would try to thieve a sprocket here or unplug a centrifuge there; human boys were as known among goblins for badeda-stealin’ and sprocket-thievin’ as they were for their cuteness and large sexual organs. Every time she’d been the victim of one of those pranks, it had made the place between her legs tingle. She’d made a show of getting perturbed when they’d get up to trouble, or call her “big butt”, or balance washers and wingnuts on her buttocks without her knowing it, causing them to fall off with a clatter when she moved away from her workbench. Now, she was faced with a bratty boy who could do whatever he wanted! Her thick thighs pressed together and squirmed as she felt herself getting shamefully wet. The truth was, she  _ liked _ being treated harshly by boys - and now, any intelligence and pride that might have stood in the way was right out the window!

Carter seemed at first to be taken aback by her large, pretty eyes - they had been totally hidden by her glasses, after all - but then he bared his teeth and used a hand to pry her left eye open wide, before spitting directly into it.    
  
“Waaaugh!” Jem wailed, and her knees trembled as the foamy mass of expectorate completely splattered and covered her eyeball, before leaking down one side of her face like a thick, milky teardrop. She fell to her knees, and seemed to be swimming in the ocean of her own body - her massive tits on the ground out front and her huge ass bulging out behind. She blinked through the spit and and moaned. “Yeesssh!” she gasped. “Spit all over me all you want! I wanna be covered with it!” 

Her boobs bulged out so far in front of her curvy green body that Carter had to lean forward just to spit on her - and so her did. “Open your mouth!” he ordered. “Come on, you fat, stupid retard! Stretch your mouth open!” Jem eagerly and desperately did so, digging her fingers into her mouth like fishhooks and stretching it open, showing off dazzling white chompers and pink gums that contrasted with the darker green of her lips. Carter hocked back and gathered foamy spit into his mouth until his cheeks were bulging and then let it fly into her face and mouth with disdain. “I’m tired of getting bossed around!” he said, thinking of Zuki and her constant need for cock and attention. 

He spit in Jem’s mouth and kept doing it, over and over again, filling it to the brim with foamy spit until his expectorate was sloshing over the sides of her lips. Jem’s pretty eyes rolled back in her head and she gargled and gurgled the spit pathetically, obviously turned on by the abuse, which only made Carter even more disgusted with her. “Drink it!” was his next command, coming in the boyish tones of a lad accosting a schoolmate over a stolen lunch. “Drink all my spit!”

Jem closed her lips around the mouthful of foam and gulped it down, making a bit show of hungrily accepting everything Carter had fed her. “Uwaaagh…” she sighed, cutely. “Your spit tastes real good!”

“From now on you can drink it all,” Carter assured her. “I’m gonna spit in your face every day and bring all my friends too, so we can just fill you up with spit! We’ll spit in your eyes an’ your nose, and your mouth, and we’ll spit on your big fat tits and your fat ass until you’re totally covered!”

“Oooh yessh!” Jem moaned, her eyes unfocused with fantasies of young boys using her as a goblin spittoon. In her mind-addled state, it seemed to her to be the fulfillment of all she had ever wanted. “Please spit on me all you like!”

Even with all the excitement of humiliating Jem, Carter’s cock was still only half-hard, a testament to the sheer amount of blood required to raise up such a disproportionately large beast. He gripped his shaft with both hands and flopped it right over Jem’s face. His balls slapped against her cleavage (indeed, Carter had to essentially squeeze into this gap himself), and the middle draped over her face, with the head halfway down her back. In order to present her with his cockhead, he had to reel himself in.

“Ohmygawwwsh!” Jem wailed as she was confronted with Carter’s enormous dick tip. Aetherzad’s potion had done more than make it huge, it had made it nasty. It was the size of two fists and had a loose, bumpy foreskin that was absolutely stuffed with stinky dick cheese! Jem took a deep sniff and immediately exhaled while making a lewd eye-rolling face. “Nnnnngh! It stiiiinks!”

“You’re gonna wash my cock every day with your mouth from now on,” Carter asserted, and Jem eagerly nodded and extended her tongue. Carter mashed the fat bulb of his prong against her face and held it there as she moaned, rubbing the foreskin-hooded tip against her features, pressing it against her cute button nose hard enough to bend the cartilage back into a pig snout, slapping her cheeks, mashing her lips against her teeth. When he finally relented, Jem had white chunks of smegma on the rims of her nostrils, the corners of her mouth and smearing her musk-addled face as she continued to make humiliating, eye-rolling moans and gurgling sounds.

“Nnngh, it stinks soooo bad!” she said, and the expression in her voice made it clear that she was glad, that she loved that nasty human cock cheese and the horrible stench of fermented cum and sweat that was boiling in her sinuses. “Your dick smells like  _ shit _ , the stink is rapin’ my brainsssss!” She pathetically brought her hands to her face and started to stuff the loose smegma further up her nose, snorting it in, pressed the loose lumps of yellowish-grey sludge into her mouth and making a show of letting them melt on her tongue. She could feel her brain cells dying off in droves from consuming such vile filth. Her massive tits tingled and her ass bounced as she shuddered to a degrading, brain-defiling orgasm just from acting as Carter’s personal goblin dick cleaning service.

“That’s good, you fat stupid retard!” Carter sneered. “But I’m gonna make you do a lot more!” He looked sideways to Jem’s scooter, which was parked against a tree. “What you got in those saddlebags?”

As Jem told him with plaintive submissiveness, struggling to remember and apologizing for what a ‘retard’ she was, his boyish face gradually turned into an impish grin. He was getting an idea. More than one, in fact.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s it, lad! That’s it! Now you’re using your head!” Aetherzad cried. He was staring into the scrying crystal, with his robe open, jerking his middle-aged cock off desperately as he spied on the two of them. “Grab some gadgets and torture the fuck out out of those big green funbags!” His bloodshot eyes watched avidly as the Omnerium showed him Carter, his cock hanging all the way to the forest path and his cute, round, boyish ass on display, rummaged in the packs of Jem’s scooter and began to toss tools onto the ground - a ‘zapper’, a shovel, a length of cable. “Oh, this is the best idea I ever had!”

He continued to fap furiously while reaching for a bottle, downing a swig of rotgut, and topping it off by snorting a line of coca-leaf powder, which he rubbed into his nose and gums afterward with a finger. As a child he’d enjoyed capturing bugs under glass jars and watching them fight; and this was just a grown-up version of that - he had set two other people with amazing physical characteristics against each other, and now he got to watch the results.

Carter was pointing at the ground, and Jem obediently lay on it, her huge tits falling off to either side of her torso, large enough for the boy to sit on comfortably if that had been what he’d had in mind. Aetherzad marveled at the way Jem’s amazing ass bulged and smooshed underneath her as she lay down, those thick ass-mounds compressing against the path in a way that revealed just hot jiggling and thicc that booty must be. Surely the boy would give it some attention; he couldn’t very well slap her tits around without also turning her over and giving her other side some punishment as well. Or so Aetherzad hoped. The potion he’d given Carter had been designed to unleash all of the boy’s pent up sexual frustration and aggression.

He watched as Carter broke the end off the miniature shovel, leaving him with a wooden stick. “Come on, lad! Show that know-it-all greenskin some human breeding power!” he encouraged. He began fapping faster, and his aged oak stool wobbled on the wood floor, and motes of dust began to tumble down from the rafters that supported the floor above. 

 

* * *

 

Naked and with his monster cock hanging down and leaking jelly-like precum onto the forest path, Carter beat Jem’s tits for hours.

The sun was high when he started. By the time he tossed the shovel aside, his arms were aching and it was well into the afternoon. The goblin shovel, shorter than the human version, had a handle that was just the right length for him to get tons of leverage into his swings. He pounded on Jem’s wobbling, milk-squirting, oversized sow tits continuously, loving the feeling of impact and the flat cracking sound of wood slamming down against her flesh. Each bring-down of the stick caused it to indent her fat milk-tank several inches deep, causing a reverberating impact that rippled the rest of the flesh.

He called her a stupid retard and a fat whore, told her she was a cow and he should bring her to the farm and let the animals slurp her tits dry, told her she was a garbage can and a worthless piece of shit, only good for beating and cleaning his cock, balls, and asshole. He punctuated each insult with a full swing, using all the power his 10-year-old human body could muster. He would beat one spot until a line-shaped horizontal bruise would appear, then moved to another.

Jem loved it all, and begged him to continue. Her phat little goblin pussy was squirting with shameful orgasms from the abuse. He made the dumbest, eye-rolling, brain-dead faces possible, drooling, letting her tongue hang out, grunting and moaning like an animal and begging for more. “Yeeessh! Beat my tits! Beat the fuck out of ‘em! It feels so good!”

Carter produced the goblin spark-zapper from her toolkit and rammed the buzzing electrical end directly against one of her nipples, depressing the charge button and zapping the fuck out of Jem’s oversized tit. She seizured and moaned louder than ever as the ozone smell of her own flesh being electrified became thick in her nose. The device was meant for jump-starting engines, but served just as well to shock the fuck out of her milk-squirting mammaries.   
  
_ Brrzzzzzzzzzzzzap! _

The electrical discharge caused arcs of blue electricity to spiderweb out around Jem’s nipple and made Carter’s hair stand on end. The boy was abusing her with a child’s carefree enthusiasm now, doing what Zuki had wished he would do - revel in inflicting humiliation and damage! Carter found that after drinking the potion, it was easy to do. Something about Jem’s huge cow tits, her massive ass, and the way she brainlessly moaned like an invalid made him able to see her as nothing more than a toy to be punched, kicked and abused.    
  
“Mooooore!” she begged, and Carter wrapped a hand around her jutting, erect nipple and twisted it, drawing a tongue-lolling, drooling moan from her. Her experimentally poked at the pooched, inverted tip of Jem’s breast with one finger, and found a milk-lubricated passage to slide inside. One finger became two, and then he balled his hand into a fist.    
  
“I’m gonna shove my arm in your big, fat boobs, cow!” Carter sneered, and then drove his fist into the tip of Jem’s swollen nipple, with the flesh caving and giving way. His slender arm burrowed inside up to the elbow and beyond, stretching her unspeakably and turning her volatile, elastic network of ducts and tissues into a sleeve that made a lewd gooshing noise as he shoved his fist ever-deeper. It was wet and hot, and well-lubricated by milk. He curved his arm into an uppercut and started punching into Jem’s flesh as hard as she could, causing the top of her breast to flutter up and down as his fist pounded into it from the inside.    
  
“Yesssssshhhhhh! Keep fist-fuckin’ my booooobsh!” she wailed, and her eyes with utterly lacking in any awareness but lust. Her tiny body rose and tensed with more orgasms, she squirted several feet across the forest path as Carter’s arm violated her left breast. She’d spent more than an hour getting her breasts beaten with sticks and shovels, stomped on, slapped, electrocuted, and not brutalized from the inside. Her huge tits were on fire with pain, which her masochistic mind instantly turned into pleasure!

“Me and my friends are gonna punch your boobs and stick our dicks in your boobs too, you fat stupid retard!” Carter cried, punching at Jem’s insides even more furiously. “We’re gonna make get pregnant with your boobs!” Even at his tender age, he knew this didn’t precisely make sense, but that wasn’t the point - the point was to show what a dumb whore Jem had become, who would agree to anything. And in her addled state, getting her nipples fucked like pussies and filled with huge loads of stinky cum made perfect sense!

“Yessshh! I wanna do that!” she insisted. “Keep on beating me and I’ll get pregnant with my boobs! I promise!” She sounded like a crazed simpleton, a testament to brain-draining effect of Aetherzad’s potion - and Carter’s efforts to slap her stupid and allow her to keep her gains! She was still flat on her back, and Carter stood over her, with an arm still inside one of her giant breasts, and rotated around so he was facing her feet. Looking back down over his shoulder, he gave her orders that were coming far more naturally to him than they had before.

“Now you’re gonna suck my balls and my ass! I’m all sweaty from beating up your fat cow tits, stupid! So you owe me!” He dropped his slender hips towards Jem’s face and she cooed eagerly as she saw Carter’s undercarriage rushing down to meet her face. Because of her massive tits, the boy slotted his huge penis into her cleavage, sliding it through so the tip poked out just above her pussy, and mashed her breasts together around his meat as he settled in on Jem’s face with utter disrespect.   
  
“Uwaaaagh!” Jem moaned, her voice partially muffled. “You smell amazin’!” The thick root of Carter’s cock mashed into her nose and she extended her tongue to lick his massive balls. Fat droplets of sweat the size of garden slugs were dripping and smearing all over her face. The boy’s heavy nutsack first flopped on her neck, then her mouth, and then were dragged over her features without a care for her well-being,  _ wiping _ her down with his sweaty nuts. The wizard’s potion had turned his formerly innocuous-smelling boy parts into musky, nasty tools for marking territory. 

“Sniff my balls, dummy!” Carter grunted, still massaging her ample titflesh around his enormous fuckmeat. “Get my scent into that stupid brain of yours!”

Jem mewled and inhaled sharply, drawing hot, moist scrotal flesh and enormous drops of greasy, nut-stink-laden sweat straight up her nose and into her sinuses! “Ooogggggh!” she wailed, drooling pathetically as her face was mopped by those sweaty, heavy, cum-sloshing nuts, which hung so low from Carter’s undercarriage. “It… stinks! It smells so strong! It’s like you’re markin’ my brain as your territory!”

Carter leaned back and sat directly on Jem’s face, smothering her mouth and nose in his loose scrotum and bracketing her cheeks with his smooth, pert buttocks. “Your brain doesn’t need air anyway,” he assessed. “You’re already a fuckin’ retard and you’re gonna stay that way!” Jem’s only response was a pathetic, orgasmic mewl that was almost totally muffled. Both of her airways were totally obstructed with sweaty nuts, taint, and asshole. His scrotum was completely covering her mouth like a wet rag. His taint was mashing her upper lip flat. And his asshole was right above her nose. The boy pleasured himself by thrusting as best he could between Jem’s huge fuckjuggs while riding her face. Thirty seconds become a minute. A minute became two.

Only after three minutes had passed did Carter lift up and allow Jem to get a gasp of air. Her face was a desperate greenish-blue color and her eyes were filled with rapture and unfocused. Her tongue lolled pathetically from her mouth. “Yeeeeshhh!” she slurred, blinking haphazardly as if her synapses were not firing correctly. “Suffocate me and fuck up my brainsshh!” She both looked and sounded like her mind was barely functioning, and yet her physical response to the mistreatment was still unmistakable - a constant state of arousal, and begging for more!

Carter reached behind himself and spread his ass as wide as he could before pressing his asshole directly down over Jem’s mouth. “Time for you to kiss your new boyfriend!” he crowed. “I wouldn’t even want to kiss you with my mouth so you can marry my asshole instead!” The nature of this statement may have seemed strange, but Carter was young, and Jem’s brain was functioning at a level well below even his inexperienced mind. She immediately nodded and cooed lovingly at Carter’s butt as if it made the most sense in the world, making out with his pink, slightly-raised ass rim like it was the mouth of a beloved boyfriend.   
  
Carter bit his lower lip cutely as Jem’s unabashed tongue circled his ass and then burrowed inside. The noises she was making - kissing, lip-smacking, suctioning noises - were totally lewd, and he could feel her hollowing out her cheeks and literally sucking his ass until her lips popped off of it with a wet smooch, and then returning to continue the task. He let all his weight rest on her face and felt her tongue begin to explore one, two, three inches into his swampy, moist bowels. “Nnngh! That’s it, dummy! You’re must really love the taste!” he accused, looking down over this thin shoulder. “Put your nose right up against it!”

Jem moaned and gladly did so. She had a rather cute nose, a round button that didn’t curve or protrude like so many of her fellow goblins. She pressed it against Carter’s asshole until it bent back slightly into a pig-like snout, her nostrils flush against his pink, moist rim. She took a deep sniff and groaned anew as the scent of musk and sweat poured into her head. Her drained brains seemed to know nothing but the base instinct to be mistreated and humiliated; this was something that had been deep beneath the surface before but, with her intelligence transferred out, was now like an exposed wire! Jem loved drinking spit, sucking balls, licking taint and sniffing ass! She felt a compulsion to spend her days getting her tits and ass beaten and doing the stupidest, dumbest, most self-destructive things her 10-year-old accomplice might order! Drinking piss and semen, eating dirt and bugs, having her body used as a relief station for him and dozens of his cute young human friends!

“Here’s what I think of you, stupid!” Carter spat, and then clenched his teeth and broke wind straight into her nose with the  _ pbbbtthththt _ sound famously indicative of the act. Jem’s eyes immediately rolled back with delight as the hot stink of shit blew up her nose. Her mouth was still covered by his loose scrotal skin and balls, and she had no choice but to breathe in the mind-melting, invasive stench, straight from the source! The boy reveled in torturing her this way, reaching behind himself to spread his round, cute cheeks in exaggerated fashion and driving his butt into Jem’s face so her nose was actually poking  _ into _ his asshole.    
  
A rush of foul air entered Jem’s nose immediately. “Oooh, that one was silent!” Carter assessed, as he began to tense his body and force out whatever degrading farts he could. “You deserve a louder one!” His expression became a mask of tension and concentration as he treated Jem to a form of degradation often-imagined by boys his age in a more innocent context.  _ Pbbbbtht! Bllllllrt! _ Every seven or eight seconds, he forced another expulsion of gas straight into Jem’s deteriorating brains, before finally biting down on his lower lip and producing a long, sputtering burst of wind that lasted nearly fifteen seconds by itself, starting powerfully and then tapering off.

_ Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappp-p-p-p-p-p-ph! _

Jem’s body tensed, causing her tits to jiggle and her thighs to wiggle from the base of her fat ass mounds. Her splayed thighs were soaked from her own wetness, and she again had a humiliating orgasm that lasted at least as long as Carter’s flatulence, squirting down the path in obscene fashion and proving that she was enjoying every second of the mistreatment. She had never felt more satisfied than in that moment, with a cute human boy treating her like shit and farting directly into her face. She wanted more - she wanted not just Carter but every human boy he knew to squat over her face and dump an assload of farts straight up her nose until her brain was swimming in the smell of their shit!

When Carter rose up and looked down at her disdainfully, Jem’s face was in a state of unfocused euphoria, looking at nothing, as if she was having a delightful dream. He turned himself 180 degrees and let his fat prick flop onto her clueless face, drawing almost no reaction. Even though he was getting fairly hard, the sheer weight of his enormous endowment meant it still bent almost straight down. The tip, with a pisshole that seemed as large as a finger in diameter, was leaking yellowish-white goo that smeared all over Jem’s features. Carter made a point of pressing his cocktip up against Jem’s lips, nose and mouth and using his hands to strain out some of this strong-smelling precum onto her.

“Open your mouth, retard!” he ordered, and Jem immediately complied.

“Yessshhh! Jerk off n’ piss in my mouth!” she begged, opening wide and showing a ring of white gobbo teefs and her long, agile tongue. Her gorgeous honey-colored eyes were rolled back pathetically. Her utter stupidity spurred Carter on just as much as her pleasing appearance; it was easy to abuse such a worthless, mindless, disgusting fucktoy. He placed his cocktip against her mouth and mashed it downward, spreading the opening with his girth and pummeling into the back of her throat. It would be impossible to get the thing in much further - she was laying horizontally on the ground, after all - but even on just the head, the pressure and wetness of her mouth felt unbelievably good.

Jem made a gurgling noise and squirmed. Carter’s virile, cum-loaded balls churned and produced more and more dicksauce to feed her, and as he jerked and milked his shaft, there was a wet, liquid sounds as his pisshole blew a fat, chunky load of goo into her mouth, puffing out her cheeks. The sheer volume of his ball-gravy was too much for Jem to hold, and some of it slopped out of her nostrils. After a moment, he pulled out and slapped her in the face with his leaking cocktop. “Gargle it!” he ordered.

Jem did so. Her mouth was absolutely stuffed full of cum, so much that it was like a brimming glass of fresh cream, threatening to overspill the sides and obscuring her tongue and teeth. She lewdly gargled and gurgled the lumpy mess of jelly-thick semen, with twin rivulets pouring over the sides of her mouth and down her cheeks. Carter watched her for a minute, gazing down sternly with crossed arms and his cocktip laying against her chin, and when he bid her swallow, Jem did, chewing that wad of goo and then gulping it down with an exaggerated gulp that made her throat swell and contract as it went down the hatch. 

“Uwaaaagh!” she moaned, blowing out an exhale of cum breath. “Your cum tastes the worst ever! It smells like rotten meat an’ it tastes like trash!”

“But you like that, don’t you?” Carter barked, and slapped Jem in the cheek with his dick again.

“Yesssshh!” she wailed, and her tone was like she was describing an epiphany or divine revelation rather than the taste of Carter’s cum. She was  _ that _ in love with it. “An’ look!” She put a finger to her cheek and gathered some of the cum there, then held it before her eyes. “Your big, fat sperm are so big I can actually see ‘em! I can feel’ em in my body like a swarm of buzzin’ bees!” They both looked and saw that it was true. Carter’s nasty yellowish-white nut slop was filled with fat, baby-making wrigglers that were long enough to lay lengthwise across Jem’s fingernail. Each one squirmed and twisted, trying to propel itself toward the nearest egg and utterly defile it. “Human boys really are amazin’!”

“Suck on it!” Carter ordered. “Suck on my sperm!”

Jem eagerly brought her finger to her mouth and tickled the head of the fat-headed spermatozoa with her tongue tip… and then pursed her lips and sucked it, wiggling her tongue like she was giving a blowjob, making a slurping noise and sucking it into her mouth. “Mmm!” she gasped. “It’s goin’ down my throat! I’m gonna get pregnant with my stomach!” She was too dumb to realize the anatomical impossibility of this and Carter, with his boy’s knowledge of the birds and bees, wasn’t sure himself. Considering how virile and fat and nasty his sperm was, it seemed like it might be possible!

“I don’t even want you to have a baby anyway,” Carter added. “You’re too dumb to even be a good mom! You’re probably try to suck the baby’s dick!” He sidestepped between Jem’s cleavage so that his legs were on either side of her waist, and then dropped down to hisown knees, riding her and placing her hands on her taut belly. Jem’s belly was pleasingly smooth, with a tiny hint of abdominal definition and dazzling green skin that was flawless. “You better not have any babies!” he further warned, and then reared back and punched Jem in the guts as hard as he could.

“Oooof!” she gasped, flecks of spittle spraying up into the air, and then her face took on the same expression of idiotic bliss it had before, twisting into intense pleasure whenever Carter’s wild hook punches rammed into her belly. His fists indented deep into her flesh, battering her womb and ovaries flat and making them throb. “Yesshhh!” Jem moaned. “Beat up my eggs until all my gobbo babies are born retarded!” The intense impact of Carter’s belly-punching was draw eggs from her over-active reproductive system like coconuts being shaken from a tree. The intense abuse was causing Jem to ovulate like mad! Carter didn’t let up, punching Jem repeatedly in both of her sides until her belly was as bruised up as her tits. The hard smack of fists on flesh echoed through the forest path -  _ whap! Whap! Whump!  _ And each time, Jem moaned with arousal and glee. Her belly was becoming discolored with welts as the beating continued for minutes on end.

“Nnnnggh… my womb’s totally smashed and my ovaries are mashed into paste!” Jem warbled, as Carter at least ceased his beating. “You totally turned me into a beaten-up retard factory who can only give birth to retards!” As per usual, her twisted expression of happiness advertised thats she was totally fine with the idea, and it barely changed when Carter stood, stretched his aching shoulders (after beating Jem’s belly for nearly a quarter hour, they were sore) and then sighed with relief as he pissed directly onto her face.

“Ahhhhh! It feels so good to piss in your stupid face!” the boy sighed, his tone confirming the relief of his distended bladder. He took careful aim, and with his cock being as long as it was, the travel distance between his stream and his target was very short indeed. First he pissed directly onto Jem’s mouth, filling it over and over with golden, foaming piss, making her swallow again and again. Then he pressed his pisshole up against her left eyeball and pissed all over it, making her hold her own eyelids open so he can hose her honey-colored irises down with waste that was nearly as golden and dark. Then he moved to the right eyeball and continued, pissing uninterrupted for fifteen seconds or more at each spot. He directed another huge, stallion-strength burst of piss straight up her nose, causing it to bubble back out of her mouth, and then slapped her face and turned her neck for the grand finale, grabbing Jem roughly by one of her oversized, pointy ears. He knew from experience that goblins could get fucked in their ears… he had seen it happen at Grabble Farms, where Zuki often requested a good brain-fucking and was useless as an invalid for hours afterward until her cognitive functions regenerated. In Jem’s case, Carter figured she was already dumb as could be, so how much more damage could he really do?

“Yessshhsh!” Jem moaned through a mouthful of piss. “Fuck my skull and piss all over my brainssssh!”

Still pissing with a half-hard dick, Carter jammed his fat cocktip against Jem’s ear-hole and pressed. At first, nothing happened… and since she was still on the ground, very little room remained to penetrate in any case. But he placed two hands on her head and pulled, like he’d learned while trying to uproot Grabble Farms gobbo carrots, and there was a soft sound of cartilage popping as the first six inches of his fat cock burrowed into Jem’s ear and stirred up her skull.

The effect on the little goblin woman was immediate. All movement ceased in her face and limbs, leaving her stuck in a brainless, orgasm-weary smile. Hot, foamy yellow piss burst from her opposite ear, her nostrils, her mouth and her tear ducts. A cute 10-year-old human kid with a massive, 20-inch cock was pissing all over her brain and marking her as his territory. Her brain-meats were stewing in hot, smelly piss; the source of all of her personality, memories and unique characteristics was being literally used as a toilet. Carter sighed in great relief as he simply let himself go and spewed hot piss into Jem’s skull for minutes on end, while a puddle formed under her head on the forest path.

When his bladder was relieved at last, Jem was spasming with orgasmic seizures. He pulled his cock out of her ear with a pop and exhaled with satisfaction as her head fell down into the puddle of piss that had formed in the dirt.

“Roll over,” he ordered.

At first, she didn’t respond, only continued jiggling and seizing, her eyes rolled back and her fiery orange pigtails wiggling with the shudders of her head. Gradually, this calmed down, and Carter nudged her with his foot. She made a noise that seemed to carry no sentient intelligence.  _ Gwaaaaaauuuuugh.  _

“Roll over, you fat stupid retard!” he ordered again, and planted his foot on Jem’s face, his toes sinking into her cheek. He wondered for a moment if perhaps he’d actually eliminated all of her brain cells by taking a big hot piss into her head, leaving her utterly catatonic. But Jem stirred a little and moaned with pleasure as the foot’s pressure increased on her face. 

“I caaaaaan’t!” she moaned, wiggling her arms and hips fruitlessly. Carter immediately saw the problem. Her tits and ass were so huge that she physically couldn’t roll onto her side. So he dug his foot under her shoulder and kicked her over. Her enormous breast was so heavy, he had difficulty doing so at first… but eventually, she topped over, face down, one breast pinned underneath like a pillow, the other piled up beside her, with her monsterous ass-cheeks curving up like two green half-moons.

“On your hands and knees!” Carter ordered. “Bend your big and stick out your big, fat, stupid ass!” His young voice robbed the words of darkness and made them precocious, but Jem still understood them, and braced herself on wobbly arms and knees. Her huge tits evened out beneath her in udder-like piles, and once that happened she barely had to support herself with her hands anymore… it was like she had to big pillows to rest on, such was the size of her chest. 

Carter walked behind Jem and admired the sight. Her tits were something else, bigger by far than any pair he’d ever seen, but her ass was amazing too. And she hadn’t even needed a potion for it. He reached down and sunk his small hands into her pillowy ass-mounds, groping the flesh, loving the tactile sensation of his fingers sinking in and groping huge handfuls of freckled green butt-meat. He wobbled Jem’s cheeks, slapped them, spanked them, kicked them, and hit them, drawing gasps of increasing volume, before he spread them wide and admired the slightly darker, triangular green-faded-to-purple ring of her asshole. It looked big, moist, and inviting. The perfect place to park the enormous fucktool that Aetherzad’s potion had so generously provided.

Before the main event, however, Carter just had to enjoy the sight and feeling of his long prong hotdogging Jem’s enormous buns. Even his stupendous size looked almost normal sliding back and forth between her cheeks, and her bunched her flesh together around his dick, forming a perfect, pre-lubricated channel that felt amazing. Her ass was just so  _ huge _ ! Even at just three feet fall, she could make over 3/4ths of his enormous pipe disappear between her cheeks! “You have such a huge ass!” he scolded. “I’m gonna beat it up every day! My friends too!”

“Yeshshhhhsh!” Jem gurgled, face-down in piss and dirt. “Beat my big fat stupid ass as much as you like! Get all the boys in town and line ‘em up an’ beat me with sticks until they break!”

“You really are a fucking stupid idiot!” Carter scolded, and then leaned forward and donkey-punched Jem in the back of the head, further scrambling her piss-addled brains. “You’re a big-butt bitch who likes to eat trash and cum and spit and dick cheese!” And of course, Jem again wailed her agreement. Carter continued to scold her as he pulled his thrusting cock back as far as his hips could manage and angled it further downward, right at her asshole.    
  
“Take my dick, stupid!” he cried, and used every bit of force his small body could muster to bury his bone deep into her eager shitpipe. Jem’s asshole was forced open like a blossoming flower, and a wet, nasty, meaty sound of innards being displaced accompanied Carter’s massive boydick as it rampaged in her bowels, reaching a depth of eight inches almost immediately and then powering slowly and brutally past inch nine, ten, eleven, and twelve.    
  
It was not an easy penetration, for twenty inches was nearly the length from Jem’s pussy to the top of her head! She couldn’t possibly take the whole thing… could she? A dick-shaped bulge immediately appeared in her belly and traveled, marking the massive prong’s depth in her asspipe. Like a shark submerged in her green skin it traveled past her belly-button, her abdominal muscles and up to her ribcage… and still Carter was thrusting his dick, trying to force more inside!

Jem was in heaven. She’d been cumming constantly for hours as a result of Carter’s mistreatment, and now his monster dick was absolutely destroying her asshole. She could feel the dick-shaped bulge in her belly stretching her out - it pushed up between her tits and even protruded until it was right in front of her face, leaving her to look at her stretched, distended belly flesh acting as a sleeve for the boy’s cock! Her skin was stretched so tight around it she could see the exact shape of his glans! And this dick-shaped protrusion began to swell and recede, swell and recede as Carter thrust his hips, ramming his fat cock all the way to the balls and withdrawing about halfway, totally fucking up her insides. “Yeshshshsh!” Jem moaned, brainlessly. “Yer big dick is fuckin’ up my bodyyyy!”

Carter responded by donkey-punching her in the back of the head again, repeatedly, as he thrust in. His balls were churning and he was on the verge of orgasm; after two hours of taking out every frustration on his willing goblin pain toy, he was finally about to reach a climax that seemed bigger even that his releases with Zuki, his employer. A bigger climax made sense - for this time, his cock was twice as big! His breathing grew ragged and he leaned over Jem’s thicc ass-mounds and held on for dear life as he bottomed out in her shitter.

“Take it all you fuckin’ stupid garbage-eating dummy!” he wailed, the youthful cuteness returning to his face in the last moment when he lost all control and his bangs fell back over his blue eyes. A nasty, thick, spraying sound erupted from Jem’s loins:  _ splllllrrrrg, sllllllch, splllllrg _ \- and the bulging shape in her belly immediately changed from a fence post to a big, swollen balloon as her guts were absolutely flooded with Carter’s nasty, oversized sperm. His small body was draped over hers as he gave in to the ecstasy and simply let his spewing dick empty into her guts.

Both of them were left breathing hard, Carter with eyes shut, Jem with eyes rolled and tongue out, her huge belly slung below her like a pregnant sow. Her tiny limbs seemed to be swimming in an over-inflated frame of her distended gut, her thicc thighs, huge ass-cheeks and monsterous tits. She opened her mouth and sperm poured out of it in an arc - Carter had pumped so much cum up her ass that it was coming out of her mouth. Both she and the boy were totally exhausted, and her mind was mostly mush… though the faint hope that she wouldn’t lose any size in her tits remained as her guiding star. Jem, in that moment, was only concerned that she would always have huge tits and a huge ass, so young human boys could beat her, rape her, and treat her like trash every hour of every day until they finally threw her in the garbage. 

She eagerly looked forward to such an existence. At the time, it was the only thought she had left in her head.

 

* * *

 

 

When Aetherzad saw the boy’s huge cock carving up Jem’s asshole, his slim pelvis plowing into her fat ass-cheeks like they were big pillows and filling her guts with enough spunk to make her look utterly pregnant, he big the Omnerium to let him view it from every angle. He saw Jem’s utterly brain-dead face in a rictus of joy as her eyes rolled back and she drooled out an orgasm into her pile of pissed-on dirt, making her look like most disgusting goblin fuck-whore in all the kingdoms.

He saw her belly bulging out below her as she braced on hands and knees, with her massive tits laying out to either side, reaching more than a foot to the left and right of her body since they were too large to fit directly underbeath her, leaking milk, conjuring the images of a piece of livestock, a sow for milking and breeding.

He saw Carter’s tight ass flexing as he thrust his slender body against her plump and pleasing one, his pink, hairless asshole winking above a set of massive balls that were slapping against her cunt, and grew extra-hard at the sight; the old pervert would have been happy to bugger the nubile young blonde boy’s tight boy-butt just as much as he’d enjoy Jem’s pussy and asshole. The power of the Omnerium allowed him even to look inside their bodies and see Jem’s bowels inflating with massive amounts of Carter’s ultra-virile, wriggling semen. Some of the sperm swimming in the yellowish-white jelly seemed nearly an inch long. She would be shitting his backed-up, nasty cum for weeks, he was sure, and he would arrange to have a front-row seat between her massive ass-mounds when she squatted to do the deed!   


“Oh, you two… little fuckers! I’ll bugger the both of you!” he gasped, and his powerful orgasm made him raise his knees, banging the underside of the wooden table upon which the Omnerium was placed and sending several liquor bottles tumbling. He overbalanced to compensate and his chair went over backward as his several feeble spurts of sperm flew straight up in the air and fell back down on his robes. He couldn’t be expected to ejaculate much, considering it was the fifteenth nut he had busted that day… but the power of this orgasm in particular seemed enough to make it feel like the entire room was swaying. 

Aetherzad caught his breath on the floor, surrounded by overturned bottles, and then blinked and his face sharpened into alarm as dust, plaster and wood splinters fluttered down from above and a grinding sound of overloaded joists and stones became obvious.

The room  _ was _ swaying. “Devil’s bollocks!” he cried, trying to steady himself. He’d considered Jem to be a busybody of the highest order, but the little green bitch had been right as rain! And when the floor tilted first five degrees, then fifteen, and then turned sideways altogether as his tower crumbled, Aetherzad said the only thing he could:   
  
_ “Oh shit!” _

He did not die - he had wards and spells that were of use in such situations. But though he’d meant to fap to Jem’s humiliation at Carter’s hands - a punishment of sorts for the affrontery of criticizing his tower - the tables were turned when the city of Tranzel Port was instead alight with a new story - about how the local conjurer and potion-maker had been rescued from underneath a pile of scrolls with his dick hanging out, eyes red, drunk as a skunk and high on shrooms and nose-powder. Local kids scavenged the ruined tower for weeks and recovered all manner of pornography, including over a hundred scrolls depicting women defecating. Aetherzad would have to arrange for the building of a new wizard tower on the outskirts of town… and it was serendipitous, and the unkindest cut of all, that the nearest person with the appropriate architectural skills was Jem herself.

As for Jem, she turned out to have quite an overabundance of brains - resulting in at least some being left over once Carter was finished his work. Thus she went back to her workshop with her mind diminished slightly but he tits greatly increased, retaining at least 75% of their potion-fueled size. And though she occasionally messed up an equation or two and found herself forgetting things more often, she considered it a small price to pay to have a pair of tits that matched her enormous ass. The boys around the scrapyard still played tricks on her and teased her, and slapped her butt and boobs for fun, but she quite enjoyed it.

Carter returned to his job hauling gobbo carrots at Grabble farms, but when Zuki asked him where he’d been and told him to get his dick out and start beating her tits, he told her to shut the fuck up and slapped her unconscious before throwing her into the offal pit and pissing on her face, telling her from then on he’d only be doing things when he was good and ready. Of course, Zuki loved this, and from then on, Carter was her favorite of the boys who worked her farm.

And the Omnerium? It was never found in the rubble of Aetherzad’s tower. Though legends tell that it lives on in a miraculous place called the Internet, in a different kingdom… providing enticing peeks to anyone brave enough, and obsessed enough, to take a look.   
  



	3. The Life of a Gobbo Servant

“Aww, nozzles!”    
  
Percy Peckinpaw uttered this tried-and-true goblin epithet as he saw the huge pile of horse manure that Rusher and Regent had left him in the stable. As a stablehand of the Westershire Estate at Tranzel Port, it was his duty to clean the stables. The manure was not out in the stalls, it was right down the aisle between them, a big, roughly pyramidal, pile of flyblown feces. The only possible explanation was that in putting the horses away, the riders had intentionally had them stand and relieve themselves in the same spot, one after the other, before putting them away.

Percy hefted his pitchfork with a sigh. It was miserable work, being a servant for rich human landowners, and this was one of his least favorite duties. The human masters of the house, Sir and Missus Westershire, were arrogant and bossy, and that was bad enough. But it was their two bratty sons, Ryland and Renault, who really made his ears perk up with indignity. No doubt they had arranged this little “present” from their two horses. Both boys were twelve years old, and though he was sixteen, the difference in body size between their two species meant that he was shorter than they were, a fact they never let Percy forget. 

He sunk his pitchfork into the manure.  _ Goosh. _ Not for the first time, Percy’s shoulder’s slumped as he considered his lot in life. He was forced to work as a laborer at a young age, despite not being physically suited to lifting and carrying, because it was the family business. Having goblin servants was very much in vogue in Tranzel Port, and his mother Nitzie was a house servant in the same way he tended the grounds. While he dealt with horses, lawn and hedge cutting, porting, and scrubbing, she was indoors, cooking and serving dinner, getting drinks, making beds, and serving as a wet-nurse for the Westershire’s infant son, Mason. 

“Darn horse poop!” Percy groused, forking the first clump o’ dump into his manure cart. “Why did mom hafta take this job?”

“Nice to see you working hard, greenie,” came a high, childlike voice from behind him, and he recognized it immediately. It was Ryland, who was standing with his brother and watching Percy work from a distance. “Come on, fork that poo!” He threw back his head and laughed, causing his long brown hair to waft about his face. Both boys were in their riding boots, with open-throated silk shirts featuring the ruffles and cuffs one might expect from one of the titled elite. To Percy, they were both the same - a brown-haired spoiled brat and a blonde-haired spoiled brat. Both equally mean, equally bullying.

“Yes sir,” Percy said, automatically, and hefted another forkful of poo into his manure cart. Later he would take it down to a storage area at the edge of the property; this fertilizer would be used on the many fields the Westershires owned. He tried to keep the glumness out of his voice. Having to show respect to those two bratty little snot-nosed boys really got him hot under the ears, but he needed to keep his job. The meager farthings doled out by the Westershire family were the only income he had, and he was saving to buy a gobbo hut and sprocket workin’s of his own.    
  
He envisioned something modest - a couple workbenches, some spaz-whanglers and spark-dingers, maybe a transmogro-zapper for customers feeling really lucky. He expected to earn no more than a living at first, but it was having something to call his own that was important. He was, after all, arranged to be married to Peggy Fuzzlenut. Sometime in the next six months, she would make the long trip from her gobbo town all the way to Tranzel Port, to become Peggy Peckinpaw. They hadn’t yet met in person, and in their written correspondence Percy may have embellished a few things. He told her he had his own place (he lived in a servant’s hut with his mom), his own business (not yet) and consulted on logistics for the richest family in Tranzel Port (he shoed horses, shoveled manure, washed dishes, weeded gardens, and toted offal and leavins’ to the dump). 

_ Goosh. _ Percy’s trusty pitchfork hit home in a particularly soggy bit of manure. He would have to get the shovel for this one. He sighed again and looked up to the sky, where the hot sun was blazing down. He wiped a hand across his green brow.

“Hurry up, you lazy goblin!” Renault crowed, and Percy moved to get the shovel, wondering what his mother was doing inside the house, wishing and waiting on the day when he wouldn’t have to work for those two rotten brats anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, she’s just perfect!” crowed Missus Westershire, examining Nitzie Peckinpaw’s enormous green breasts. They curved out from her chest like a pair of jiggly watermelons, freckled lightly on top and buoyant and bouncy to the touch. She handled the titflesh like produce, an owner inspecting what she considered to be her property. “Look at the size of these milkers!”

The matriarch of the Westershire family had a pretty fair pair of milkers herself. She was a statuesque blonde who had popped out three kids for Mister Westershire, the latest of which, Mason, was her current preoccupation. Only the most well-endowed wet nurse would do, she had decided, and to that end she’d sent Nitzie, her gobbo house servant, to visit the infamous Aetherzad the Magnificent. One potion later, and she’d come back with her previously-large boobs increased to an even more tremendous size.

Nitzie couldn’t help but smile. If the mistress of the house was pleased, that meant more pay, and more pay meant more gobbo badedas n’ jerky. And she liked having huge, bodice-ripping mammaries! They were extra big and extra-sensitive, and even the slightest touch of a hand or finger against her large, dark-green areolas was enough to send shivers down her spine. Luckily, she had a curvy, shortstack physique to carry her new pair of big ol’ bazongas with something resembling grace.

She was standing in the bedroom to receive her examination, having been invited in. Mister and Missus Westershire were both in a state of undress, having recently finished a rough bout of morning fucking. As landed elite they had little else to do but indulge their carnal urges and their desire for decadent and libertine sexual spectacles. They arranged lavish wine, food and sex orgies at stately gathering halls in Tranzel Port, inviting other debauched humans; for them and their friends, goblin servants were very much in vogue. 

“Mmm, I want to see you feed my kids,” Missus Westershire remarked, her blue eyes alight with arousal. “Little Mason is going to suck those tits right out!” Her hand fell between her legs to finger her pussy, already exposed via her undone nightdress.

“Aye,” said the male Westershire. “He’s a hungry one, that boy.” He stood six-foot-three and had a cock like a hammer, a foot long erect and thicker around than one of Nitzie’s cute little green arms. The head wasn’t quite as large as her fist, goblins having good-sized mitts for grabbin’ and griefin’, but it was close. It hung half-hard between his hairy thighs as he rose to dress.

“I’ll make sure to give him a good feedin’, Missus!” Nitzie assured, standing ramrod straight in a maid uniform from which her tits spilled like melons off an overturned cart. “I can already feel they’re fulla milk!” She nibbled her lip as she felt the pressure of hot, creamy liquid flowing in her many milk ducts. Something about her tits being nothing more than a pair of big, fat, human kid-feeders made her tremble! Nitzie and servitude to humans went together like a destined pair. She already got enough of a kick out of doing the cookin’ and cleanin’ and washin’ and sewin’! She loved cleaning up Ryland and Renault’s messes - the two boys were always jerking off those  _ big human dicks _ and soiling their beds with big gooey stains of semen - and washing their underwear. 

Nitzie had been carefully selected because of her enthusiasm and appearance, and it was easy to see why. She had bright golden eyes and twin starburst pigtails of pink hair that made her stand out even among other goblins. Her nose was cute and pugnacious and her face pleasant, with plump lips that accentuated her mouth enticingly. Goblins, in addition to having large hands and feet, tended to large mouths filled with gobbo teef, and Nitzie’s was no exception, but she applied glossy lipstick every day to make it seem more sensual and less voracious. (Still, as her son would attest, once the day was done she could chomp a badeda with the best of ‘em!) She stood only as high as the waistline of Missus W, and was light enough that Mister W could pick her up like a doll or carry her under one arm. Percy always seemed outraged when this happened, but Nitzie honestly didn’t mine - feeling big, strong human arms hoisting her about always made her heart beat faster!

During her duties she tended to wear a modified maid’s outfit, including a high-skirted black dress with white trim, a white half-apron with ruffles and lace, high-heeled shoes, long fishnet stockings, and white ribbons to tie her pigtails. This was the standard uniform for gobbo house servants among all the wealthiest families, and did much to show off her charms, from the ponderous swell of her enhanced breasts to the twin-curved shelf of her buttocks. It was titillating, and allowed Mister W to take every liberty he wanted, from tit-slaps to ass-groping to unscheduled lifting and squeezing. Sometimes he would take hold of her cheek and plunge his thumb and fingers into her mouth, making her suck on them. His wife enthusiastically took part in these molestations, being quite grabby and sexually adventurous herself.

Nitzie could tell they saw her as nothing more than an exotic little plaything, and even though she knew it was kinda wrong (treatment of gobbo workers being a constant controversy in Tranzel Port), it made her body tingle so nicely she couldn’t help but go along! Something about serving larger, more powerful beings like humans made her belly into jelly and her liver quiver! She did her best to hide the full extent of the family’s depravities from her son Percy - who tended to get upset at harsher treatment of her - but in the hours when he was busy shoveling manure, she smiled and enthusiastically welcomed any mistreatment from Mister and Missus Westershire, and their two sons.

This morning was no exception. Missus W slid out of bed in nothing but her undone nightgown, letting her not-inconsiderable tits bounce as she stood right in front of Nitzie, leaving the goblin’s eye level directly at her recently-fucked pussy. “Look at how thoroughly my husband bred me!” she exclaimed, looking down. “Within a year you’ll have a second baby to feed with those big fat nasty green jugs!” She reached down to slap and pinch at Nitzie’s mammaries, drawing a moan. Nitzie loved nothing more than getting her recently-magicked tits abused!    
  
“Go to the other room,” ordered the mistress of the house. “Give my  _ infant son _ to  _ suck _ . Let him suck you until he’s no longer thirsty. So that he may grow up big and strong to rape as many green-skinned whores as he likes! Be a human kid-feeder, you little cow!” Nitzie shuddered at the degrading words, and nodded.

“Yess’m!” she replied.    
  
“But first,” Miss W added, “turn your face upward so I may remind you of your place!” Nitzie did so, closing her eyes as she knew what was coming. The blonde human woman let a mouthful of spit slide from her parted lips and splatter all over Nitzie’s face, covering her lips, nose, cheeks, and forehead with degrading, slimy warmth. 

“Thanks for givin’ me your human spit, missus!” Nitzie said. “I don’t wanna wash my face in anythin’ else! Just spit!” She said it with a child’s enthusiasm, and something about reacting positively to being spit on excited her anew! It was so wrong n’ bad, loving getting spit on, but she couldn’t help it. She began to rub her thighs together as her green pussy moistened even more.

Mister W, standing beside his wife, gestured down to his jutting, foot-long cock, which was back to full hardness. “Hell’s bells, Kathleen - your spitting on that little tart has got me back to full mast! Let’s fuck again in front of her!” And so they sat back down onto the bed and he mounted her, pinning her legs back and driving deeply inside, while Nitzie stood obediently still, watching their human sex, with those big, long bodies, that big, swarthy penis. To her it was like watching giants in coitus, a little unusual, but arousing nonetheless, not only because of the spectacle but because she was being treated like nothing more than a prop in their games, allowed to stand in the room like a dog or a cat! So degoblinizing! Nitzie made a mewling noise and began to gently rub her thighs together again.

“Like what you… nnngh... see?” Miss W moaned, as her husband carved into her depths. “What would an inferior being like you know of superior breeding sex? Look at the size of my husband’s cock! I’ve seen you looking at it… and Ryland and Renault, too! They beat and mistreat your son every day and you can’t stop lusting after them, can you?”

Nitzie nibbled her bottom lip. “Yes’m,” she said. “They’re such handsome boys-”

“You don’t mind them beating your son and throwing him face-down in manure?” Miss W, gasped, her fingernails dragging across her husband’s back. “Oh, what a servile, cringing peasant class your people are!”

“I don’t mind,” Nitzie said, lowering her eyes and blushing as deeply as her green skin could muster. “They… they can beat up Percy as much as they want!”

“And why is that?” crowed Mister Westershire, his breath growing short as she sliced his curved fuck-sabre into his wife’s molten cunt.   
  
“Cuz… cuz they’re human and their dicks are real big!” Nitzie admitted. “Humans are so much better than us gobbos!” The admission, which she was frequently forced to make my the masters of the house, turned her belly to liquid. She wanted nothing more than to find a supply closet and finger her puffy green quim like mad, but she still had duties to perform - duties in which she took a shameful pleasure!

“Go… feed the baby… nnngh!” Missus W moaned. “Do the only thing you’re good for, greenskin trash!” Her face was filled with the orgasmic delight she took in her superiority, and Nitzie hopped into action, moving quickly out of the room and leaving the master and mistress of the manor to their rutting. 

Baby Mason’s room was just across the hall, and it was a clickity-clack of ten small gobbo strides before she took the door handles (right at eye level) and opened them inward to reveal a richly-furnished room that had been a guest bedroom before the birth of the newest Westershire. Now, it was adorned with the trappings of an infant’s enjoyment; with a mobile of stained glass hanging from the ceiling, directly above the wooden rocking manger where Mason wiggled in his cloth diaper. Any human nursemaid would have been able to scoop the child into her arms from a standing position, but Nitzie needed to secure a small step-stool in order to look in on the child, who gurgled and reached out to her, knowing what was coming.

Nitzie pulled baby Mason into her arms - her large, strong hands and forearms made it easy to cradle him, despite her size, and held him carefully below one exposed breast, pressing her big, turgid nipple against his mouth, swollen with arousal and already leaking rivulets of hot, creamy milk! The babe began suckling immediately, and Nitzie moaned out loud and bit her plump lip with pleasure. She could actually feel the thirsty little bugger drawing big pulls from her milk ducts with each suck! The thick, hot milk seemed to burn her insides with its pressure and heat as it spewed out of the swollen pores on her areolas, and it felt  _ so _ good!   
  
“Ah, jeezum jillikers!” she gasped, as baby Mason took a particularly long and thirsty suckle. Droplets of creamy white milk were dribbling from the baby’s chin and staining her dress, she would have to take care to wipe him later. At that moment, though, all she could consider was how different it felt to have a human baby draining her newly-enhanced breasts! Aetherzad had warned that his magic potion would make her tits inordinately sensitive - and now she knew what the horny old bastard had meant! She felt like wet ribbons or strands were being pulled from her breasts with each pull, scraping against her ducts’ insides and making them burn with pleasure! Nitzie loved the feeling of being  _ drained _ by a hungry human baby! It was so different from when she’d nursed her son Percy as a child. Percy had been finicky and docile… but Baby Mason was  _ sucking the fuck out of her big, fat milkers _ !

_ Humans are always takin’ what they want, even the babies _ , she marvelled.  _ Even from birth they’ll just consume and consume and consume and they don’t even care about anythin’ else!  _ The thought excited her greatly. Mister and Missus used her as a pawn in their strange sexual status games - they had told her straight out that they wanted their house servant to have the biggest tits out of all of the families in Tranzel Port - and Ryland and Renault, the twin boys, targeted her with non-stop abuse, as if she were a pet rather than a sentient being. She kept the worst of these trespasses secret from Percy - she didn’t want him to know the full extent of what they did - and that was okay, Nitzie supposed. But now, even the baby was  _ sucking her dry _ and it felt so good to feed him!

Twenty minutes later, Nitzie had switched to the other breast - and fingered herself to near orgasm - when Mister and Missus W entered the room. She straightened her pose and made sure they would detect no slouching or haphazard cradling of their newborn, and saw that they had finally dressed for the day - husband in a collared shirt, pants, and riding boots, and wife in a gown and overcoat.

“Mister Westershire and I will be attending a funeral in the east. A distant relation,” said Missus W. We expect to be gone for a week.”

“Oh, shuck’ems! Sorry!” Nitzie said, still nursing the baby and trying to look suitably sad for the loss. “Shall I come with ya n’ help out?”

“No need,” said Mister W, running a thumb and forefinger along his moustache and sideburns. “This gathering isn’t the sort where you’d be suited, goblin. There’ll be no fuckin’ to speak of. Just a long readin’ of Jeremiah’s will and parceling out of his properties. Dreadful boring stuff.”

“Aw,” Nitzie said. “Gotcha.” She bit her lip as baby Mason sucked a particularly large mouthful of milk from her massive teat. Gosh, she could get  _ sucked out _ all day and love every second of it! It felt so good being a  _ kid feeder _ !

“Young Renault and Ryland will be masters of the house until we return,” Missus W said, importantly. Her hair was not yet done fully - later, Nitzie would be expected to comb and braid it. Typically when she did this, her mistress would verbally abuse her constantly, bragging about the size of her husband’s cock and her son’s cock, asking Nitzie’s opinion of their size and laughing when visions of those big, fat, human hogs invariably caused her to tremble. “You are to serve them as faithfully as you serve us. Dinner must be ready every evening at seven sharp. Dress them and see them to their riding lessons, then prepare lunch service.”

“Yessum.”   
  
“I’ll be most disappointed if I find you’ve fallen short in any of these particulars.”

“No ma’am. I’ll make sure it’s all done lickety-split!” Nitzie peeped enthusiastically.

“You must bathe and dress Ryland and Renault personally and attend to any of their needs, is that understood?”

Nitzie’s heart fluttered. She occasionally got to help the boys bathe and she loved seeing their big dicks! Even though they were just young lads and barely taller than she was, they had cocks even larger than Mister W, big, fat lengths of boymeat that hung smooth and swollen between their knees. The details of her cleaning these - soaping them up, jerking them, rubbing their big balls - she also kept from her son Percy. “Yessum!” she said, again.

Mason was, at long last, starting to wane and fidget, and she placed him carefully back in the manger, dusting her hands before turning back around, her huge breasts hanging with fat droplets of milk still leaking from the end, dribbling down in white rivulets to the bottom of each huge, green tit-mound.

Missus Westershire laughed and put a hand to her mouth. “Oh my!” she said. “Look what your fat green milk tanks have done to Mister Westershire!” she teased. “He fucked me twice this morning and still he’s bursting out of his britches!” Her gesture revealed a spike-like protrusion in her husband’s pantaloons, tenting out the rough material at a 45 degree angle below his belt-line. 

“Sorry!” Nitzie said, blushing and doing a cute bow and curtsy from her step-stool. But the master of the house was already undoing his fly and letting his turgid, swarthy fucktool - all twelve inches of it, jut out into the open air like the tip of a barbarian spear. 

“Gods damn it, goblin girl, your lewd body gets me going when I should be preparing to travel!” Mister W growled. There was real frustration and horniness in his voice. “Get over here at once!”

Nitzie prided herself on responding quickly to any verbal command from her human employers, and did so especially quickly in this case, moving as fast as her heels could carry her to stand eye-to-cocktip with Westershire’s protruding pud. Her heart fluttered. So big and thick, and it belonged to a man who was basically her owner! He could do anything he wanted… make her do anything he wanted!

It was Missus W’s hand that went into her pigtailed pink hair to hold her in place, turning her head and mouth upward and drawing a gasp from her lungs. “Suckle at my husband’s cock,” she ordered, “like our baby did at your tits. As a goblin feeds a human baby, a human man feeds a goblin female his milk too, is that not the way of things?”   
  
Nitzie moaned and stared down the barrel of that fat cock. A big pearl of cum was already coruscating in the divot of his pisshole, it was slick with sex juices from fucking his wife, and it stank like cum, sweat and pussy! Nitzie inhaled and shuddered as the musky dick-stench filled her olfactories and made her tremble with pleasure. She extended her lips into a kissing shape, then widened them into a sucking one, letting her eyes roll back brainlessly… and fastened her mouth over the tip of Mister W’s prong, just as baby Mason had done to her milk-spewing, throbbing nipples!

Mister W grunted as his wife pushed Nitzie’s suckling mouth against his cocktip, and turned his head to engage Missus W in a lewd tongue kiss, bonding with her over Nitzie’s humiliation. “Nnngh, what a libertine frame of mind! No wonder I married you - a goddess with the instincts of a whore-madam!” The sound of their kissing intermingled with the suckling of Nitzie’s mouth.

“Of course, darling - you know I love watching you feed your seed to this greenskin trash!” Missus W gasped, breathily. “Look at her sucking like a baby at your big, fat penis! Nourishing herself with your seed! The brainless expression on her face! She looked like she barely has the smarts of an infant!”

She looked down at Nitzie viciously, putting a hand on her forehead and turning her skull left and right like a phrenologist taking measurements. Nitzie, hearing the degrading talk, felt a warn, forbidden heat permeating her body. A large part of her wanted to be dumb, to be stupid. She wanted to suck on the end of that big, smelly human cock not because she liked it sexually (though she did) but because she was nothing but a stupid, brainless creature with driven by the instinct to nurse the cum out of big fat cocks!

“Nnnngh… yesshhh…” she moaned, her mouth popping off of Master Westershire’s tool for a moment, strands of pre-cum connecting her lips to his knob. “Nitzie is a stupid baby! Nitzie wants to suck out daddy’s creamy milk!” She rolled her bright yellow eyes back and together, crossing them, making the lewdestm, dumbest suck-face she could manage, distending her lips around her master’s leaking, sex-greased cock. A crinkly pubic hair, stuck between her aardvark-stretched lips and Mister W’s cocktip, zig-zagged up and out crazily into the air.

Nitzie knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t help wanting the humans of the house to treat her like a stupid retard! The feeling of being dumb for them, an invalid, a fucking brain-dead piece of trash, made her wetter than ever. She felt her own lubrication sliding down the inside of her hot thighs as she twisted her face into more and more humiliating shapes and slurped on Mister W’s boner.

“Ye gads!” Mister W puffed, moving his own hand down to Nitzie’s pigtails and gripping each in one fist. A powerful human, he could drag her head and neck around as he pleased, and did so, beginning to drag her face back and forth on his cock. “Your stupid retard face makes me sick, greenskin! You don’t have a brain in your head, do you? It’s filled to the brim with human sperm instead!” His words were low and grunting as he felt the pleasure of her mouth and throat gagging and sliding up and down his shaft.

“Feed her, my love,” Miss W cajoled, kissing her man’s neck. “Feed this stupid toilet!”

“Nnngh! Yes! Nurse a nice meal of piss out of my cock! Here it comes!” And though his prong was rock hard, he began to blast a thick lance of hot, acrid piss deep into Nitzie’s throat. She gurgled helplessly as it overflowed her mouth and twin jets of it blew from her nose. “You’re nothing but an outhouse, too stupid for anying else!” he went on, huffing and puffing as his stream continued. “Should I have your son come clean you up, the way he cleans our shit? He can drag you to the river and empty you out like a chamber pot!”

“You love watching your son clean the privy, don’t you?” Miss W hissed, aggressively. “It turns you on to know your only child is cleaning up our shit! Because you goblins are lower than shit, aren’t you? You should be proud that pipsqueak has the privilege of hauling our waste!”

Nitzie was gagging, her eyes rolling. Heck, tears of piss were falling from her rolling eyeballs. She was helplessly having an orgasm just from the utter degradation of being throat-fucked, pigtail-grabbed and used as a piss-tank! She swallowed as much of Mister W’s waste as she could, and when he withdrew, she let out a happy, orgasmic gurgle as more yellow liquid drooled down her chin, mixed with foamy spit from her harsh irrumatio. “Yesshshshh!” she mewled, like a brain dead animal. “My son is only good for carrying shiiiit!” She always did her best to hide her ‘special duties’ from Percy, but the Westershires had been getting ever more depraved and ever more brazen with their mistreatment, and it was getting harder and harder to hide the fact that she loved being a humiliation toy for her human masters!

“Kiss your daddy and thank him for the delicious milk!” Missus W scolded. “Where are your manners?”

Nitzie leaned in and planted a kiss on Mister W’s throbbing, leaking cocktip, tasting more hot piss on her tongue. “Thank you for feeding this stupid brainless baby!” she said. “Nitzie is real stupid and always wants to drink your stinky yellow milk!”

They both hocked back and spit in her face, the male Westershire extravagantly and Missus W more daintily. “Clean the floors before you begin to prepare lunch service,” the female human said. “You spilled too much of your meal!” And they left, hand in hand, as Nitzie stood with her tits out and her body and face plastered with spit and piss. She’d had two orgasms while being abused and fingered herself to a third while baby Mason had been sucking out her huge milk tanks! And it wasn’t even noon!

She did not spare more than a moment to enjoy the aftershocks of her orgasms. It was time to clean up, mop the floors, prepare herself a little gobbo snackin’… and then begin to prepare a real lunch for Renault and Ryland. 

 

* * *

 

When she returned to the servants quarters, she found Percy at the table in manure-covered overalls, chewing morosely at a big gobbo boiled badeda. When she stepped into the tight confines of the space - there wasn’t much room for more than a table, two cots, a stove, and some food storage - he immediately wrinkled his nose.   
  
“Jeez ma, did that baby pee all over you again or what?” Percy complained.

“Err… yeah!” Nitzie said. “Babies are real trouble that way.” She walked over to the boilin’ pot and scooped out a mushroom, tossed a handful of salt on it, and sat down at the table.    
  
“That’s all you’re havin’? You’ve been working all morning!” Percy nagged, and Nitzie forked the mushroom into her mouth and shrugged at him.

“I had somethin’ to eat up in the manor kitchen,” she lied, and then her eyes seemed to be bedazzled with the memory of it, and her cheeks blushed. “A whole lotta… hot soup!” She nibbled her bottom lip.

“Soup, huh?”

“Yeah. There was so much of it… it filled up my belly!” She licked her lips and the stench of piss suddenly became overpowering. “Mister man let me drink as much as I could handle and it was sooo good!”

Percy wrinkled his brow. His mom seemed to be getting euphoric just thinking about that soup! “Well my day was fuzzbuckets,” he griped. “Those two boys came n’ pushed me down into a pile of horse poo!” 

Nitzie seemed to ignore him, chewing at her mushroom.    
  
“Did you hear me, ma?”

He face became dreamy again and she spoke up finally. “They did? Well, those two boys are at that age where they get up to mischief. You gotta just bear it, Percy, they’re the masters of the house all weekend, after all!”

“They’re jerks!” Percy grumped. “They always push me around and hit me!”

Nitzie bit her bottom lip. “Oh… that’s… amazin’!” she giggled, and squirmed in her chair.    
  
“Amazin’?” Percy complained. “What are you talkin’ about, ma? I’m telling you they keep beating me up and throwing me into horse poo!”

Nitzie tried her best to keep her expression of arousal from overflowing. Thinking about those mean human boys slappin’ her son around… it should have made her real angry, but instead, it made her pussy quiver, thinking about those bad seeds givin’ Percy noogies, slappin him, making him do humiliating chores, kicking him in the butt and sending him bum over kettle. They could do it because they were arrogant human brats who had… who had…

“Mmm…” she moaned to herself, thinking about those big, smooth penises hanging between their young legs. She would be bathing them later that night, or perhaps in the morning… and she’d get a front-row view! Gosh, the things those enormous pricks could do to her tiny body!

“Ma, are you payin’ attention?” Percy complained. “I was askin’ how long the mom n’ dad are gonna be gone. I don’t want to deal with those little jerks if their parents aren’t around!” He fetched a deep sigh. “I swear, if I don’t get outta this dead-end job soon, I’m never gonna be able to afford a place to live with Peggy!”

The mention of Percy’s fiance-to-be seemed to draw Nitzie’s attention, finally. She, like him, had never met Peggy, but the Fuzzlenuts were a good family. “Did you ask Mister and Missus about what I told you, at least? You keep promisin’ and not doin’ it.”

“I didn’t ask yet,” Nitzie said, eating more mushroom. “The time wasn’t right, Percy. They need all the help they can get with their goin’ out of town!” There was an edge of frustration in her voice now. Percy had been bothering her for nearly half a year to negotiate a fair severance pay for him so he could quit this job and get a place for him and Peggy in the city. 

“Well don’t you worry,” she said. “You and her can still make a go of it together. It’ll just take a little more doin’. And she knows it won’t be easy at first, right? Since you don’t have a place of your own.”

Percy immediately started to look guilty, tugging at the strap of his overalls and avoiding eye contact. Nitzie furrowed her brow. “You told her you don’t have a place of your own, right?” she emphasized again.

Percy gulped. “Well, I been writin’ her letters, and… I kinda told her that we live in this big ol’ house,” he admitted. 

Nitzie pushed back from the table and stood up to her full three foot height. “Percy Peckinpaw! You’ve been lyin’ faster than a hoss can trot!” she scolded. “What’re ya gonna do when she comes to visit and sees us livin’ in this here stinky old servant’s quarters?” She planted her large fists on the curve of her hips and leaned forward, causing her boobs to press down on the table and pile there in mounds. She had, at least, tucked them back into her piss-soaked maid’s outfit before coming hope.   
  
Percy gulped again and fumbled for an excuse. “It’s no problem!” he insisted. “She won’t be comin’ for the wedding until at least the harvest! I got plenty of time to get that severance and get a little place!”

Nitzie crossed her arms above her breasts and looked at her son disapprovingly. “That’s your plan, huh? You’re always comin’ up with plans, Percy, and they always go screwy!”

“Not this one,” the boy insisted, trying to show a bit of confidence. “This one’s foolproof! But ma, you  _ gotta _ ask-”

Suddenly, there was a rap on the door, followed by a shrill voice. “Haiiiiiiiiii! Who’s in there? This is Peggy Fuzzlenutt callin’! I’m looking for my Percy! Hallooooooo!” She knocked again, and Percy buried his head in his hands. Nitzie narrowed her eyes and grumbled, then moved to open the door.

 

* * *

 

Peggy Fuzzlenutt had long, curly blonde hair that went nearly to the ground, with big, curving bangs - a huge hairdo for such a small frame, all tied together with an enormous pink bow. Her eyes were blue and she painted her lips pink, to match the bow. For a goblin, her skin was light, almost olive colored. In terms of figure, it was clear that Percy, a gangly goblin who seemed to be all knees and elbows, had scored well above his range. Peggy had dynamite curves, including rather thick and shapely thighs, and her breasts - though smaller than Nitzie’s magically-enhanced mammaries - were still more than a handful. Yet what might have been a moment of triumph for the hopeful young goblin suitor was rendered one of embarrassment as he saw Peggy’s face grow grumpier and grumpier as he confessed the truth.

“So ya see… I thought I could get a real nice place in town before you arrived for the weddin’,” he said, lamely. Nitzie and Peggy exchanged a glance. “But right now I’m livin’ with ma in this here servant hut. I figure, it’ll only be another… 24-36 months before I save enough to move out on my own!”

Peggy crossed her arms and made a noise with her mouth that imitating a deflating air bladder. “Three whole years? Man, did I ever pick the wrong guy to marry!”

“I gotta apologize for my son, he’s a real rocks-in-the-head gobbo sometimes,” Nitzie chimed in. “That’s probably why those human boys beat him up all the time and throw him into horse poop.”

Percy put his cheek in the table and hid his face in his arms. “Aw, ma! You don’t have to tell her  _ that _ !” 

Peggy looked around at the servant hut, her expression seeming to grow more disgusted with each stain and crumbling stone she was able to spot. She traveled in typical gobbo fashion - with a bindle-fulla-snax, and she had a second one containing a weddin’ dress and some clothes. She had rings on her fingers and toes, too - a gobbo who loved fashion and dressing up. It was clear that Percy’s letters about fancy houses had excited her, and now she was faced with the harsh reality of gobbo servant livin’.

“You want me to stay in this stinky old place?” she complained. “But I want to stay in the big, fancy house!” She crossed her arms. Percy sighed again. All of his well-laid plans were going up in smoke, thanks to his mouth writing checks his gobbo butt couldn’t cash! But before things could escalate any further, there was a second knock at the door. One, Peggy’s arrival. Had been unusual. Two in one evening was unheard of. And there was only one possible source for such a knock, Nitzie knew.

“Jeepers, it’s the boys!” she gasped, and moved to straighten her maid uniform. “Darn it Percy, all these doin’s made me forget about lunch! I’m gonna get my pay docked!” She moved quickly to the wooden door of the hut, pulling it inward on the rusty latch as dust poured from the hinges. When she did, she came face to face with Ryland and Renault, who stood nearly to the height of the door frame despite being pubescent young human males. 

“We went to the kitchen and didn’t find you there,” said Ryland. His blonde hair was pulled back in a long, aristocratic ponytail, and he wore a puffy dress shirt tucked into black pantaloons, with black leather boots to match and spurs that looked wickedly sharp. “Imagine, my brother and I, having to come down to these servants quarters and fetch you ourselves!”

“That’s right,” chided Renault. His hair was long and brown, and Ryland’s long and blonde, but otherwise the two boys - fraternal twins - were near spitting images, right down to their clothes. “That’s not very good service. We might be forced to tell mother and father that lunch was late!”

“Nooo, don’t do that!” Nitzie wailed, bowing pathetically. “I just… had an unexpected, uh… problem-”

“Did that son of yours foul something up again?” Ryland asked, looking over Nitzie’s shoulder into the hut, and then noticing Peggy standing next to the table. “And look! Seems there are three greenies where there should have been only two!”

Renault made a ‘tsk’ noise with his mouth. “That’s definitely cause to tell mother and father,” he chided, but there was a cruel playfulness in his voice, indicating that he wasn’t serious yet, and there was still a way to wiggle out. “Strange goblins on the manor grounds. That could be cause for termination, don’t you think, Ry?”

“I do, Rennie.” The blonde boy, older by five minutes, leaned down with a grin on his face. “But I could be persuaded to forgive this if you something special.” He talked like the effete little brat he was, having learned language, riding, and maths from the best scholars in Tranzel Port. But one thing neither boy learned, Nitzie knew, was mercy. She gulped and tugged at the collar of her apron as her body began to tingle. She’d done plenty of humiliating things for the boys, but never in front of Percy!

“Kiss our boots,” Ryland said, putting a firm hand on Nitzie’s head and pushing her down toward the floor. “Lick our boots and I’ll let you prepare dinner, still in our employ. But if you don’t-”

“Greenskins like you are a dime a dozen,” Renault interrupted. “We’ll have you sacked and in the breadlines by evening.”

“Nooo!” Nitzie cried, and dropped to her knees, she began to lick the young human boy’s dusty boots. 

Percy threw out his arms. “Ma! Come on, you don’t have to do that!” he objected. He’d always gotten the sense that his mother was a bit too eager to indulge the sadism of their human employers, and it irked him. But Nitzie ignored his objections and made wet, licking slurps on the boy’s boots with her agile, powerful tongue, her tits pressed in mounds against the ground, her skirt pulling up to reveal the curve of her buttocks beneath her lacy, medium-coverage maid panties and garters.

“Ha!” Ryland crowed, crossing his arms and addressing Percy. “Your big-tits mom is licking my dirty, smelly boots, shit-shoveler! What do you think of that?”

“You!” Renault cried out, pointing at Peggy, who stood in her pink dress and shoes with blonde hair unfurling to the floor. “If you’re in the servant’s quarters, that makes you a servant! Come and lick my boots beside this other one.”

Percy’s eyes goggled. “Hey!” he objected. “That’s my fiance you’re talkin’ about! She’s not a servant!” He looked up at Peggy to make sure that she was appreciating him backtalking his superiors in her honor, only to find a strange and speculative look on her face as she beheld the two human boys. He could almost see her considering them in a new light!  _ Strong. Authoritative. Handsome. Rich. And just the right height!  _ She had come to marry into a good situation… and she still intended to do so. Peggy Fuzzlenutt wasn’t a gal who gave up easily.

“I’ll do it,” Peggy said, and Percy’s jaw dropped. “I don’t want to make trouble, after all!” And amazingly, as Percy continued to stare, unable to speak, his bride-to-be walked over to the door, gobbo hips shaking from side to side, and took an all-fours posture beside his mother, beginning to lick in earnest. She was acting sultry and sexy for the boys, not at all like she’d acted after meeting him!

_ Slrrp. Slllch. Slllrp. _ The sound of the two tongues scraping across filthy boot-leather was lewd, and Nitzie and Peggy punctuated these sounds with cute peeps and exhalations as they went about their work. “Mmmnngh…” Nitzie moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. “It tastes real bad!”

“Nnngh! It stinks!” Peggy moaned back, but neither one of them stopped licking. In fact, they seemed to be licking even more wetly and thoroughly, really spit-polishing those riding boots.

“We stepped in plenty of horse-shit for you,” Ryland offered, thumbing his hand at Percy. “Since this one does such a poor job of cleaning it up! But you greenskins like that, don’t you?”

“Yesshhhh!” Nitzie mewled, rubbing her thighs together and slopping her tongue over Ryland’s boots, making them shine. “I’ll clean your boots no matter how dirty they are!”

“Well, before you get full, I think it’s time for lunch,” Ryland piped up, and then kicked Nitzie over disdainfully, drawing a moan from her. Renault did the same for Peggy, leaving both goblin ladies, one MILF and one young adult, looking hot-and-bothered with saliva-dripping mouths and lolling tongues. Ryland’s voice grew icy. “And since you saw fit to invite yourself to stay in our servant quarters, Pink Dress, I hope you’ll accept our invitation to lunch as well.”

“Jeezum yeah!” Peggy exclaimed. “That’d be great!”

“Aww, Peggy! Don’t go to lunch with those jerks!” Percy burst out. But she completely ignored him and so did his mother. 

Ryland and Renault laughed. “Oh, don’t worry, shit-shoveler. You’re invited as well. We wouldn’t want you to miss this very special meal.” And they laughed even louder, in a way that made Percy dread what might be coming.

 

* * *

 

The lunch in the cavernous dining room was unusual in many ways. They boys ordered Nitzie and Peggy to set the banquet table, usually used to great feasts, with four plates at one end and a plate for Percy way down at the other end. Even more unusual was that Renault and Ryland insisted that their goblin guests consume meals they, themselves, had prepared especially for the occasion. So after Nitzie had given Peggy the lowdown of what fork and knife to put on what side, what dishes and crockery to use, and so on, the five diners - two humans and three goblins - settled in to their seats.

For Percy it was his first time being allowed to eat in the big house despite working there for years; usually he took his meals of gobbo stew in the servant’s hut. But despite being afforded this privilege, he didn’t trust Ryland and Renault one bit, and he didn’t like the way Peggy was batting her eyes at them, either. 

After being served loin of mutton, soft cider, carrots, and seasoned potatoes by Nitzie, Ryland clinked a fork on his wine glass. Percy, far down the table, had to narrow his eyes to clearly see what was going on. “Now, my brother and I will retreat behind this screen to prepare our own culinary delights!” He gestured toward a dressing screen, the one normally used by Missus Westershire to change behind. The boys had transported it into the dining room themselves, and behind that was a serving cart. Beyond that, none of the goblins could see.   
  
After the boys moved behind, there came the unmistakable sound of buttons being undone, and then a fleshy *flop*. Their silhouettes were slightly visible as rough shadows behind the canvas screen, but it was impossible to make out exactly what they were doing… just that it was a motion repeated again and again, and both brothers were doing it. A soft  _ fap fap fap fap fap _ sound came from behind the screen, and Nitzie, Peggy and Percy stared at each other across the table in utterly awkward silence.

“So,” Nitzie ventured to Peggy. “Howya likin’ the big house?”

_ Pbbthththth! _ A liquid squirting sound came from behind the screen and Ryland grunted. “Gods, that’s thick! How long have you been saving it up?”

“Oh it’s real fancy!” Peggy gushed. “I want to live in a place like this!” She looked across the table at Percy and her face fell. But I guess I that’s too much to hope for considerin’ who I got stuck with, huh?”

Percy’s shoulders slumped. More squirting, liquid noises came from behind the screen, along with more sounds of flesh sortly sliding and the boys breathless grunts. “Ugh!” Renault gasped. “Look how yellow and lumpy it is!”

The three continued to sit at the table as the sounds emanated louder and louder. Nitzie tried to make no indication, but she had a hunch what was going on, and being much closer than Percy, could smell a familiar stink wafting through the air - the same stink she often encountered when gathering the boys’ soiled bed sheets! She wiggled her hips excitedly on her plush chair, feeling a bolt of pleasure tingle in her tummy. 

When Renault and Ryland finally emerged (after snapping and buttoning sounds that indicated the act of re-dressing) they carried with them two steaming bowls and platter with a domed silver lid. Dotingly, and in a way that almost satirized their servant’s typical mannerisms, they placed the bowls down in front of Nitzie and Peggy - large soup bowls filled with a viscous, lumpy whitish-yellow jelly. The covered platter was placed to the side, obviously meant for Percy - though someone would have to travel the full length of the table to deliver it.   
  
“I hope your mother and fiance will enjoy our special cream of mushroom soup!” Ryland said, smiling a wolf’s grin. “In fact, I squeezed it myself!” He threw back his head and laughed at his joke, then turned to Nitzie and Peggy. “How does it smell?”

Nitzie brought her nose close to the bowl and inhaled. Immediately, her eyes rolled and filled with a rapturous look of arousal. “It’s… nasty!” she moaned. “There’s so much of it, an’... nnngh… it stinks real bad! It’s all stickin’ together in mushy clumps that’r thick as jelly!” It was actually a strain for her to lower her nose within range, as her huge breasts were pushing up against the table, indented by the edge, forcing her away. Peggy, who had large but not impeding mammaries, was able to get closer, and also took a deep sniff.

“Mmm… this soup smells like rotten garbage!” she cooed, but she licked her lips all the same. Percy, squinting from across the room, heard her words but couldn’t detect the lustful expression on her face. Sure that she was about to tell the boys off for whatever concoction they were serving, his face fell when she did just the opposite. “You boys… you boys must be real good cooks!”

“Whaaat!?” Percy wailed. “But if it smells real bad, why are you-”

“I can’t wait to get all this in my mouth and in my tummy,” Peggy giggled, flirtatiously. “I don’t mind how bad it smells. I even kinda like it!” She tossed Ryland that same speculative look and let the shoulder strap of her pink dress fall down, giggling again. “I’m the sort of gobbo gal who’s just the right match for a human, after all.” Without pausing to gather a utensil, she dipped her face down like an animal and lapped at the bowl, gathering a chunky wad of the smelly, thick substance on her tongue and bringing it into her mouth and swirling it around, chewing it in exaggerated fashion. She opened her mouth wide, showing the boys the mess within, gargling it, before swallowing it down, leaving a whitish-yellow strand of it on the corner of her mouth like a whore during an unfinished blowjob.

“Mmm…” Peggy moaned. “It’s… amazin!” She went back for a second mouthful, eating like a dog. Nitzie, who had trouble reaching the bowl because of her enormous juggs, opened her mouth and let Renault shovel heaping ladles of the gunky white sludge into her mouth, even jamming the spoon deep enough to make her gag. Her accepted the treatment with glassy-eyed reservation. 

“Tell your son how it tastes!” the brown-haired boy prompted, jamming the ladel up against Nitzie’s tonsils and making her drool a mouthful of the stuff down her chin and onto her bulging front porch. “Speak up, retard baby! You look like a retard and now you’re gonna get fed like a retard!”

Nitzie shuddered again. “Itsh… sho goooooooood!” she mewled, and her voice made it clear her brains were barely functioning. “Master Ryland is lettin’ me eat a lot of his rotten and backed-up stew! It’s so stinky n’ thick it’s fuckin’ up my brainnsh!” She shuddered a little at the table with a minor climax, rubbing her thick little thighs together on the chair, and the boys threw back their heads and laughed.

“Your job isn’t done, servant!” Ryland scolded. “You still have to serve your dear boy his dinner!” He gestured toward the platter, and Nitzie lurched into action with mind-fucked obedience, boosting down from her chair with a ring of lumpy white “stew” still circling her mouth. Renault had stuffed over half the contents of the bowl down her gullet in just a minute. 

Percy, who was sitting at the foot of the long table at an absolute loss for words, watched as his busty curvy shortstack mom carried the large platter with precocious eagerness, all the way down to him, before plunking it before him. 

“We thought we should reward him with a dinner appropriate to his status as a person!” Ryland announced, and then gave Nitzie the nod. “Now, Nitzie, if you please.”

Nitzie whisked the silver lid from the platter. On the plate was a roughly pyramidal pile of hose manure. Percy, who had his knife and fork ready to enjoy a normal meal, only sat utterly still as the dinner reached a new level of farce. His expression was totally weary and defeated. Everyone else burst into laughter at the bawdy prank, including Nitzie and Peggy.

“Hahaha! You got him real good!” the blonde goblin cackled, her mouth ringed in a wreath of lumpy, nasty ‘stew’. She clearly had no sympathy for her fiance and was pouring on the flirtation with the boys. “Say, you got any drinks back behind that screen?” she added, winking. “Cause if comes from you, I’ll drink just about anythin’...”

Percy looked at the pile of horseshit with dull, weather-beaten resignation. Of course they had played this tired joke once again at his expense. In the three years he’d worked the grounds, the boys had reminded him he was a shit-shoveler at every opportunity. And now, his very own mom and fiance were eating strange food and laughing along, just because they wanted to suck up to the boys and be in their good graces. It wasn’t fair!   
  
“This isn’t fair, ma!” he whined, squinting his eyes. “Those two jerks are always pickin’ on me, and you go right along with it-”

“Oh, fuck!” Ryland gasped behind the screen, where he was filling Peggy’s glass. “I really had to go, too. Ugh, the color is dark… and it smells really strong!” A strong water-spraying sound, a stream of liquid splashing into a mug and filling it, interrupted Percy’s complaining, and his voice trailed off. Ryland was grunting with relief as if using the privy, and Peggy looked at the screen expectantly, until he emerged second later holding a foaming, bubbling mug of dark yellow liquid and handed it over with a flourish. “That’s my special cider!” he said, crossing his arms proudly. “I’ll be quite insulted if you don’t drink every drop!”

“Mmm!” Peggy raised the glass to her face  and inhaled, immediately fluttering her eyelashes. There was no mistaking that smell, but he idea of this brash human boy mistreating her and humiliating her lying fiance Percy struck a match inside her that was quickly turning into a roaring inferno! Human boys were so handsome and confident… and tough and mean… and judging from what she was seeing in Ryland’s pantaloons, they had big ol’ cocks as well!  Lord knew, her hubby-to-be Percy wasn’t packin’ much of a pecker, according to the sorry blip in his horse-soiled coveralls. It was the first thing she’d checked after walking in the door.   
  
“Watch this, Percy! I’m gonna drink all of Lord Ryland’s extra-special cider!” she called down the table, and then tilted the mug back and started gulping. Gobbos were known for having big mouths - hence the accompanying reputation for world-class head - and Peggy was no exception. She swilled the swirling, foamy amber liquid in big, fat chugs, letting the boys see her throat work, letting some of it slosh down to moisten her dress and make her cleavage stand out even more. She downed the suspiciously-filled tankard and then let out an indecent gasp of relief. “Ahhh! That was… real good!”   


Percy stood up from the table and balled his fists. “You guys!” he accused the two boys, his dander up. “You’re just… you…” he sputtered, seeming at a loss for words. He looked balefully again at the pile of horseshit on his plate. “I have half a mind to-”

“To what?” Ryland said, taking a step in his direction.    
  
“Yes, please tell us,” Renault said, showing teeth and cracking his knuckles. “We’re the masters of the house after all. It would be inappropriate for a servant to address his masters in a low-class way.

“Better watch out, Percy!” Nitzie called out from across the table. “You’re not real tough, and these boys might beat you up real bad if you get all mouthy!” She paused and then fanned herself as a strange look of arousal came over her face. “That’d be… amaz… err… awful!”

Percy shrank back a little and took a moment. “Sorry… sirs,” he mumbled. “I was hopin’... maybe I could have permission to go back to the hut n’... eat that leftover stew instead.” He looked at the assortment of weird substances in the plates and glasses of his mom and fiance. Not to mention his pile of horse manure. “This food is… good n’ all. But my stomach has been feelin’ a little queasy.”

He offered an obedient grin to top it all off. Ryland and Renault laughed and the blonde brother waved his hand. “Go,” he said. “Eat your pot-scrapings. We have much more to feed your mother and our new guest!” He walked to the side and shoved Peggy’s face into the bowl of white “stew” degradingly. She gurgled and moaned happily in it.

After a moment’s hesitation, Percy turned and took his leave, returning to the goblin hut. Not long after he was gone, Ryland and Renault were about to continue the “feast”... until a sharp baby’s cry rang through the dining hall. Mason and his fancy pram were never far away, for it was Nitzie’s duty to watch over him and feed him, and he apparently decided he wanted to join in on the dining.

“I better go take care’a him!” Nitzie insisted, and she hopped down from her chair, boobs bouncing as she walked, walking toward the banquet hall door. She pulled the front of her apron down as she went, making her boobs fall out and jiggle in big, green, melon-like orbs. Peggy followed her out of curiosity.

“I didn’t know there was a baby here!” said the blonde-haired goblin. “I want to see him! Human babies are soooo cute!” So they walked to the parked pram together, just outside the banquet hall. 

“Wait ‘til you see me feed him!” Nitzie gushed. “He sucks real hard on my boobs, and…” Her voice trailed off. Nitzie blinked when she saw the hooded carriage, narrowing her brow. “Wait… that ain’t right!” She was too short to see over the edge of the carriage easily - requiring her trust stepstool - but the irregularity that had drawn her exclamation was easy to detect even from her low vantage.   
  
Some sort of pointy protrusion was causing the blankets in the pram to tent upward,  _ almost a foot into the air _ ! 

Nitzie hopped up on her stepstool and she and Peggy peered in, hip to hip, and she pulled the blankets aside. 

“Whoa!” cried Peggy.   
“Waaaaauugh!” cried Nitzie. 

They exchanged an amazed glance, and each nibbled their lips and wiggled their thighs, unable to avoid their natural feelings about what had been revealed. “That crazy old wizard,” Nitzie complained. “He’s gone and screwed things up somehow!”  


 

* * *

 

Percy had had it. He expected that his mom and Peggy to be back to the servant quarters after luncl, instead they were still up in the manor for hours on end, getting up to gods knew what. He’d been forced to scrape up the last of the gobbo stew for his own meal, though his stomach wasn’t feeling too good after the spectacle of that strange lunch. More importantly, he spent his scant spare time thinking and building up the courage to stick up for himself. The boys, Ryland and Renault, always treated him like dirt and bulled him, and his mom never did anything about it.   
  
He resolved to march up to the mansion, find them, and give them a piece of his mind.

After wandering in the entry hall, he followed distant noises up a grand flight of stairs to the master bedroom, where he crouched and listened close. There was something going on inside, no doubt, and he planned to find out what it was, and let his objections be heard. After three years of mistreatment, the meal prank had been the final straw!

His ears detected the muffled sound of moaning, coming from his mother, as well as the rhythmic slapping of flesh on flesh. Percy’s heart beat faster. Hanky-panky! He knew it! It had taken him a while to catch on, true, but he’d never been the keenest gobbo in the badeda field, as his mother often told him.

“Nnngh… here it comes, toilet! Time for another meal! My special corn loaf!” came Renault’s grunted voice. “Make sure you swallow it all!” And then another moaning, wailing noise from his mother, as if she were being smothered. What the heck was going on? Percy listened closer, and then heard a wet, sliding sound - brrrrrmmp - like raw hamburger being kneaded out of a pair of closed fists. He recognized that sound, similar to what he heard when one of the horses in his care was dropping off a fresh load of manure for him to shovel. But that meant-

“Ugh, fuck… eat my fucking shit you big-titted retard!” Renault groaned.

Percy turned the knob and shoved the door in. He was greeted by the sight of four figures on the bed - Nitzie, Peggy, Ryland and Renault. His mother was laying on her back, feet toward him, her tits thrown in mounds to either side, legs splayed lewdly to show her throbbing, puffy pussy mound. One of her hands was fingering her slit lewdly while the other kneaded her massive breast. Her entire face was obscured by Renault’s rear end, as he was sitting directly on her face and feeding her a big load of his excrement, legs spread as if he were perched on the jakes!

“That’s right, you like eating the shit of the boy who treats your worthless son like trash, don’t you?” Renault taunted, and Nitzie let out an orgasmic moan as her hips rose up and she fingered herself to a squirting orgasm that sprayed halfway across the room, stopping just in front of Percy’s feet.

“Ma!” he cried. “How could you-”

“Oh shut up Percy, you faggot!” Peggy announced. She was on all fours, and Ryland was perched behind her, carving up her wet goblin cunt with a penis that seemed to reach so far into her body it would come out her mouth. When he withdrew nearly to the tip, the turgid length measured over sixteen inches as it bridged the air between his smooth young pelvis and Peggy’s sopping slid, only to be rammed back in to the hilt each time, making her perky buttocks jiggle and bounce. His big balls swung underneath to whack her clit, and the brutal dick seemed to be drilling into her guts so deep that a bedpost-sized protrusion distended her belly with each thrust.

“Peggy!” Percy wailed, balling his hands into fists. His ultimatum, and everything else, was forgotten. He hadn’t even noticed what she was doing, he’d been so utterly surprised by his mother’s act, but now it came to the forefront. “But we were gonna be-”

“Married?” Peggy taunted, flipping her head to the side and sending a wave of blonde hair with it. “Ryland’s cock is ten times the size of your thin little weenie! I decided I’m not gonna marry you!”

Renault flipped a moaning Nitzie over and started fucking her pussy in the doggy position, mirroring Ryland and Peggy. Percy was forced to watch as his mother and fiance had their goblin pussies cored out by a couple of huge, smooth, underage human dicks. Not even adults - human  _ kids _ had cocks ten times his size.   
  
“Sorry... Percy!” Nitzie moaned, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolling lewdly as she was plowed. “At… dinner… Peggy and I… ate a big bowl of Ryland and Renault’s smelly, backed-up cum! Right in front of you! An… there was plenty of dick cheese in it, too! I was eatin’ the smegma n’ rotten sperm of your bully an’ it was so goooooood!” Her tits were laying on the bed in twin mounds as her belly bulged with each drilling fuck-thrust. “I loved it! It made me want to see them beat you up even more!”

“And I washed it down with a big mug of piss!” Peggy added, enthusiastically. She, too, was speaking in a breathy voice marred by the exertion of her fucking. “While you were sittin’ there like a dummy, my body was gettin’ marked inside and out by the human boy who treats you bad and throws you in horse manure all the time!” She cried out and began to orgasm again, adding: “I’d rather be a piss-drinkin’ retard than ever… be with youuuuu!” Her partner grunted and there was a splurrrrrg sound as his cum cannon blew a womb-inflating load deep into her nethers, a feat matched by his counterpart on the opposite side.

“I offered to have you discharged from service, you know,” Renaultl spoke up, catching his breath on the bed and addressing Percy. “I told your mother she had a choice - I would let you go and give you a 300 gold piece severance… or she could lick my ass and eat a big fat log of my shit!”

Percy’s eyes bugged out. “I couldn’t help it, Percy, I just love being Master Ryland’s toilet!” Nitzie confirmed, her expression dazed and a huge load of cum leaking out of her pussy. “You’ll have to work here a few more years, but-”

“Maaaaaaaaaaaa!” Percy cried. “How could you? That 300 gold was my ticket to gettin’ married!”

“Like anyone would marry you!” Peggy spat. “I found someone to marry who’s much better!”

“But those brats’ll treat you like-”

Peggy waved a hand and gestured toward the side of the bed, where baby Mason was covered up in his crib… though something was odd about the arrangement of blankets. “I’m not talkin’ about Ryland, dummy,” he said. “I’m gonna marry baby Mason! He’s way better than you!”

Percy blinked. He looked from Peggy, to Mason, back to Peggy, and repeated this several times, before blowing his top once again. “MASON!?” 

Peggy slid from the bed, hopped up the stepstool and pulled Mason from his crib. The baby waved his arms happily as Peggy cast aside his blankets and then tore off his cloth diaper to reveal an enormous penis that was longer than his legs, with a pair of big, floppy bull balls to match. Percy’s jaw would have hit the floor if such a thing were anatomically possible, but he was shocked into utter silence.   
  
_ That baby was hung like one of the horses in his stables! _

“It turns out that wizard who made your mom’s boobs all big filled ‘em with all sorts of magic! And since she’s been breast-feedin’ Mason here, there were all sorts of crazy side effects!” She looked at the cooing baby with utterly inappropriate lust and laid him on the bed so his huge cock - longer than even those of Ryland and Renault, longer, in fact, than his entire body length - was jutting straight up.

“Mason is my new husband. He’s my owner. He’s my daddy!” Peggy said, worshipfully, and then jammed her face down on the thick, brutal baby cock. There was nasty stretching noise as the tendons in her neck expanded and her throat was hollowed out. She made mortal gurgling noises and her eyes rolled back to the whites as she totally defiled herself and cut off her own brain cells from air by taking that bicep-thick prong nearly all the way to her stomach. Drool slid down the pink dickshaft and over Mason’s big baby balls. 

“Ha! Your fiance would rather choke herself into retardation on fat baby cock than even kiss you one time!” Ryland crowed at Percy. “You’re the most pathetic faggot in the world!”

Peggy’s arms fell limp and she gurgled as twin jets of thick cum drizzled out of her nose and onto her upper lip. Baby Mason was pissing a big, fat load of cum into her guts and it was backing up far enough to come out her nose and leak out her mouth. Her eyes were totally rolled back to the whites and her stomach bulged out like a balloon from the volume of seed that Mason’s magically-augmented balls were producing. Ryland had to grab her and haul her off the cock before she choked to death.

“I love you… daddy…” Peggy gurgled to the wriggling baby. “Thank you for being so much better than stupid Percy!” She lifted Mason up, his cock bouncing and jutting around, and began to lewdly kiss him, sucking up all his baby drool. She sucked on his tongue and added, “Your drool tastes so good! Mmm… feed me!”

“Ooh,” Nitzie moaned, dragging herself over beneath Mason’s softening cock. “He looks like he has to pee! It’s my job to take care of that!” And as Peggy continued to suck on Mason’s tongue and drink his drool, she hoisted that big, unnatural penis and aimed the pisshole - which seemed the size of a gold piece - directly at her mouth until a huge blast of foamy piss began to splatter into her mouth, filling it instantly and making Nitzie work hard to  _ chug, chug, chug, _ mouthful after mouthful of waste.

Both goblin females looked utterly addled and brain-fried but the utter depravity of their actions, and their deliriously happy faces features lolling tongues and rolling eyes that were utterly obscene. Meanwhile, the two naked boys watched them with authoritative eyes, their young bodies slick with sweat, thin and limber. They’d obviously been fucking both goblins for hours and hours, if the amount of sweat and cum splattering every surface was an indication.

Ryland and Renault nodded to each other, and the former grabbed Peggy on both sides of her head, handling her roughly, while Renault took a handful of Nitzie’s pigtails and pulled upright as well. The hands of both goblin women hung at their sides. Baby drool slid down Peggy’s hanging tongue and splattered on her tits, while a piss leaked constantly out of Nitzie’s mouth. Their eyes were glassy and unrecognizable with lust, alternately rolling back and crossing, or staring blankly into space - Nitzie’s a cum-speckled gold color, and Peggy’s a striking blue. The two females moaned as Ryland and Renault pushed their heads together, Nitzie’s left ear flattened against Peggy’s right, their cheeks flush.

“Now we’re going to rape your mom and fiance’s brains until they’re fucking retarded,” Ryland said. “Right in front of you.” 

“Yesshhhhhh,” Nitzie gurgled, more piss leaking out of her mouth. “I love bein’ a raped retard! I wanna be stupider than a baby! Jerk off into by braiinnnsh! Weeks of eatin’ all your smelly rotten yellow cum and your piss and shit already made Nitzie a big stupid trash can!”

“I wanna be a retard too!” Peggy drooled. “Ryland’s big kid cock already fucked up my womb n’ eggs… my ovaries are all drownin’ in stinky yellow cum that’s thick as jelly! Now I can only give birth to retards anyway! I can feel my eggs gettin’ torn up by his gross, crooked sperm, n’ he took a big long piss in me too to make sure my baby sack was totally fucked! Fuck up my brainsshshh! I wanna be owned by a baby! I wanna be a baby’s bitch!”

“Here it comes you fuckin’ stupid toilet!” Ryland growled, and pumped his slender, smooth hips, driving his long, hard, throbbing cock directly into Peggy’s ear. He thrust until the resistance gave way and his nasty, cum-soaked tool passed through Peggy’s brainmeats and out the other side - entering Nitzie’s ear immediately afterward and scrambling her synapses as well. His cock was long enough to emerge slightly from her opposite ear, making him the first boy in Tranzel Port to successfully perform a double brain-fuck on two wanton goblins. But the boys had something even more special in mind.    
  
“Brother, careful!” Renault warned. “I’m coming in from my side!” And he did just that, waiting until Ryland had nearly cleared the passage to shove his own fist-sized cock-crown into Nitzie’s ear. From there, he thrust until his cocktip met the spongy resistance of his brother’s equally-sized tool, at the exact midpoint between them. From there, the boys established a rhythm. Standing on the bed in their bare feet, with Nitzie and Peggy kneeling hip to hip between them, they seesawed their long, cum-leaking dicks into the goblins earholes like lumberjacks with a two-man crosscut saw.

Percy watched, slack-faced and defeated, as his two arch-nemesis mind-fucked his mom and fiance. The squelch of their brains, sloshing in cum, was audible throughout the room. Their unique goblin anatomy allowed the long-rumored sex act to take place without resulting in death, but their brains were still being slapped around by dick, and both Nitzie and Peggy’s faces lost all traces of personality and thought, twisting into zero-IQ smiles like that of infants while cum leaked out of their noses and tear ducts. Their limbs were alternatively slack and spasming, and they lurched to pathetic orgasms that squirted everywhere - Nitzie’s huge tits adding a spray of breast milk to the mess. Their tongues curled and rolled. Their throats gagged and they made noises like choking animals. 

“F-fuck!” Ryland gasped. “I’m gonna-”

“Brother!” Renault moaned. “I can’t… hold on any-”

Both boys gasped and drew their cocktips to the exact center mass of the head closest to them - Nitzie for Renault, Peggy for Ryland. From there, a great spluuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt sound came - once, twice, three times, four. Big fat gouts of cum began to splatter back out of the opposite side ears, and also back around the boy’s cockshafts. Spurts came from both of the goblins’ noses and their tear ducts and mouths. Their skulls were being pumped full of huge loads of yellowish-white semen from the two boys; their big, horse-sized balls seemed to hitch and contract with each fat, jelly-like wad of cum they fired. The goblins’ brains were bathing in it!

When the boys withdrew with a pop, both goblin females slumped over onto their faces, making animalistic moans. There was no light of intelligence in either of their eyes. Renault and Ryland, spent, stumbled back onto their kiesters. And there, still in the doorway, stood Percy, standing still as a statue, having watched the whole thing. The boys looked up at Percy with wicked grins. 

Percy’s chest heaved. He pointed a finger at the boys, his arm muscle trembling. He opened his mouth, his face filled with the gravity of the moment. He had been pushed too far. It was his time - his time to say he would not suffer any more humiliation!

Percy opened his mouth and let fly.

“You guys!” he said. “You… better not do that again! Or… you’ll have to find a new manure shoveler! Because I’m gettin’ sick and tired of it!”

He crossed his arms. Peggy crawled brainlessly over to Baby Mason and started suckling on his big fat balls, and Nitzie was babbling about how she wanted to be beaten until her eyes were swollen shut and her huge tits were black and blue. 

Percy whirled and walked out of the room.

“I sure showed those guys!” he muttered to himself, as he made his way back to the stables. His manure shovel was waiting.

 


End file.
